Fushigi Yuugi Story
by Elisa Huang
Summary: My own story of miaka, suzaku seven and miaka older sister madoka. Nuriko first love (sorry if my summary bad I can't make it)
1. Introduce

The story about a girl who gathered the suzaku seven seishi and make her wish come true.

This is my own story, and if my English are bad forgiving me I'm a Indonesia people this English is from google translate. And this just my comment's for a while now I want to make a story of fushigi yuugi my own story and I make the new character. well, just one girl she is miaka sister if you guys like it please favorite it and reviews it I will be happy if you guys do it and please don't complaint my own writing style. I know it was bad because, i'm not American people so if I write wrong phrase forgiving me . and i took the most i like it from the real fushigi yuugi if not I will make from myself. so please comment the who's fushigi yuugi fan, I will wait from 1 month, sorry If you guys don't like it my writing style, the story I make the suzaku seishi no one will dead, **Except **the seiryu seishi because I don't like it. Sorry, If the fan nakago and other seishi my apologies but please read it if you guys like it I will waiting for the comment.

PS: anyone who hates miaka please read it and miaka fans sorry, in this story I make miaka more suffer as a priestess.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Written: Elisa Huang**_

_**Chapter One: The Mysterious Book**_

_This is a story a girl yuuki miaka and her best friend hongo yui who are taking exams for the jonan high school. One day when miaka with yui go to library, miaka see a red bird flying in front her and she following the bird, the bird_ _flying through the forbiddin room "Restricted Private Library" miaka go to the inside and see a bookcase. When yui come inside suddenly a big earthquake begin. The two girl frightened the door close out, 1 book drop out that is"the universe of four gods" when the two girls read out suddenly a big earthquake begin again, and "the universe of four gods" books glowed red light andthe two girls pulled in the books. The two girls unconscious when the two girls wake up they in the where they don't know place_

_"where are we?" "miaka?" yui hit miaka head "does it hurt?" 'COURSE IT HURT!"_ miaka hit back "OWW..it's hurt that's mean we are not dreaming?" "okay, the library gone but there is not refrigator, mister donuts, and mister ice cream!" miaka cried out "is food are you think about it!?" suddenly an old man grap yui from behind "aahh!" "yui chan!?" "she's kind pretty" "we can sell her" "nice oufit, are you guys a dancer?" they had a sweat drop behind they "why, you little tramp!" "we are slave traders!" "WHAT!?" "Let Me Go!" yui cried out. Miaka hit the slave traders who grap yui with her head the slave traders let yui go, miaka grap the other slave traders "yui chan run!" "let go of me you tramp!" the slaver traders hit miaka face. "stop it." suddenly a boy grap the slaver traders arm. " hit a girl face, are you a man!?" "shaddup and let my.." the slaver traders arm had broke sound. "AAARRGGHH! My arm! You broke my arm!" "let's get out here!" the old man run away "are you girls okay?" the boys forehead symbol glowed red light "y..yes we all right thank you very much" yui face are little red "who is this guy? his forehead had something written" "skip the thanks I take the money" the boy smiley face said it "we don't have money" "what's you girls broke" "tsk,tsk,tsk. Don't you ladies know money makes the world go around? I don't giving any free rides, later" "we don't ask your help!" miaka cried out "miaka!" "eh?" a big tree has fallen they both scream and close their eyes. they don't realize they body glowed again and back to the library. "are we dreaming?" yui ask "probably yes" "hey you two! Did you two not read "Do Not Enter" now get off here!" "yes" and they go to home when miaka go to home she was in the room studying "what was that? weird dream but, the boy is so handsome and tall." miaka had a drool from her mouth and she write in diary."huh? Miaka you don't havtime to do this you have to study." at tomorrow yui invite her go to the game center again and she rejected because she want study in the library.

When she walk at the road she see her mother with another man. "mother? Why? she has to go work,why she was with another man?" she go to library studying when she goes home her mother stand up in door "where you have been? I been worried sick" "mom did you.." her mother cut off her words and pull her in to the room, and miaka see her diary was open "you..read my diary? Mom! How Could You!?" "you should be talk! You just are junior high student and you are dating with a boy!? Your exams coming up too!" "mom I don't dating I just-" "you probably don't go to library study! , I bet you were dating with that boy!" "mom if you just listen-" "NO,You Listen To Me! If you going like this you never get into jonan at this rate!" miaka snap out "I DON'T WANNA GO TO JONAN, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FORCED ME! I CAN'T PASS IT, SO YOU JUST TAKE THE EXAMS FOR ME! I TIRED OF PLAYING MOM AGENDA!" her mother hit miaka, miaka tears falling down "so what if I meet the boys.. YOU'RE SEEING THE MAN YOURSELF RIGHT!?" "miaka!" miaka run away when her brother home she push him and go to out. "give me a break! You don't careless what I feel! Everyday study, study, study! I want to go out with my friends and want to sleep, I couldn't because.. I just wanna to make you happy!" miaka scream at her heart and tears all falling down. She come to the library and going to the forbiddin room again. "the book still open, so if you read the story at the end, you will get a wish hmm..." miaka wishes in her heart "I wish all my problems will end, I wish I were smart, pretty like yui chan, and popular with boys I wish I had good looking boyfriend.." she remind the boy and her face red "why I think about him? he was just a dream"

"a gallant young man who bore the _**character**_ demon on his forehead saved the two girls" "eh?" "why? Why everything in my dream was written here!?" the book was glowed again and pull miaka in the books again."the young lady of legends opened the door to the another world, and likewise begin our tale"

_**To be continued...**_

_**So how was it? Please comment if you guys like it, and sorry if my writing style was weird and bad I will be happy if you guys like it**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Priestess Of Suzaku**_

_when miaka woke up she in the center of city in the book "where am ... That's right i was at library reading "the universe of four gods" and i was_ sucked_ into the book! I need to go home!" and she remember she fight with her mom time. "no miaka, you can't go home after that fight with mom" she remember the boy who save her and yui "oh, since i'm here, I just find that boy_" when she look behind her she see a Chinese castle "wow... This just like a movie set" and she see the boy when she through the people she missed him and everyone going every which away some people whisper "who's that?" "such strange clothes" miaka saw their clothes "no wonder they think weird, a different world and different clothes, well just ignore them" she smell delicious smell and she hungry "ohh yeah... I didn't eat dinner" she see a steamed stuffed bun, her mouth come out drool "mister.. One stuffed bun please.." "okay" "hey mister did you see a good-lookin guy? He got the character demon on his forehead a little older than me" "I don't know that boy, but the good-lookin guy is in front of you" the mister joke on her, miaka give him money the mister look at the money and got veins in behind him. "hey! What the hell is this money!?" "is japanese 100 yen price!"

miaka run from mister "so no one know who I am.. no school, no teacher, I don't have to worry about my mom, I'M FREE!" miaka say in her heart and jumping happily, while the people look at her with strange look, miaka asking the people about the boy."excuse me did you see a guy with demon on his forehead?" "sorry I don't miss" "excuse me did you see a guy with demon on his forehead?" "what? looking for koi with lemon on a boar head?" "no grandfather, I mean the guy with demon on his forehead" "I can't unnerstand a word yer seying" miaka got a sweat drop and not ask the grandfather again and search the boy"alone is not fun Anymore.. I wish yui chan and brother were here.." suddenly a boy grap miaka from behind "I happened notice you alone, wanna go to the carnival?" "does this mean I being picked up!?" miaka say it from her heart "i'm sorry, but i'm looking for a boy with character demon on his forehead" "oh, he a friend from mine. I take you to him" "yes I finally found him" the people in restaurant chat. "I just overhead something a girl with funny clothes nearby" "I heard she searching the boy who had character demon on his forehead" "is that true?" the boy ask the old man, the old man fright out "is she a girl who wore a short skirts with her hair is done in buns or did she had a short hair?" "how would I know, and who are you anyway?" "oh I'm sorry, here my card" "jack of all trades?" "as long as you pay, I will be doing anything. I gotta go thank you" "huh?"you

the boy take miaka to the place she doesn't know. "um.. So where your friends?" "right here" but she saw is not she searching a boy but a 3 guys " I heard a foreign woman is different taste" "yes, we can sold her foreign clothes" "so you lied to me" "is your fault for being naive" the guys touch her breast "stop it!" she hit the guys, the guys step closer "now what are I going to do? Oh, I have an idea" she rolled up her sleeves "hey,hey,hey! Are you guys don't see this tatto? Now you guys gonna pay for this!" "huh?" she punch the guys with a row they fainted out "fuh.. At least I can make them unconsciously" one if the guys grap her legs and on top her "let go of me!" suddenly a red light had glowed on her forehead the guys think she is a monster and run away, miaka see her reflection of water she saw her forehead glowed red light a character of "Suzaku" "what is this?" when she touched of a moment the character disappear the other guys wake up doesn't know what happening and attack her. "you little- you gonna pay for this!" "NOOO!" "shut up and do the we told!" "MOM,BROTHER!" she scream from her heart and the boy who had a character of demon hit them in their behind necks and they fainted "I knew It'd you, you not with your friends this time?" miaka hug him and cry "I'm was scared...scared.." and they not speaking for a moment "so I heard you looking me?" "that's right I want to see you-" "what for?" miaka didn't say anything they boy go away and miaka catch his legs "WAIT!" the boy falling in the ground "listen you-" the boys had veins in behind him "to thank you! I didn't thank you all the time." "thank me? You still broke are you?" "you already save me twice, I feel like owe you." "don't sweat it, I going to work so don't following me, go home." "even if I wanna go home I can't go home because I have a big fight with my mom, I don't wanna be alone.." miaka had sad face and grap The boy hands"look, you can't hanging on with me like this." "but I can help you in work.." miaka make a teary eyes with cute face.

The boy was thinking and he got idea "ok, but you see that fancy procession over there, the inside there is the emperor of konan. If you could fetch some of gems from emperor crown, you can come with me. but since that impossible, you-" when The boy turned to miaka. Miaka run over there. "wait! You think i'm was serious?" miaka turned the boy and smile "if I can fetch it, you can take me with you right?" the boy was surprised "hey! Are you the emperor?" "who are you?" the emperor ask "emperor if you were kind, can you give me the two gems in your crown?" the boys face was paled "hey you! No one is rude to the emperor! Kill her!" "somebody save my life and I have to pay him back! Come on just two gems don't be stingy!" and suddenly a smoke came up, the boy saved miaka and scolded her "you moron! I can't believe it! You want to be killed!?" "you save me again. now I have to give you three gems now." the boy surprised, smile and introduce his name "I am sou kishuku, my nickname was Tamahome so call me Tamahome. You?" "ah, my name was miaka, yuuki miaka." "OK miaka you got a guts, now i kept you for a while" "really!? but you already save me three times. I have to give you some reward." "i already claim my reward." Tamahome kiss miaka forehead. "huh?" miaka blushing, the smoke disappear "uhuk! uhuk! there they are" "uhuk! Bastard you pay for this!" suddenly miaka forehead was glowed and had a symbol of suzaku again, the people think miaka was a monster the emperor shocked and order the guards to detain the miaka and Tamahome.

_**To be continued...**_

_**How was it? If interesting please comment, I will wait for your comment. If bad please forgiving me T-T**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Four: The Seven Stars Of Suzaku**_

in the real world miaka brother was searching her sister. In the books miaka into her rooms she remind her family, friends, her school. "I hate the school but now I miss them, since how many days I been in the books? will I can go home? If I can't I may never see my hometown again!" miaka had a thousand faces like now "you make some great faces" "Tamahome why you sneak up my room?" "come on I'm here to cheer you up and I being knock the door, you didn't answer so I just come in" "oh sorry I didn't hear that" and she being a sad face Tamahome look at her and hug her "don't pretend. if you want to cry, cry with your all heart, that is the step toward felling better, now I will be your brother for a while" miaka was surprised and cry(but she doesn't make a cry sound) "he so warn.. But he just a character of weird books" she said from her heart "but, if you really want to go home. you can just get the power suzaku right?" miaka thinking and they two search the emperor and ask her. "I'm so sorry I been busy, I couldn't spend my time with you" "is okay your highness.. Um... I was wondering how I can obtain the power of suzaku" "I was searching right now in the universe of four gods" "what!?" "what's wrong?" "nothing(that is the book where I and yui chan in!)" "this is a book of prophesies handed down from taiitsukun to before the emperor. In the book there are 28 constellations of heaven each of the four cardinal points, north, south, east, west. claims seven constellations. The seven southern constellations are called "Suzaku" " "hm.. I think it was some kind of bird" the names of constellations is Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Tasuki, Chihiri, Mitsukake, Chiriko. They are seven of constellations, suzaku" "wait a minute did you say Tamahome?" "yes and Me too is the seven stars of suzaku, Hotohori"

The emperor show his symbol on his right neck miaka and tamahome was surprised "I, Hotohori, tamahome, and the rest seven of constellations, suzaku has swear to protect our priestess of suzaku" "(according To the book, the young lady who gather the seven of suzaku will have her every wish granted) so whe have to find the other five who have a symbol appearing on their bodies?" "yes, if we don't. you will not obtain the power of suzaku" "ehh... Tamahome, do you know?" "I knew my name came from a constellation... so I have to protect you huh?" "(no wonder they kind to me. uh-oh! in less than three month I have to take my high entrance exams)! If I don't find the five other I... WHERE ARE YOU THE CONSTELLATION NUMBER THREE!?" "hold on there is a clue, did you hear me?" "the third constellation is referred the character gong and wu the first one mean is palace, the second mean is powerful strength." Hotohori call the every powerful warrior to gather for find the third of constellation. Miaka ask them "excuse me, do you guys had a symbol that appear in your body?" nobody answer "of course it doesn't appear when the guys want's it. Let me test them. The truth is I rather a five hot woman, no then!" "well, i rather have the five handsome guys" Tamahome fight with them, miaka was impressed him. and the powerful guys are defeated "huh?" "tamahome. we are not here to show off your strength" the emperor had a sweat drop behind him "hm.. Looks like this is my turn" miaka had a cool face "so what you might in your minds?" "a truly boy won't never touch the girl, is same with a brave dogs don't bark too much" behind them a woman _**saw**_ miaka and the other feel anger "kourin sama we have to go back,If we be find out we will be scolded" the maid was telling the woman "so that is rumor the priestess of suzaku. why she friendly with your highness? She so childless! And who is the man next to them?" "he is the one of the seven of suzaku, Tamahome."

"you guys don't just stand there, come on _**get**_ me" the warrior look at her "but priestess we wouldn't dare to harm you" "give me a break. admit it! You guys actually a idiots, stupid, and fraidy cat! and you call yourself a warrior!? hiding behind your armor! Morons, weaklings,losers, bet you guys can't catch me!" the warrior get veins behind them "why you little- no one warrior would put up in such insults!" the warrior try to hit her, miaka was avoiding the hits. "why all of them getting mad for!? None one of the, are the constellation!" "who wouldn't mad after that being saying like that!?" Tamahome say to miaka, miaka was standing to the building and the warrior throw their sword at miaka, the swords miss it but hit the building "you jerks! Are you guys are man!?" Tamahome kick them and them float in sky. "miaka! get _**away**_ from there! It s falling apart!" hotohori say it to miaka. miaka not avoiding and the building falling in the ground.

In the real world yui buying something with her friends "yui, what are you buying?" "a notebook! Just kidding is some manga" "oh right the geniuses don't have to study" "yui what happen!?" "huh?" "there some blood in your skirt!" her friends shocked "what!?" and yui could feel the pain, in the book miaka injured her thigh she saw Tamahome shielded her and feel pain. The emperor was move the rock "miaka, tamahome! hang on!" "your highness you musn't-" "leave me alone! We have to hurry move this rock!" "Tamahome?(for a moment I feel something covering me, that was you?)Tamahome! You be crushed stop it!" "shaddup, no matter what happen, I will be protect you" miaka blushed "miaka! Tamahome! We have to hurry!" "allow me to do this, your highness" when Hotohori turned around she saw is the woman. "urrgghh... I don't think I have a power-" "Tamahome!" the woman quickly move the rock with hands, they are surprised and run. Miaka was surprised the rocks are move and the woman saw them "you still alive, aren't you lucky?" "(who is this woman)?" Tamahome and miaka come out the emperor worry them "are you two all right? "I'm not your highness" "you protect the priestess very well, Tamahome." "you didn't do well! What would we do if you die?" "I'm just feel like doing anyway, and I going to expect expensives thank you gifts" "th.. Thank you for rescuing me (Tamahome.. Why you so kind with me? are you just protecting me because i'm a priestessof suzaku)?" "um.. Miss, the power you displayed for a moment, coukd possibly you are?" "i'm Kourin, in the constellation is "Nuriko" miaka was surprised and grap Hotohori hands from behind "so you are girl? (it's great we found the third constellation) thank you for rescuing me, I'm yuuki miaka. Let's shake" nuriko was ignored her and see Tamahome. "the only one I want rescuing is HIM!" and she kiss him ta.. Tamahome!?"

In the real world yui wash her skirt but the bloodstain can't disappear "why can't come off!?" "are you using the soap?" "watch it If you don't believe" and she keep wash it and suddenly the bloodstain vanishing "it just vanishing..." they get a sweat drop behind them. in the book miaka washing her uniform and finally clean "hah... Finally. The bloodstain so hard wash out. (that girl nuriko, why she kiss Tamahome!? calm down miaka, the only way to get to back my world is to get the power of suzaku. First I need to being their friends all seven of them)" suddenly Tamahome run and enter the miaka room, miaka was naked. "YOU PERVERT!" "You Wrong! I Just Need Someplace To Hide!" nuriko grap Tamahome with cloth, tamahome was falling in the ground "hohoho... sorry for intrude, this man was so shy. Come on tama chan we leaving." and they go out "what is up that woman!?" miaka was anger and got veins behind them. In the morning. You want to be my friend?" "yes ma'am" she was thinking while Tamahome was being tied up and scream"Let Me Go!" "Ok if you want to be my friend" miaka was relief "but you must never interfere our relationship and have to obey me" nuriko hug Tamahome with all her power , Tamahome was pain, scream and fainted "o..ok" she return her room "Tamahome! You said no matter what happen, you will be protect me and you putty in her hands!" and one day nuriko ask help miaka tied her hair, miaka just gently tie her hair and nuriko lie her said it's hurt and splash water on her face "miaka it's dusty here. Clean it up or you will no dinner" when miaka clean it she throw the ash from behind her "that's is the most dirtiest floor I ever seen! No dinner for you!" "WHAT!? That is unfair!" "I'm sorry I lost my grip!" she throw the wood on her and miaka was hit "tama chan forget this useless girl let's go have dinner" "(that is unfair..)" miaka was cry a little "hey, nuriko! quit pickin' on miaka! you know I just don't like-" "ME!?" nuriko make a cry face "I know I'm just no good! I know you hate me!" "no! I didn't say I hate you!" "then you like me? I'm so happy!" and she hug Tamahome and tamahome in pain. Miaka getting anger and she left the room "(nuriko is such sucks! But she very like tamahome...)" she heard a sound something approach her, she saw Tamahome was tied up again "I thought you was fainted again" "i laid low until she left the room, then I come up" "you must be happy because a girl was after you" "what!? I'm just be kind her because she was woman and a one of suzaku, oh.. You jealous right?" "no I'm not!" "sorry but money was my first love" and he make a cool face "who jealous! (but I'm feel sorry for nuriko the girl who fall in love with you" nuriko saw them and little bit angry. In the night. "miaka come here" "what is it?" "some time ago, I lost my very precious earring while I was taking walk near the pond. It was made out of crystal, is so hard to find it, but it will glow at night. I not allowed go outside and my servants scared dark-" "you Want me to take it?" "eh? Is okay? Thank you in return promise i will serve as the one of suzaku" "ok I will be back soon" when she leave she was grinning "fool" the emperor was daydreaming and not hear the guards say something "I'm sorry what did you say?" "as I saying, your highness are 19 year old. Is time to consider marriage" "our public officials has have the beautiful women, why you ignore the woman of the inner seraglio?" "because.. I far more beautiful than them" the guards get a sweat drop "that was a joke" "but that is true" "why you not pick that woman nuriko?" "nonsense, she is one of suzaku just to serve miaka" suddenly miaka startle them the two guards was fainted the emperor just have a sweat drop "miaka what are you doing at this time?" "I'm sorry, I just searching something for nuriko" " aren't you two getting along? I can order her to be friend with you" "tsk, tsk, tsk you can't order Someone feelings to change I want to make friend in my own, so bye" the emperor was surprised her words "miaka.."

_**To be continued...**_

_**That was long story, but I hope you guys would like them**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Unrequited Love**_

In the real world "I'm home.. What a weird day, was that is really blood?" suddenly her clothes was wet she look her uniform "this time I'm wet!? why my clothes suddenly getting soaked!? and a seaweed on uniform!?" suddenly she can't breath "urgh! (what wrong with me?)" the telephone was ringing "this is hongo residence" "yui chan? Are miaka in your home?" "ms yuuki? No she not here" "miaka she ran out and didn't been home!" yui was shocked. in the book miaka was in the water the seaweed caught her she can't escape "help me, somebody help me, Tamahome!" "Tamahome was wake up in his room "miaka?... I sworn I hear miaka calling me" and he out his room and hear nuriko speak with someone "what a foolish girl, she went to go search that no existed earring in that cold pond" "she probably freezing in that cold water now hahaha...!" Tamahome heard it feel angry and come inside her room "that teach her-" tamahome hold her hands "what did you say!?" "miaka didn't realize her forehead glowed, the seaweed was gone and she come out the pond "I have to search her!" nuriko grap his arm "let me go you muscle bound broad!" "I never let you go!" "miaka trying her hardest just to be friend with you don't you see that!?" "I didn't like her! She got you and the emperor! I been in one year in inner seraglio and he never glance once in my direction! she just come up from different world and get the royal treatment! And your highness just fell for her!? What so good being in the another world!? So I just try to stealing you from her!" "so.. so you in love with Hotohori? I mean emperor?" miaka was wetness "miaka are you alright?" "it can be-" "I can't find the earring but I find the stone" she take out the stone "is it pretty?" "are you moron? I was lie to you!" "I knew that, but your story didn't add up, you can't go outside the building are you?" nuriko get angry and slap her "I won't be mocked!" miaka slap her back "tag, you it" nuriko tears down upon her cheek and sobbed "so you were jealous me, don't worry nothing between me and Hotohori. Want me to help you? I can talk to Hotohori(so she didn't love Tamahome, that was great)!"

miaka talk the story to Hotohori in his room "and..?" "and.. It will be nice if you more consider them, you probably be loved by the other woman" "I'm sorry..but I didn't interest them" "come on, don't be like that. You are very kind, well mannered, and handsome emperor, they will be hate you if you talk like that" Hotohori stand in the wall and grap the sword "what's he doing?" Hotohori cut the wall, the wall have hole, Tamahome and Nuriko stand behind the wall and listen their conversation "Tamahome, Nuriko!?" their both are dancing some weird dances Hotohori got a sweat drop behind him "what's you two doing here? You can stop the dance now" "we come for miaka your highness" "Hotohori I returning to my room" "miaka the conversation we talking about, let me thinking for a while" "really? Thank you Hotohori!" miaka smile at him, Hotohori just smile back. well Nuriko just little jealous but she happy miaka help her and she remind something when she see her smile. In the morning miaka see Tamahome picking his stuff. "Tamahome where are you going?" "gotta go to downtown and make some money" "wait I go too" "why you don't go with nuriko find the other four constellation?" "wait tama chan I go with you too" "huh? why?" "I didn't have feeling on you but I want to see your work" "ok if you want, miaka you stay here becaus e you are the priestess of suzaku, if you with me you will get hurt" "bye miaka(I still wanna play with you, so just be patient)" Nuriko grinning and make a evil smile, miaka was angry see her hold Tamahome like a couple "(how could say like that!? why she let nuriko go with her!? If he gonna be that way)!"

miaka follow them, Tamahome and Nuriko already know and as asual. Tamahome stand in the middle of city. "ladies and gentleman! you guys know the priestess of suzaku came from the other world right? Her clothes, her things, everything. Ladies and gentleman, I got a treat for you guys. a limited time offer of one of her things!" "(he can't mean?)" Tamahome take out miaka chewing gum. "ta-dah!" everyone was shocked and see the items "that is the chewing gum where I lost it! so he pick up" "look, got some foreign writing it, we start the bidding at one silver ryo per stick! " "what!? That is too much!" the people protest the cost "are that is really the priestess things?" "Tamahome are he sees me as opportunity to make the money?" miaka was sad "there something is fishy here" "why you have priestess things?" "the priestess is at the palace why you have them?" Tamahome was going explains Nuriko grap his collar "are you trying to make fun my tama chan!?" "we just don't know it's real somebody can writing on there and tried to pass it off as the real!" "that's right!" "that's right!" the crowd doesn't like it "Tamahome not kind that kind of man!" everybody turned to miaka "that gum is my things!" the crowd was silenced and whisper "hey, that is the priestess" "that the priestess of suzaku?" "IT'S THE REAL PRIESTESS OF SUZAKU!" miaka was panic everyone sees her "alright, alright everyone. everybody get in line, everyone will get the chance for an autograph. each one autograph and handshake will one gold ryo!" "Since When You Be My Manager!? "come to think of it, I saw he was with the priestess last time" "so that means, is a real!" everyone going wild and steal the gum, miaka and Tamahome escape quickly, while nuriko was left it by them. Miaka and Tamahome already escape and hugged, they realize and let it go. "stupid, what do you think doing?" "if I didn't say you already being throw the trash" they was quiet "am I bother you?" "I didn't say that!" "so how do you feel about me?" miaka was looking him at sad look, when Tamahome was answer her a gang disturb they "sorry for interrupt the love scene" "but we got the business to discuss with you two"

In the real world yui was searching miaka "geez miaka! Where are you!?" "yui chan!" miaka brother keisuke calling her "did you find her?" "nope, keisuke san did miaka really run away!?" "they are fighting over her exams. when comes it to grade mom can be a demon" suddenly she remind Tamahome and run to library "perhaps miaka is in the library inside" "what!?" they run to library. In the book miaka was hold in the behind her he is the gang of leader "let her go!" the gang of leader had a knife "watch you language, I own this area and can arrange it so you never doing the business here!" "you won't get away from this!" miaka cried out "boss, she is the priestess of suzaku" "woah! now I'm impressed, then brat I got a deal with you, you a business man and make the money are you? then sell me the girl. I give you a full thirty gold ryo for her" miaka surprised, Tamahome was not say anything, nuriko watch it in evil smile "this is a trouble tama chan and miaka, it was little exciting" "how could you- that too cheap!" Tamahome with angry face "(what!?)" "how about thirty five?" "not a chance!" "forty?" "no!" (Tamahome! How could you!? I didn't think you are kind that man!) "I can't take much more of this!" miaka was trembling "huh? Are you afraid?" "I'M ANGRY!" suddenly miaka forehead was glowed and had symbol suzaku. the leader let her arm go and Tamahome kick him "bastard!" the gang had knife "TAMAHOME!" Tamahome kick and punch them. "stupid, no matter how much you guys willing the pay... some things is "(what!?)" "how about thirty five?" "not a chance!" "forty?" "no!" (Tamahome! How could you!? I didn't think you are kind that man!) "I can't take much more of this!" miaka was trembling "huh? Are you afraid?" "I'M ANGRY!" suddenly miaka forehead was glowed and had symbol suzaku. the leader let her arm go and Tamahome kick him "bastard!" the gang had knife "TAMAHOME!" Tamahome kick and punch them. "stupid, no matter how much you guys willing the pay... some things is **_priceless!"_** "what are you doing!? Now you can't doing business here! Why you doing this for me!? Tell me!" "it doesn't matter" "it does matter to me! can't you see I falling in love with you!?" Tamahome was surprised and miaka too because she said the most she doesn't want say it "(oh my god! Why I said it like that!?)" "i'm...sorry... I don't have a feeling to you. I'm just protect you as the priestess of suzaku" miaka was shocked "come on your highness will worry about you, we have to go back" miaka tears down upon her cheek "tama-" she fainted "miaka!?"

_**To be continued...**_

**_Sorry if you guys hate long story, but please reviews it, because I want to know how about you guys feeling. if the writing style bad, I'm so sorry. I will be wait your comment._**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five:The Journey Of Mt. Taikyoku**_

Miaka was suffering of her fever, the emperor and Tamahome was worry her "miaka... Look how she suffer" "forgive me your majesty.." "Tamahome! Tell me! What happened in the city!?" Tamahome was remind miaka confessed her love "she was surrounded by local thungs, I rescued her. That was all" "your majesty, her eminence seems very weak. She is exhausted both mentally and physically, she must been under incredible of stress. I believe her physically she could recover but mentally..." "mom, brother, sis..." they both gasp "miaka.. you really wanna go to..." "to your world?..." Hotohori stand up "into my chambers!" "yes, your highness" they go to the emperor room, nuriko still watching miaka "yui chan... The parfait at koji corner... teriyaki burger, lemon pudding, cheese burger.. I'm starving" nuriko get a sweat drop behind her "unbelievable.." nuriko came to the emperor room too "I don't know what to do, miaka is getting worse.." "your highness, if we return her to her world, maybe she might get better" Tamahome gasp "yes, perhaps.. But how do we find a way to return her to her world?" Hotohori thinking and had idea "taiitsukun! that's right taiitsukun. taiitsukun had provided the universe of the four gods, that is the person can be know how to returned miaka to her world! Bring the universe of four gods here!" miaka already wake up "huh? Where am I? My head is spinning" she remember when she tell him she love him and Tamahome rejected her "that's right... I told Tamahome... I was stupid! In love the character in a weird book, and I get heartbroken the moment I realizes I falling in love with him" miaka wipe her tears "how am I supposed to face him?" "miaka?" miaka turned around she saw Hotohori "Hotohori?" "how are you feeling?" "it's allright, just little dizzy" "don't worry we have find a way to return you to your world" "really!?" "yes, but we have to find the taiitsukun place. the journey maybe long but I will be your side to protect you as will Tamahome and nuriko" "b..but i thought your kingdom needed me we are suppose to find the seven-" Hotohori touch her cheeks "forgive me, I placed too much demands on you. However promise one thing, after you get back your world, regain your health. you will return here, to my kingdom and we" Hotohori hug her "(Hotohori...he does cared about me... so warm.. that's right I can go home i have to forget Tamahome. But I have to apologize him first, for being such nuisance)" Tamahome overheard them and go away with sad face.

Suddenly a table flying in Tamahome side and hit him "QUIT PLAYING THE TRAGIC HERO! It's All Your Fault For Dumping Miaka!, YOUR HIGHNESS IS INFATUATED HER!" "left me alone! I'm dumping her or not is not your none of your business!" nuriko grap his collar look at him with angry look "Is My Business! At This Rate, Your Majesty Will Infatuated That Little Girl! So You Going To Apologize To Miaka, While In The Road, Your Majesty Is Mine! Be A Man And Take A Responsibility For Her Condition!" "Shaddup! I Was Gonna Go Apologize Anyway! You Don't Need To Lecture me!" Tamahome go to his room and remind when miaka confessed her love to him and he blushed. miaka her fever still haven't gone but she want take a walk Hotohori allowed her to go. and she was go to the city and _**take**_ her food. see the people "hah, the outside air refresh too" and in the center of city she see a children and her mother was hungry, miaka feel pity them and take her food to give them "here, I don't take the money but please accept this food, you guys will be full" "thank you big sis!" "thank you very much miss" miaka smile at them and they already eat but feel thirsty "oh, I'm sorry I don't take the water" "no miss this is okay, at least I can sing a little bit" "sing? Are you a street singer? But you didn't drink water, are your throat okay?" "yes thank you for your concern miss" when the mother was about sing she was cough "mother are you okay?" "I'm so sorry but is okay" miaka thinking and have a idea "let me sing ma'am" "eh? No miss you are not street singer" "is alright, let me handle this. everybody!" the people watching her "hey, is the priestess of suzaku" "yes, why she here?" "everbody, this ma'am was a street singer, and she was thirsty cannot sing. So, i gonna replaced her" everybody was surprised and whisper "the priestess was gonna sing" "what the song she sing it?" "but is she a good singer?" "now I gonna song my favorite song" in the afternoon she gone back the palace "miaka were you going until now? You still have fever aren't you?" "sorry Hotohori, but the city it was pretty and I want see longer." "it's alright, I'm just worry you, I'm afraid you will be fainted" "it's okay, don't be like that. I was a stronger you know?" and they laugh together, Tamahome and nuriko watch them was jealous. In three days later, Hotohori dress casual clothes. While miaka was disguised

Your majesty, perhaps your guard should accompany you" "not to worry, I am a man too, sometimes I can protect myself" "but your majesty, no matter how casual your clothes. your elegance cannot be hidden" "hahaha...you speak the truth, I shall not consider it flattery" Hotohori smile and touch his forehead with his index finger, miaka the other get a sweat drop "I could do without the narcissism" she and Tamahome eyes meet and they look the other side. Nuriko watch them and feel anger and they set off "look the palace while we on tour" "yes, your majesty" when they set off. The people was praise miaka voices, her voice was like a bird, but the emperor and the other did not hear while miaka was blushing. when they already out city, miaka and Tamahome was searching a word to say it "i talk to ride, but I feeling horse!" They silence "(it's no working)" "it's getting dark, let's camp out here this tonight" and they sleeping while miaka was suffering her fever. "miaka" "nuriko?" "I know you feel awful, here advice for you. There is a hot spring in little deeper forest, it has magical power, why don't you take a dip? you go inside you will slightly recover" "thanks, nuriko. I be back soon" nuriko had planning something and she grap Tamahome legs and walk to the forest don't care he sleep or not. "OWW!, UGH!,YIKES!" Tamahome head was hit in the rock three times and wake up "YOU! ARE YOU DON'T KNOW I WAS SLEEPING!?" "here message from miaka "I'll be waiting for you in the hot spring of the forest" "w..why me!?" "if you are real man, make sure you don't humiliate her again! bye" tamahome scratching his head and go inside the forest. While miaka was searching the hot spring and found it and undressing. In the real world yui had fever too "hey, yui chan, are you alright?" "I think I had fever for a little while" "you must tired, now you go home and rest I will find miaka." "no. Miaka is my friend I can't go home until we find her!" miaka just got in the water she feel little better, yui too "(what is going on? I'm alright now. That bloodstain, water, could it be connected to miaka?)"

in the book Tamahome was searching a word say it to miaka. Suddenly he hear she screamed and run to miaka "GET AWAY FROM ME! NO!" "Miaka!" "There A Huge Snake!" "Avoid It! Miaka!" and miaka was bent down, Tamahome was into the water and not come out "t...tamahome? Tamahome!?(he can't be drowned!?) it's all my fault.. it's all my fault Tamahome Be Eaten By A Snake!" Tamahome came up the water "I'm not die! You Moron!" "Tamahome?" she wipe her tears "the snake is already go away, I guess you-" Tamahome blush when he see her body "?" miaka just realize she was naked and they turned they back "waaa!" "I'm not see anything! Just a little" (what a liar) they were quiet "(now your chance miaka, you have to apologized him. just tell him that was a lie, be brave!) I'm-" "I'm-" "SORRY!" they both was apologies "eh?" "I'm so sorry sound nasty, it's the first time a girl said love me. I couldn't believe it, all I want in the seventeen years in my head is just a money, right now is still. But don't worry we will help you to take you to Mt. Taikyoku, so you just think getting better" Tamahome leaves "Tamahome.." suddenly nuriko was falling into the ground from the tree "nuriko!?" "darn! I thought he will take a advantage of you" "you mean that!? You tricked me!" "hohoho... because you gullible" "but thank you!" she hug nuriko, nuriko was blushed "hey! Lemme go! Lemme go!" "(I'm glad, because nuriko, I can apologize to Tamahome!)" and she realize there is not chest, when she look her body is a boy body "nu..nuriko? YOU ARE MAN!?" "hohoho... I'm being caught out, yes I am a man so what?" "but you say, you love Hotohori and you kiss Tamahome!?" "if for love I can stray the path of man hohoho..." "(I can't believe this, a girl became my friend is a boy!? My head is hurt, and he even saw me naked!)" miaka was sigh while nuriko still laughing "so this is the priestess suzaku, do you think you will arrive the Mt. Taikyoku easily!?" there is an old hag watching them by mirror and smile wicked

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: Even If I Die...**_

In The real world yui was still thinking something, miaka brother was worry her. "um.. yui chan. Thanks for help me find miaka, but you have to go home, I know you busy studying for your entrance exams. I got a few more places to find miaka, if I find her I will soon call you. So take care" keisuke searching miaka while yui saw a library "(miaka.. I sure you be at the library)" in the book "geez, I'm tired. Where are we going to get to Mt. Taikyoku and meet taiitsukun? I wanna go home... I'm so exhausted, I'm even not hungry" "LIAR! You Eat Everything In The Table! The Money Is Going Down To Your Throat!" "take it easy she still sick(more or less)" Tamahome in sad face paid up the money "where's Hotohori?" "your majesty is in outside" Hotohori is in outside watching the scenery "what are you doing here?" "I'm simply do not normally views the landscape in outside" "you is always busy in the palace huh? I can understand. All I did until I come here was go to school and library to study, my mom wanted it, but it was so hard" "your mother? Hm... I inherited the throne at fourteen when my father is passed away. in any case, my mother made sure I became the emperor, you could say I was simply mother puppet, But then she passed away too. My world became silent, I was always surrounded by loyal retainers my own people, but I was always lonely, like a bird in cage" "but you can pick up and take off like you doing now, come on you still young" Hotohori smile and hug her "you so good to me. You so cheerful, free, and warn" miaka was blushed "(come on miaka! don't get so worked up!)" "I wish you could-" nuriko use tree hit miaka and get a lots veins behind her "come on! Chill, chill, chill!" Tamahome advise her and little jealous Hotohori while nuriko still want hit miaka, miaka and Hotohori get a sweat drop "what could made nuriko so mad?" "(nuriko..I'm sorry)" the old hag still watching them "well, let's see if they can handle the test" she use magic the mirror, the mirror fly and disappear "hey, miaka quit trying to leave us in the dust, you just got over from your illness" "I'm ok-" miaka trip over Tamahome can see her red pants. Miaka quickly stand off and cover her pants "Tamahome! you looked aren't you!?" "didn't see anything(what a view)" "Liar! Last Time You Saw Me Naked!" "well, if did i see it wouldn't faze me. now if you we're sexier with actual bust line I will get excited" miaka slap him "I hate YOU!" she run "did I say something wrong?" Tamahome realize a thick fog around him and he lost miaka "huh? Wait MIAKA!" "hey, nuriko did you think something odd?" "yes! I think we made for each other!" nuriko say with her dazzling eyes "that is not I was referring. do you think strange? it was noon but so much fog here" "that true. I was feeling we passed this way before" "your majesty!" "Tamahome where is miaka?" "I'm so sorry I lost her in the fog, your majesty"

While miaka still mad at Tamahome "(why Tamahome such mean!? Hotohori is so much nicer with me! Hotohori is so...) hm..? where is everybody?" and then she smell some food "hah!? What's a amazing aroma! it's must be filet mignon in cream sauce, complimented with vegetable consume soup and tuna salad, a side dish of spaghetti in meat sauce and completed with a blueberry sherbet!" (what a amazing smelling) and then she follow the smell of food and she find the food she saying is in the table "I'm right!" when she trying to walk in to the table she didn't realize she through inside the mirror "eh? What this!? I can't come out!" "welcome miaka, to the other side the mirror" when miaka turned along she saw herself was standing in front her in cold eyes "you are such gluttonous, You make me ashamed of myself!" "what!? Who are you!?" "me? I'm you. I'm your reflection of mirror" "EH!? you're I'm. if I'm me, you're me. Then I'm you-?" miaka confused then she see the mirror reflection, Tamahome calling her "Tamahome-" the reflection step miaka head "you in my way, you just stay here and eat your food! Bye" she through the mirror but miaka can't. "let me out of here!" "ㇸ5I don't think soㇸ5. I prefer Hotohori than Tamahome. Tamahome just so cold, so I just stay this world with Hotohori forever!" "no! Let me out! I have to go home and taking the entrance exams!" "I don't wanna go the real world, who's wanna to go back those awful exams? I never go to school again! now is your turn to become my reflection and watch from the back side of mirror! Hahaha..." "WAIT! LEMME OUT HERE!" suddenly she hear a voice "no one can see you or hear you from here. Just try to break my spell if you are true the priestess of suzaku" "who's there!?" she saw no one, just a table with full of food and she eat greedily "huh.. Who's There!?" "in this time you still eat the food?"

While Tamahome found the reflection of miaka "miaka! where were you?" "well, um.. I found this mirror. were you worried about me?" miaka get a closer to Tamahome "no..not really(what's going on?)" "aahh! get away from Tamahome!" "I relieved you are unharmed, miaka" "i'm sorry my darling" the reflection miaka said with happily and hug him. Hotohori little surprised, nuriko was mad at her "m-miaka! how dare you!?" "nuriko, why you don't give up Hotohori? you are man you know?" they surprised "a- a- A MAN!?" "That's impossible! I thought i was the man who allowed to be pretty!" Tamahome get a sweat drop "is that the problem?" nuriko was trembling "h- ho- how could you!? You so awful! You tell them!" nuriko in cry run other way "nuriko! oh no! I was just became her friend! everything will became apart! doesn't anybody notice the truth!?" Tamahome feel something odd with miaka "forget about that loser, come to me Hotohori" "NO!" miaka try to break the mirror but she can't "Let's pick up where we left before. as long as I with you, I don't need to go home. forget about taiitsukun. You love me right? I love you too. If you desire me take me!" Hotohori and Tamahome surprised her words the fake miaka was gonna kiss him "N-NO HOTOHORI, TAMAHOME! THAT ISN'T ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" yui hear miaka screaming "m..miaka?" yui running to the library "I was sure I hear miaka voice, as I thought miaka is in library!" she go to a library where she and miaka found the universe of four gods book, a guard library saw her "who's there!?" "shoot!" in the book the fake miaka almost kiss Hotohori, but Hotohori hold a sword and point her "who are you? you are nothing like the miaka I know, show me who you actually are!?" the fake miaka laugh "prepare yourself Tamahome" "where's the real miaka!?" "I'm the miaka reflection, which means I'm miaka shadows!" "eh?" "i am the miaka dark feelings, is that same I am miaka?" "that's right I harbor these horrible feelings, all the things she says and does are thoughts I've hidden deep inside me!"

"don't be absurd!" the fake miaka use the mirror suck their power "Hotohori! Tamahome!" "all my power.." "is following out of me.." "your beloved miaka is in other side of this mirror. Your guys give your lives to protect miaka right? so it's makes sense i take all your power to me, I am miaka after all" "stop it!" "try to save them if you can miss "Priestess of Suzaku" hahahahaha!" "STOP IT!" miaka forehead glowed had the symbol of suzaku again, the mirror had stop suck their power and they power was return "What!?" miaka didn't realize again her forehead glowed and her stop glow "wait if she are me then.." "she see the table had plate she break it "then she could feel hurt too!" she stab herself deeply in the heart. In the real world yui trying to go inside the library but the guard forbid her. Suddenly she wounded, the guard afraid and run away. In the book the fake miaka was wounded and became monster Tamahome kick her the monster use her long nail scratch him, Hotohori use sword slay the monster. The monster still alive suddenly a big rock has drop the monster and die "nuriko!" "I think something fishy" Tamahome was wounded "Tamahome are you alright?" "yes, you handle the sword well your majesty" "but not so well as you, can you stand?" "Your Majesty!" miaka appear and had a big wound "Miaka!" "miaka! Hang on!" "what happened!?" "look at this! The fake miaka was bleeding from the same spot!" "did she did this just to save us?" "miaka!" "hang on!" "(everyone sounds so far... What happen to me?)" she dreaming she in the darkness "(where am I? oh, I remember I stabbed myself. am I gonna die?" an old hag surprised see her "I never see anyone like this girl" "you two look away" "why?" "I gonna take off her clothes and bandage her" "what!?" "wait, you are man" "yes, but my soul is a woman. Her wounds so horrible, you got yourself pretty good this time" after nuriko treat her wounds "is miaka going to be alright?" "is depend her wil to live" miaka bleeding won't stop "miaka!" "Miaka!" "please wake up!" "she getting pale!" "nuriko what can we do!" "we have to give her blood, but we can't! because we don't have the instruments to operate" "blood?" miaka in dreaming she see a cake and chase it but when she got it, is turn into book, she see her mother in front her and the teacher mad at her and she run away. Suddenly she see a garden, when she wanna go inside she hear somebody call her is yui "yui chan?" "m..miaka.. where are you?.." "yui chan? I'm inside the book!" "you mean that..?" "yes! Is the universe of four gods book we both saw it, and i'm inside there" "as I thought.. You are wound pretty badly are you..?" "eh? How do you know that?" "I.. just know... hold on.. I almost there.." "no, yui chan I don't think I can go home.." "why? don't give up! your brother and I searching you! I'm finally find you.. you have to go home" "but-" "I get you of the book so, don't you dare give up!" Tamahome had a tears "miaka.. don't die" they both cut their veins "Tamahome? Hotohori?" "if you need blood-" "I give you all my blood!" "you guys.. I won't give up.." "miaka..." yui had a tears too "I'm not gonna die!" her bleeding is stop and she wake up "you guys, I alive?" she play Tamahome cheeks "hahaha.. You really Tamahome" "you jerks we were worried you know?" "I'm so glad you alive" "I'm never thought that stupid and gluttonous girl would die" "shut up nuriko! I hear you guys call me, so I'm back" "well done the priestess of suzaku" they heard a voice. Suddenly they heard a sound and they saw the forest be a different view

**_To be continue.._**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: Going Home**_

Now miaka and the other in the place that nobody know. "your feelings toward one another are now clear. You have arrived the land of my home" "no way, are this heaven?" "no, this is.. Mt. Takikyoku!" suddenly they saw a people floating at they side "I shall inform you and the celestial three warriors of the method to return you to your world" and they see is an old hag, they all surprised "t.. The Wicked Witch Of The East!" the trio say it "watch your mouth! Brats!" "s..so you are the taiitsukun?" nuriko ask her "yes. I'm the ruler of this world- Hotohori! How Dare You Turn Away!" "I.. I can't look... the ugly people.." taiitsukun use hammer hit him "in any case, outside of nuriko, you all terribly wounded. I was testing for you how much you cared for each other, but I never expecting this" "t..testing!?" miaka wounded reopen "miaka, be careful" "your still wounded" "we have to do something" "I never expect she go to this far, I have no choice, come to the my palace. We talk there later" taiitsukun use her spell make them fly, they are scream they can fly "a..amazing!" "so this Mt. Taikyoku?" "I hope we don't fall on the way to Mt. Taikyoku!" "hahaha... only the chosen one can see the Mt. Taikyoku, if the evil hearted people they all just see a rocky mountain" in the real world yui searching the universe of four gods book "e... hah! I found it. Where is miaka? miaka is priestess of suzaku?" she read the book and understand "so this boy name is Tamahome uh? I can feel the same pain and suffering miaka... but why?" they already at the palace "now let's heal you guys wound. Nyan-Nyan!" then come out the eight little girl has same face "treat their wound" "yes,ma'am!" "you, the girl is this way" the four little girl heal Tamahome and Hotohori wound "I can cure you too" the another girl speak to nuriko "never mind me, I'm not wounded" "I can fix your perversion" nuriko hit her very hard."taiitsukun, I'm okay, please treat Tamahome and Hotohori first, they hurt because me." "nope. we have to heal you" the another four little girl take out miaka clothes "if you don't healed yourself, your trip home will take forever. In your condition now, you never get back to your world in one piece!" taiitsukun speak to miaka closer, miaka was scared "I'd like to heal taiitsukun face" Taiitsukun use hammer again hit the girl "but, I have entrance exams, please tell me how to get back home!" "a girl like you have no right to ask, you don't have enough blood" "then please let her use our blood. Taiitsukun" "give our blood to miaka"

"eh? No, no, no!. You two will not have enough blood!" "I suppose it is but your strength will be enough. Please exactly my desire" "what's so good my blood to me, when it's dripping in the ground?" "Tamahome... Hotohori..." "very well" taiitsukun use some spell make a bubble around Hotohori, miaka, and Tamahome. "Tamahome, Hotohori. Now I will use my spell to pass your blood into miaka wound, and body. It will be painful, so bear it!" taiitsukun cast a spell, Tamahome and Hotohori wound reopen "please stop! I'm okay right-" miaka body getting hot "(it's so hot! Tamahome and Hotohori blood is flowing to my body)" in the real world yui read the book "the blood of Tamahome and Hotohori is suffused the body of priestess of suzaku" she touch the wounded "The pain is going away and the blood is disappear?" and then she hear the sound of police car "(gakk! The police!?)" "where is the girl suddenly started bleeding and collapse!?" the police ask the guard of library "she is here! Right on the stairs!" but there isn't anything here "are you sure about this?" "Y- YES! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES! A Girl Slumping Down, Blood Flowing From Her Chest!" the police look at him with disbelief eyes "there something fishy here, you go back to the station with us" "NO! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG! the another police check the library. the transfusion of blood is done "it's done" the bubbles Is gone "put them their clothes" the girls put their clothes to them"tha..thanks" "huh! Tamahome, Hotohori are you guys alright!?" "yeah" "thanks for done so much for me" "if you are well, we wish for nothing" they are smile, nuriko just a little jealous Hotohori say like that, but she feel is okay because miaka already well "now miaka already feeling better, I shall tell you how to return your world. Listen carefully miaka, you already spent this world too long, you cannot return by simply find an opening. However there a two things can connect you to your world, the first is "identical here as there" we need something can reach both points" miaka move her hands "that's speaking metaphorically!" "something "identical here as there"? Like a riddle" yui and miaka think, they understand "O..OUR UNIFORM!"

"it must connect who owns with identical things, the second is the a strong will and deep shared feelings" "MIAKA! Miaka I'm Here! Come Back Home!" "(yui chan!)" "if the situation were normal and all seven warrior were attend, that would be easy, but nuriko is the only unwounded warrior. the two warrior are wounded this will be hard" "we can do it" "we can return her to her world" "don't worry miaka, I will be a good girl these girl" nuriko wink at her "but in return you have to go back, we will be waiting for you" tamahome touch her hair "that's right if I go home, which means I won't be able see tamahome" miaka look at him with sad eyes "let's begin" they all sit in the floor "you guys concentrate your energy to miaka. Miaka picture your world in your mind and concentrate it" they all close they eyes and concentrate "(everybody... I'm sorry, Tamahome and Hotohori are wounded, shall I really be going home?)" miaka head was hurt "you fool! Concentrate! If you don't, you will spend eternity in the breach between time and space!" "Come on miaka! You can do it! Concentrate on me!" "who's there!?" the police hear yui sound "this is the police! Open up!" the police knock the door "oh no! Miaka! Hurry!" "urgh! I can't! The more I concentrate, the more I can't!" "You Idiot! Come Back Home! Your Mother And Your Brother Are Worried Sick About You! You And Me Are Together Since Kindergarten! We Promise We Will Go To Same High School Didn't We!? I want us to go to same high school... Let's Pass Our Exams Together!" the police still knock the door "come out from there!" "looks like we have to break the door" "(that's right miaka you have to calm down...you have to go back! back to mom.. back to brother... back to my friends)!" "MIAKA!" "(i'm felling like burning up! Just like the first time i entered to the universe of four gods book! I'm coming home! I'M FINALLY COMING HOME!)"

Her head glowing symbol of suzaku and her body disappear. When she transported home a light blue has passed her going back home towards to the book. The police already break the door but nobody around they. Miaka then wakes up on the table of her classroom "I'm... I'm home. This is really my school! I really get out from book!" miaka hit her face to make sure this is not dream "thanks to them I'm finally back home" miaka was happy and confusion and out of school "but something weird if my uniform was connect to this world and the book, why didn't i wind up where yui chan?" somebody call her it was her brother "brother?" her brother run to her "you IDIOT! WHERE WE'RE YOU!? Everyone was worried sick of you!" "I'm..I'm sorry" "huh, glad to found you. Geez I spent two whole hours to find you, you know?" "eh? Tw- TWO HOURS!?" at the home her mother was patient to scolded her, it was tense situation "(it's only two hours? I think it's has been two weeks. So mom still mad at me)" "miaka, I'm sorry for hitting you, but that doesn't right to run away from us!" "like I was said, I was stuck inside the book at the library-" her mother hit the table and had a veins behind her "you going to insult me that lie again!? Do You Know How We Worried About You!?" "come on mom, at least we found her and she fine. let me talk to her" and miaka change her clothes go to keisuke room "here hot cocoa" "thanks, brother" "so you were at the school all along right?" "no, like I said..." miaka explain him her brother listen well "so let me guess, you were at the library and sucked into the book called "the universe of the four gods". And if you gathered the seven of constellations and summoning suzaku and your wish will be granted, because you want pass your entrance exams, you accepting your roles as this priestess of suzaku?" miaka just nodding "and the emperor of konan Hotohori, asked me to protect his country, he handsome too. we went to taiitsukun so that I could return-" keisuke touch her forehead "fever?" "you don't believe me! thanks to yui chan I can go home" "okay-okay if you said it was true then that book is dangerous, the story must be some curse" "dangerous? but they were kind people. I know you don't believe me" "miaka, are you know your position? your exams are coming up, I know you under a lot pressure. but don't to try upset mom" miaka little surprised "I don't know you saying it's true or not, but don't go near that book anyway, just forget you saw it" and miaka not answer anything just go back her room she called yui "yui chan is me miaka" "ah, miaka chan, I'm her mother" "oh, mrs. Hongo did yui in there?" "no, she not in home, did miaka chan know where yui?" "oh, no mrs. Hongo. I'm sorry for bother you, goodnight" "(where's yui chan? It couldn't be?)"

_**To be continue...**_


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight: Return To The Book_**

Miaka was think "does yui chan sucked into the book too? But..." miaka was thinking over and over "hm... no. yui chan it can't be sucked in the book, I think she just go home right now, and tomorrow we will be together in the school. it's time to study" when she open book she write Tamahome name "(Hotohori, Nuriko, Tamahome... there no danger right? how could I forget what I saw. One thing for sure though, here... I'm not priestess of suzaku, I am is an ordinary student studying for my exams.." and she fall asleep. at tomorrow she go to school, she saw her two friends and running to them "Fu! Morin!" "huh?" "long time no see! how have you been!?" miaka hug them and say with her sparkling eyes "stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" "What Gotten Into You Miaka!?" "We Just Saw Each Other Yesterday!" "but I missed you two so much! Have a kiss!" "Wuah!" she touch her shoe box "even I missed my shoe box! But still stinks" (of course it is) "is she losing it?" "looks like it" and they go to in the class, the teacher already in the class "time to take attendance" "Here! Here! Yuuki Miaka Right Here!" "miaka, wait till you called" "nakagawa" "here" "mizuki" "here" "hongo" miaka look her desk, the person not here "hongo? hongo yui? that is odd she never misses class. Next miyoshi" "here" "(yui chan? that weird, when she called from the book, she sound energetic. but her mother say she not in home, I think she already go home. I wonder what happen?" "alright, take out your pencil and put everything else away, we got pop quiz" "WHAT!?" they all cried out "stop your griping! If you guys already studying for your entrance exams, then this will be easy" "miaka put your textbook away, it's a pop quiz" in front her friend telling her "a.. pop tart?" she hit her head using book "it's pop q-u-i-z!" "BEGIN!" "(hah.. I hate this, I wonder what happen to yui chan)" when she see her question paper she surprised "(I... I just skip this question first)" when she see every question, she shock and look all her classmate. Her feet are trembling "(wh- what am I gonna do!? everyone else is doing fine!) yui chan... Tamahome... (what if this is a real entrance exams!? I'm gonna fail for sure!)" she afraid now her body all trembling and she hear a sound "don't worry miaka" when she look at the people, the people is Tamahome "you'll be just fine, I'll be right behind you" "ta.. Tamahome!" Tamahome disappear, she just imagination tamahome. her classmate and her teacher all looking her. "what's wrong yuuki?" "Tamahome? where are you?" she running out from the class "yuuki!? Wait! Where are you going!?" "Tamahome!? Tamahome!" she searching him "(where are you!? Where Did You Go!? Tamahome!)" she trip over "he... Isn't here... he isn't anywhere in the world!" her tears down upon her cheeks "(no matter how much miss you, you exist only that book)!" she remember what her brother tell her, her class already end "I'm sorry brother, I gotta to see Tamahome! But first, I have to talk with yui chan"

She run over yui house when she already there she see yui parents "excuse me.." "miaka chan!" "did you see yui!? She from yesterday didn't in home!" "eh!?" "we already search all the places we know, but she didn't there anywhere! My good child yui wouldn't never do that!" "(yui chan missing!?" her mother grap her shoulder and cry "miaka chan! I want to know where's my yui!" "calm down! It's not her fault! Now we have to contact police" "(when she call me she had the universe of the four gods book, she couldn't be... she couldn't be..." "now we have to find her" "I help to find her too!" in miaka house her brother listening to music and she heard a sound in kitchen "hm? Mom?" he go to the kitchen "is that you?" but it was miaka, she take the food in refrigerator "So Now You're A Thief!? What About School!?" "brother, you supposed in college!?" "I don't have any classes today!" miaka run to her room "hey!" and she take her textbook "wait! Are You Trying Run Away From Home!?" "I have to find yui chan!" "huh!?" "she been sucked in the universe of the four gods book! I have to find her!" "that's book again!? I told you to forget all about the book!" "ONI CHAN! this isn't just about finding her, I don't think I'll be able to escape the book until I reached out for last page. I'm Sorry!" she run to the library "miaka! Come back!" in the library she sneak in when the librarian talk the other "did you hear last night? The police came about some girl was bleeding" "that's not at all. They heard a girl voice from the restricted room, but nobody was there" "that's too weird" miaka heard it and running to that room her brother follow her and go to the restricted room too "hey! Miaka! This-" "lock the door brother!" her brother lock the door miaka searching the book "four gods...four gods... here it is! (I'm coming yui chan! Tamahome!)" and she released her ribbon "brother, keep this and don't ever lose it! It's the connection me and you! please tell mom I'm sorry. I'm going" "huh!? Going!? What Do You Mean!?" when miaka open the book, the book glows red light and suck her into the book "no.. NO WAY!"

In the book the emperor was thinking "your majesty, I surprised this peace lasted this long" "during this years, konan has been too quiet" suddenly a red light appeared behind the emperor and miaka appear and fall into the emperor head "hahaha... I'm sorry Hotohori" "miaka?" "the priestess of suzaku has returned!" "the priestess of suzaku back!" Hotohori hold her "miaka.. I miss you.." "Hotohori...(he... He really missed me)" Hotohori told her when she return to her world "WHAT!? Since I Left, Three Months ALREADY PASSED!?" "there's been some trouble in this city. I must ask you as a priestess of suzaku, for a favor. You must find the other constellations as possible" miaka fell because her bag is too heavy. Hotohori had a sweat drop behind him "miaka! Be serious and moving your backpack" "I'm sorry" "relation with our neighboring country kutou have deteriorated. every year we send the ambassador's with peace treaties." "what's do you mean?" "our ambassador's have not return! in fact kutou accuse us of having never sent them in first place, isn't that odd? their minister's were angry, and declared war. they're sought our lands since antiquity" "EH!?" "(War!? If there a war, yui chan could get caught in crossfire!) Hotohori! Did you see yui chan!? A girl dresses like me and short hair!?" "I haven't..." "(not here!? Then where!?)" "miaka! konan is not strong country, gather the seven of constellations QUICKLY! Please!" "Hotohori... Okay!" then miaka searching yui "(the power of suzaku, if I gather the seven of constellation and summoning suzaku. I can find yui chan! First I have to find Tamahome and nuriko so we can-" "miaka!?" it was nuriko "nuriko?" "I thought it was you" "nuriko I missed you!" "I miss you too!" they are happily hug each other "anyway, where is Tamahome?" nuriko fell "don't suddenly change cool face!" "hahaha..." "he not here. He was making money, so he was heading home" "(eh!? I thought he was wait for me, alright then!)" miaka talking to Hotohori "you going search Tamahome?" "yes" "on you own!?" "no, nuriko coming with me" and nuriko was dressed a guy "he was dressed a guy and looking good too. So don't worry" miaka hold him with happily "it's just harder to protect you in women clothes" "very well but do be careful, there a reports of kutou spies in the area" when she and nuriko go buy something for search Tamahome, the people look at miaka and surround her "WUAH!" "hey, what are you guys doing!?" "priestess please singing for us!" "huh?" "it's already three months we didn't hear priestess song" "we want hear it" "wait, you guys! Miaka was-" "it's okay nuriko. and I want to sing too" "miaka we didn't-" "okay everybody want hear which song? Just one song okay?" everybody happy and said the song is miaka select "um.. Well the song is "I Offer This Tear To You"

"the wish from back then is sleeping in the earth"

"at the promised time the bud of hope, will sprout"

"when we first met our dreams were still seeds"

"I wonder how much time it will take for flowers to bloom"

"I offer this tears to you"

"if it can help you shine brighter, I always been watching over you"

"from the silent of sky, now I shall became the rain"

"from the corner of my closed eyes, something hot things falls"

"climbing toward to sky and looking down, it turns into love"

"I offer this tears to you, even if you don't realize it"

"then will be little warn and somehow nostalgic"

"now I will be your rain"

"eh... That's why they like her song, but my voice better than her" the people are satisfied "thank you for listen my song (it just like the idol, but it's okay everyone was happy hear my song)" miaka and nuriko go buy something and they set off "(that was fun. But I can't believe it, how dare Tamahome was making Money at a time like this!? are you already forget me? It's been three long months here)" "I can't believe you came back. tama chan definitely will be happy to see you. Ever since you left he been always daydream, when he eat food all he eat is a plate. But there no need to worry, Tamahome love you" "eh? that's not true when I told him my feelings, he say he didn't have any feelings on me" "that's because he not realize his feelings" suddenly became dark "eh?" "hey, how it get so dark!?" "no! Maybe we took the wrong path!" and miaka has fell down "OUCH!" "hey! Are you okay?" when miaka touch her head she realize her ribbon gone "oh no! The ribbon gone! If that gone I will lose my connection with my brother!" she search and found it when she take it suddenly someone throw the a rock at her "what was that for!?" "who are you!?" "(eh? that voice..)" her gangs make a fire and miaka saw his face is Tamahome "miaka?" "ta..Tamahome?"

_**To be continue... Sorry if my story was boring but I wanna make this story until end. If you guys are bored, it's okay for not read this story. But I wanna thanks you for read my story ^_^ and sorry if my writing style are bad.**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine: Invisible Enemies**_

"ta... Tamahome?" "miaka? is really you?" Tamahome touch miaka cheeks "has it only three months? I swear it's feel like a thousand year" miaka sobbed "Tamahome!" and they hug each other "I miss you (so warn... I can feel his beating heart... I don't care he is a character of book, as long I can be together with him. I can't help it! there's no one I love as much as him!)" "you look so well, did you you see your mom?" "y...yes but really not talk to much" nuriko clear his throat, miaka and Tamahome release they hands, blushed and look the other way "Tamahome San, who is these people?" "oh, this is miaka. The priestess of suzaku" "EH!?" "and this is a gay" nuriko hit his head "I mean the constellation of suzaku like me" "that's me" "you heard about kutou right? there been a lot suspicious people showing up, so I hired myself out to protect this village. As long as I'm around, this village will be safe" miaka look at him with lovely eyes "(Tamahome... He hasn't changed a little bit, I'm glad I'm with him again)" suddenly the fire went out they all were panicked "there no wind here, why the fire went out!?" "gotta get a light!" "everybody calm down! somebody go back to the village, get some-" in the real world keisuke has been read the book "suddenly some hands are come out from darkness and grab the priestess of suzaku" in the book miaka was grabbed some pair of hands and taken in somewhere "Miaka!" Tamahome chase her. suddenly something sparkling behind the people are go toward to them. while miaka still taken by some hand and miaka bite it "OUCH!" miaka turn to see who is it, is a monk. His face like a fox "that's hurt no da" "(wh- who is this?)" "you bite me pretty strong no da, I was protecting you the priestess of suzaku, kutou men are trying to hurt you no da. And now goodbye!" he disappeared leaving only his hat "eh? Eh!?" and she pick up his hat "what was that?" "miaka!" Tamahome found her "miaka! what happen? Are you alright?" "Tamahome! I'm alright.." they heard nuriko screamed and they returned where they before "nuriko what happe-" they see all the people are dead "KYYAAAAA!" "miaka don't look!" Tamahome closed her eyes "nuriko what happening!?" "just what you see! when miaka dissapear and you run after her, these arrows flew toward the direction where she was! I was safe" "(this men all dead because me!? is my fault!)" miaka crying Tamahome gently hug her and took them to his friend parent's, his friend parent's are treat them eat.

Miaka ate greedily, nuriko get a sweat drop "looks like your appetite doesn't damage" "so miaka what happen when someone took you in the deep forest?" "um... the guy is a face like a fox monk, he tell me the kutou want to harm me.." "it's natural the other empire see the priestess of suzaku and guardian of this empire as a threat" miaka sad "don't worry miaka, I will be your side and protecting you. So don't worry" miaka cheeks little red "Tamahome..." "Tamahome San! Please help us. There some men in the west entrance.." Tamahome stand up with happy face "another chance to gain money!" nuriko and miaka glare him "ehm... Eh.. It's terrible. nuriko kun, please take care miaka" Tamahome go to them with happy face. Miaka get a veins behind her "(money is more important than ME!?)" "before we gather the constellation other, first we have to heal Tamahome money maniac" "hohoho... Tamahome san money maniac is impossible to change, he is a good man" "what are you saying? If he is a good man, he wouldn't charge!" "no he is really good man" "like I was said-" "stop please, i don't wanna quarrel with his friend" "(I don't know why he wants money so badly)" while Tamahome take down four men "four men for four wens" Tamahome said with happy face, the villager all had sweat drop "is that enough?" "yes" in the morning miaka wake up and study English (the black words is an English) "**dark **is dark, **fast** is fast,** quick** is quick**." **and she heard a sound the outside it was Tamahome. "(Tamahome? Where is he going so early in morning? I'm gonna to follow him) nuriko! Nuriko wake up!" nuriko still sleep and she had an idea, she find flashlight "Ey." she direct the light to his eyes "GYAAAAA!" and they follow behind Tamahome "Moron! If I Gonna Blind, You Will Pay For This!" miaka ignored him "where is he going?" Tamahome go to the other city the people recognize him "oh, Tamahome! Long time no see, coming back home?" "yes, long time no see" "it seems like this is the town where he born" "here is... where Tamahome was born (I'm so happy)" "look, miaka" Tamahome go to the small house. There is a four children in cleaning house and they saw Tamahome "brother?..." "BROTHER!" "chuiren, shunkei, gyokuran, yuiren!" they all hug each other and they smile "are you guys be a good child while I was away?" "yes!" "(Tamahome.. I have never seen that face... there is a Tamahome I didn't know..)" Tamahome go inside, miaka and nuriko overheard they talking about

"dad! I'm back!" "tamahome..." "look how much I gain, how do you feel?" "thanks a lot, I am okay. Beside chuiren was taking care of the farm" "i was proud of you, chuiren. good job" "thank you, but not good like brother" "Tamahome I very happy that you worry us, but you have to find your happiness too. You can't spend whole life to taking care us, you will never find a wife" "dad, is okay... well I have to go now. chuiren I thrust you to take care them" "brother are you gonna leaving!?" the youngest child yuiren hold his feet "don't leave!" "yuiren.. Take this yuiren, i bought you a doll" "but I rather have brother" "yuiren, I would love to stay. but although I'm very far away, I will be always to think you guys. You guys all my family" and they hug each other "(Tamahome making money, it was all for his family)" miaka and nuriko are moved "tama chan..." "YUIREN!" "eh?" miaka saw the youngest child are collapsed, miaka go inside "what's happening!?" "eh?" miaka touch her forehead "she had fever, where is her bed!? I need something to cool her down, put over her blankets!" Tamahome was shocked "what are you doing!? quickly get some medicine!?" "ah! Yes Ma'am!" "I wonder the medicine will affected?" "you followed me?" miaka put the monk hat "I am still here" "of course you here Stupid!" "this person are brother wife?" "WHAT!?" "N-No! Don't Be Silly!" "Of Course Not! I'm still middle high school" "although they denied, they already reach so far, dad sir" Tamahome father was fainting "Nuriko! How Can You Say Something Like That!? Tsk, that's way I go early" Tamahome blushed and scratching his head "(Tamahome... Blushed so cute!)" his sister already wake up "br...brother..." "Tamahome watching her, i'm gonna take some water" "miaka" "huh?" "thank you" Tamahome smile at her, and she take water from river "(hehehe... I look like his wife. eh? What are I'm saying?, I can't be his wife not even his girlfriend. He is just a character of book, I have to find the four other constellation and yui chan!)" "what's wrong young girl?" "ah, nothing-" an axe was heading to miaka, Tamahome heard the sound "miaka!" "Tamahome? What's wrong?" Tamahome go outside "Tamahome wait!" while miaka able to avoid. in the real world keisuke still reading "a some assassins is trying to kill the priestess" "Assassins!?" "who- who are you!?" the assassins still trying to kill miaka "NO!" miaka forehead was glowed light red and appear symbol of suzaku. the assassins are closed his eyes, tamahome has come and punch the assassins, some a black clothes guy appeared and trying to hurt miaka. Suddenly a hands appeared from hat in miaka behind and the black guy was get hitting "he didn't have touch her!" the hat was flying and a monk come out from the hat. the black clothes guy and the other run away "that was dangerous no da" "mr fox!" Tamahome shield her "you are the one who told miaka she was dangerous, who are you? Are you human?" "that's rude no da, i'm just a monk no da" "thank you for save my life" "well, priestess of suzaku. you should take care for your actions, if not, more people are going to be sacrificed for your fault no da!" "eh?" some children screamed "that sound is from my house!" "that just what I was saying no da" "(sacrificed? is all my fault?)"

**_To be continued..._**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten: Looking For The Girl_**

when miaka and Tamahome return to Tamahome house, nuriko and Tamahome families are tied up by some strings, the kids all cry "miaka! Tamahome! Don't get closer!" the black clothes guy are tie Tamahome too "damn!" "Tamahome!" "priestess, if you wanna help this people... Let me kill you! Now, come here!" "(he has This kids and the sick man As hostages for kill me)" miaka get closer to him "miaka! No!" the monk are appeared and make a barrier "mister fox!" he use some magic and the string are cut off, the black clothes guy are using some sharp thing throw him. The monk dodge it and get a little bruise and his knee are glowed red light "(his knee are glowed red, maybe he is the constellation of suzaku!?)" nuriko catch the black clothes guy arm with full power "ARRGGHHH!" "we have some questions, how many kutou men are sent to kill miaka? Talk!" the monk and Tamahome senses something "WATCH OUT!" suddenly a flurry of arrows come out, they two protect miaka. while nuriko using the guy as barrier "your senses very well Tamahome, you are better than I thought" "No, no is nothing" "WHY YOU TWO DIDN'T PROTECT ME!?" nuriko full of veins behind him and break the arrow "you just see... when the priestess of seiryu appeared, this empire.." "priestess of seiryu!? What Do You Mean!? Answer Me!" the guy already dead "He is dead..." Tamahome treat the monk bruise "so you are the constellation of suzaku?" Tamahome ask him, the monk show his symbol in his right knee "my name is Chichiri, so don't call me mr. fox again no da" "you face is falling apart are you okay?" chuiren ask him "no problem" he open the mask "I have a replacement" they fright out "you found the fourth guy miaka, well he is a weird guy" "(better than a gay no da)" "the kids all cry and hug Tamahome except chuiren "brooother! I'm scared!" "don't worry chichiri already beat the bad guys" miaka bowed down to Tamahome father "I'm so sorry for this, is my fault" "no, is honor the priestess of suzaku came to our home" "but-" "don't worry miaka, you didn't do anything wrong" "ah, I brought the snacks, I thought giving them some gratitude" the children all snatch the snacks, they all happily eat "(whoa they are finished)" "well, kutou has same like us seven of constellation. when they found out the priestess of suzaku in konan, they started to search the seiryu no da" "it's supposed the old lady taiitsukun I think, gave the universe of the four gods to the four emperor" "but, they had to find a girl from different world, and that isn't possible is it?" "(yui chan! if they find yui chan, and she could become the priestess of seiryu like me- We Will Be Enemies!) yui chan..." "miaka? What's wrong? With that pale face?" nuriko ask her "no- nothing... I have to do something (I have to find her!)" "miaka? Where are you going?" tamahome ask her, miaka didn't hear "it is "that" for sure" "what is "that" ?" the kids are asking nuriko.

"(I have to go to kutou! at this rate, I will put Tamahome family in danger! So forgive me, everybody!)" in the konan palace, Hotohori pray to suzaku sculpture and senses something wrong "miaka? I had a bad feeling. I hope miaka is fine. suzaku, our protector gods, please protect miaka, the other and this empire please. miaka... If I were free like Tamahome, I will always be your side and protect you... Please be fine" in the Tamahome and the other waiting for miaka "it's getting late, where she's going?" tamahome were worry her "when she left, she said something yui chan" "wait a second, did you sure she was said yui?" "yes, and when the conversation are end, she strangely no da" "yui, the one that was with miaka when i first time see miaka. could it be she was in this world too!?" Tamahome go out "Tamahome where are you going!?" "nuriko! chichiri! Take care of my family! I'm going to search miaka!" "what's happening!?" "I'm going to looking her too no da!" and he disappear, while miaka is searching the kutou "excuse me sir, where is kutou?" "kutou? is in that direction" the farmer are point in the forest "in the forest is a shortcut way to the kutou" "thanks" miaka run to forest "wait miss! that forest is dangerous!" miaka didn't hear and move on to the forest, the forest are dark "(is dark and quite scare, but I have go to kutou!" something moving in the bush and appeared "A- A- A TIGER!? (Wh- What Should I Do!?) Ah, Play Dead!" and she lie down "No! This Is For A Bear!" miaka grab some timber "go ahead! I will not be eaten by you!" she still scare and closed her eyes, the tiger are going to attack her. suddenly her forehead glowed symbol of suzaku. Her hands are moving and hit the tiger, her eyes still closed "huh? My hands, are moving itself?" the tiger get hit and attack her again "KYYYAAAAA! I'M SORRY FOR HITTING YOU!" and someone throw the timber at the tiger mouth "Miaka!" "Tamahome!?" the tiger still alive, Tamahome run to the tiger and push the timber deep inside the tiger throat and die (so poor..) "S- Stop Risking Your Life To Me!" "what are you talking about!? I can't leave you alone! I know you gonna find yui alone, but look what happen when you alone" miaka remind what chichiri tell her "I can't let it happen again, so I alone to search her! Leave me alone!" Tamahome hug her "l- let me go!" "do you so hate to be with me?" Tamahome with sad face ask her "eh?" "when you are gone for three months, I were missed you so much! when you are return to this world, I was realized that you are so important to me... I will be your side and protect you, so don't escape again!" "(Tamahome... I want to be with you... always safe in your arm... but what would happen to your family!? I can't keep putting the danger of the man who I love)" miaka trembling "mi- miaka? Are you okay!?" miaka put some tired act "I too hungry, I can't move... I'm will not going, this places are scares me a lot" "really?" "what I need is some candy in nuriko bag" Tamahome get a sweat drop "pleasseee... you know that food can full me" "o- ok, you wait here, I going to take it. I will get back soon" Tamahome are heading to his house.

Miaka look at him with sad eyes "(I'm sorry..)" she get up and run to the forest "(I have to find yui chan! because this is a matter of friendship, Sorry Tamahome!" chichiri already know and watch her. Tamahome hasn't go to his home, he turn back to see miaka, and the person is not there "MIAKA!" while miaka She run and run, she trip over. Some farmer saw her "who are you?" in the Tamahome house "miaka is gone!?" "that idiot went to kutou alone! I'm going to bring her back!" "wait! are you going alone!?" "brother!" Tamahome turn to her father and her brothers "we will waiting for you" "yes, I'm Tamahome prepare some horse "Tamahome!" "nuriko, you go back to palace and tell everything to your majesty!" "you shouldn't go alone!" "Since I was born I have only worried about my family, i never thought a girl. But this is first time I worried about girl, I- I love her. That's why I risking my life to her" "ta- tama..." "hey! Why did you stop in tama!? Finish My Name!" while miaka in the farmer house and eat the food "can i have more?" "sure" the farmer wife get more food "but, are you really the priestess of suzaku? you really eat so much" her husband ask her "stop bothering her, here the food" "I'm just asking her" "thank you, you two really a lovely couple" "we been married in three months now" "wow, congratulations. Well it's too late for say it" they laughed miaka she remember when Tamahome hug her "(Tamahome...)" in the morning miaka was prepare to kutou "take care" "be careful on the road" "yes, thank you very much for yesterday. Ah, if a 17 years old boy named tamahome, were come and looking me, please tell him my messages" in the palace nuriko tell everything on Hotohori "Miaka Went To Kutou Alone!?" "it is so, please forgive us your majesty" "My Horse Now!" "your majesty! What Are You Planning To Do!?" the prime minister ask him "I'm Gonna Bringing Back Miaka!" "NO! Your majesty you are considered a public enemy in that empire!" "But! Miaka-" "Calm Down Your Majesty! You are risking to start the war!" Hotohori surprised and calm down "I understand now, please leave me alone" the prime minister sent a few soldier to find miaka, nuriko watch him with a sad eyes "(Hotohori sama...)"

While Tamahome still search miaka "(miaka had cross this town alone, I guess she couldn't reach so far alone)" the couple are saw Tamahome and point him "AAAHHH!" Tamahome surprised "look! That must be Tamahome! I'm Very Sure!" "again? This is already third time. Forgive my wife, at this afternoon a young girl asked us to give messages to that person. My wife calls Tamahome when some guy are cross this house" "is the girl name is miaka?" "eh!? The real one!?" "see, I told you" "what messages when she left!?" "I'm alright alone so don't follow me" Tamahome go faster to kutou "(miaka, why do you keep running away!?)" while miaka already in front of kutou palace. In front the palace had a two guard "(I'm finally here, but I still don't yui chan are there... But I have to try!)" and she walk in "ah, Good job" "wait who are you!?" "are you from here!?" "hey, look at her clothes. Your majesty said to look for a girl from different world" "could this girl is Priestess Of Seiryu!?" "(they didn't find yui chan!) exactly! I'm priestess of seiryu, so I can pass!" "wait! Where is the prove!?" "look! Ikeda aya and kudo mayu are walking in bikini!" "I don't know what are you talking about!" chichiri use his power and the guards can't move "what's going on here!?" "I can't move!" "my chance!" when she about going inside she saw a general with blue eyes "(blue eyes!? Who is he!?)" "what's going on!?" "ge- general!" "we can't move!" "a spell?" and the general break the spell "ah, we can move" chichiri little surprises "who is this girl?" "she claims to be a priestess of seiryu" "priestess of seiryu? That's good. we have been looking for you all time" "(what is it? Suddenly become good?)" "someone tell your majesty we already found her" "(EH!?) No! I have to find someone! Maybe later-" "hey, where is your passport!?" "let me in!" she heard someone and when she turned she saw Tamahome "(Tamahome!? He reach this place to looking for me!?) take me with you, Fast!" and the general take miaka with him "(I'm so sorry...)" and they go to the palace. Tamahome saw miaka with him "miaka?" suddenly chichiri appear and grab Tamahome "I'm so sorry, my friend are drink too much sake!" he take him and run "chichiri! What are you-" "miaka chan is taken in kutou emperor, following her will be dangerous so let me handle this no da" "eh?"

_**To be continue...**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven: The Priestess Of Seiryu**_

The general has takes Miaka to the emperor "(what I gonna do!? I can not go back now, if they knew, they would kill me!)" "So this is the priestess of seiryu" "(gk. So he is the emperor, but like an old man)" "seems yes, your majesty" the general opened his helmet "(whoa! Very good looking blond guy! So this is the general? Are he a foreigner?)" "we found her in the kingdoms gate" "hahahahahaha! Very good. Now we don't have to be afraid the priestess of suzaku, now I will have that stupid brat in my hand" miaka got a veins in behind her "one moment sir! The enemy konan emperor is enemy but he not stupid! You never know about Hotohori!" "what?" miaka panicked "(oh no! The words are come out from my mouth!)" the general ignore her "your majesty, there is one another person I want to introduce. Bring her here!" the guards are bring one girl out, when miaka see it, is a girl who wearing with miaka same clothes with short blond hair "yu-yui chan? It's really yui chan?" "mi- miaka?" "YUI CHAN!" miaka hug her with tears, yui tears are come out too "miaka... how could... aren't you go back in real world..?" "I came back to looking for you! How could I'm not came back!? We are best friend! of course I'm came back!" "you came back just for me?" "you are my best friend... We will going to same high school didn't we...?" "y- yes..." yui hug her too, and the two girl tearfully hug each other "so... Which is the priestess of seiryu?" everybody in palace are whisper each other "(oh my god! what I gonna to do!? Escape? No, if i do that, we will be caught off!)" "miaka.." suddenly two guards are come inside the room "excuse me sir! some intruder cross the gate! several soldiers try to stop them but no use!" miaka take this chance and push the two guards "Yui Chan! Let's Run!" they run off in somewhere "it's useless. Chase them, and keep yui san safe" the soldier all searching them. meanwhile yui and miaka hide in unknown room "what can we do now miaka?" "we have to go back konan. If you become priestess of seiryu, we will became enemies! Tamahome and the other are going to be happy to see you!" miaka see her vein of her hands are injury "yu- Yui chan! What happen with your hands!?" "oh, no this is just a scratch. Three months ago when I was in library, the universe of the four gods book are glow blue light and I was hurt myself when I was pulled in the book. Suddenly I was here and I didn't know what to do, that general was save me" "the man was the blond hair with blue eyes? Is he foreign?" "he said it is, his name was nakago"

Meanwhile nakago saw the soldier they all are beaten and one guy are stood and his forehead glow symbol of demon "where is... Miaka?" "the constellation of suzaku? Your symbol was demon, so you are Tamahome? You entered the enemies country just to save your priestess. An act of nobleness and dedication... Or I should say stupidity?" "I asked where is miaka!?" "ah, it doesn't matter now, she can't go back anymore" "oh, yes? Then I Retrieve Her Back By Force!" Tamahome going to kick him but nakago was avoid it and using his hand catch his feet and throw him at the ground "Argh! (he so powerful!)" chichiri make a spell to freeze the general movement "Run! Tamahome no da!" "a spell... So there is more constellation?" "chichiri! Look out!" the general are break the spell, Tamahome and chichiri are running inside the palace "the constellation of suzaku are cute" (eww... Are you gay like nuriko?) miaka and yui still hiding in unknown room, the soldiers and the guards still search them "if we keep hiding here, we won't be able go home" "but, what can we do?" one soldier are opened the door "Ah! You Two!" and he was hit by someone and fainted "eh?" is Tamahome "Tamahome!? Ah" miaka hiding yui back "miaka.. huh? You are yui right? Long time no see" "you... Remember me?" "yui chan?" miaka curious "one of the men was fainted!" some guard are found the fainting guard, miaka and the other was hiding behind cupboard. Tamahome feet still hurt "ouch!" "what's wrong?" yui ask him and saw his feet were bruised "so he hurt you? I will talk to him" "eh?" "don't worry, he will listen to me and I talk to him I leave this country to konan country so we can together" "yui chan!" she look Tamahome, Tamahome looks like angry "(oh no!)" "miaka! Why you did this alone!?" miaka didn't say anything. While yui saw nakago and the soldiers "na- nakago!" "yui San? Where were you? It's no good seen if you with the priestess of suzaku" "I'm not priestess of seiryu! We already talk it and I refused! Miaka she came back just for save me! I'm going to konan with her!" "I see... You think this is the best, it seems you more worried her than you? remember when I found you 3 months ago" yui gulp really hard "if you change your mind, please go to seiryu shrine" Yui run away with scared face.

While tamahome still ask miaka "why you don't accept my protection?" "I... I can do it by myself... Besides this is my business not your..." "I have nothing to do?" yui are go back in unknown room "am I nuisance for you?" Tamahome touch her cheeks "miaka-" yui shocked to saw Tamahome kissed miaka "tama-home..." "if I am nuisance, let it be... But I love you" miaka and yui surprised, miaka tears are running down in her cheeks "you... You are not nuisance... When I go back in my world, I can't forget you... That's why I came back..." "(Eh!?)" yui shocked "I love you...so I can't keep putting you in danger-" miaka not finished talking Tamahome kiss her again, miaka closed her eyes they two was kissing in deep kiss. yui who overheard was trembling and see her vein of hand remembering what nakago say and she comes with fake smile, Tamahome and miaka were blushed and look other way "let's go to konan, nakago say it's ok" when yui take them miaka happily hug yui arm. Yui still make a fake smile "but it's really ok they let us go?" "yui say it's okay, so we are fine" "before we go to konan, tamahome. you go back first, I want to talk to miaka for a while" yui take miaka to dark room "whoa, very dark" yui closed the door, miaka saw a scary dragon sculpture "GYAAAA!" Tamahome heard miaka scream go back the room "miaka!? What's is it!?" when Tamahome try open the door, the door was have a barrier "it's no use no da!" "chichiri!? What's happening here!?" "they put a spell at this door! No one related suzaku can enter no da!" "Eh!?" miaka hugged yui with a teary eyes "it- it's just a sculpture... You don't have to scream.." "you the one was screamed" yui got a sweat drop behind her "miaka, you know, if I entered this world before you... I would be a priestess of suzaku. I would be been loving by Tamahome" "what are you talk-" miaka body was feel heavy "my- my body-" "is hurt? of course it was hurt because, this is the shrine of seiryu" "eh?" "your Tamahome wouldn't come!" "yu- yui chan? Is this a joke...?" yui grap her hair "this isn't A Joke! You Didn't Came Back For Me! You Did It For Tamahome! It is so like you, looking for someone who can protect you, YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPEN 3 MONTHS AGO WHEN I WAS HERE!" yui slap miaka face, miaka fell in the ground "you know miaka? I love Tamahome! I will not let you two together even if he not love me! Nakago!" nakago appears his forehead was glowing symbol of heart "yes, the priestess of seiryu" "let me introduce again. this is nakago, the constellation of seiryu. Interesting right?" "yui chan.." "bye miaka" miaka tears are come out "Yui chan, WAIT! WHY!? YUI CHAN!" "you ask me why? Because I realized you never be my friend! I had been stupid waiting you for 3 months!" outside the door, Tamahome try to break the door but no use "damn! I can't even touch the door!" "I try to go inside the door no da!" "yui... chan.." miaka try to stand up "please... Tell me the reason..." yui was silence "yui San is going to be a priestess of seiryu, and I won't let anyone interfere. Die!" nakago forehead glowed blue light and miaka without touch her body are hurt "KYAAA!"

in the real world keisuke her brother was dreaming miaka "MIAKA!" when he wake up, he was in the trains. Everyone in the train all laughed him "(it was a dream)" "um... You drop this book" "oh, thank you" he quietly look at the universe of the four gods book and remembering when miaka go into the book "(who would believe that my sister are go inside the book. I'm the only one who can research this mysterious book, take care of yourself miaka, your big brother will rescue you" in the book miaka all her body was full of wound "yu- yui chan..." "what a stubborn girl" nakago attack miaka again, chichiri teleports himself go in the room and just in time rescue miaka from being crushed against the door "that was dangerous no da, she could been killed no da" nakago was surprised "is impressing. a suzaku constellation could break the spell" chichiri little bit angry "chi- chichiri" chichiri break the spell and the door, so Tamahome can go inside "miaka!" he saw miaka full of wound "mi- MIAKAAA!" nakago put a barrier around yui "yui san stay behind me-" Tamahome run to nakago and punch him in his waist "ngh!" "miaka! Are you okay!?" "Tamahome! Go inside my hat! This hat can teleports you twos to somewhere! Quickly!" "No! Yui chan-" "Yui! Come with us! Quickly!" "tama-" nakago stood in front yui "NEVER!" nakago attacking chichiri by his spell, chichiri try to make a barrier, his mask has opened and his face have a scar "just go! I will follow you two later!" "but- yui chan-" Tamahome push her inside "yui! I swear we will came back to rescue you! Wait for us!" Tamahome come inside and chichiri come too "wait!" they disappear and leaving only hat "yui San, excuse me" "it's okay. Besides it's too boring if we killed them quickly (i will never forgive you! Miaka!)"

_**To be continue...**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve: Only You**_

Miaka was dreaming about she and her friend.

In her dream:

"jonan? You are going to take exam to get there!?" "I had no choice, it's what my moms wants..." "i see... then I get there too" "eh?" "I've take care of you since kindergarten, if we don't go to same high school, who knows what will you do" "Yui chan!" miaka hug her and they two fell in the stairs "ouch..." "I'm sorry yui chan" the other are sweatdropped "hey, you two panties are completely visible" they blushed and quickly get up "yui chan, if we get into same high school together, let's see who will be the first get a good looking boyfriend!" "well, I'm will be win" "what's that supposed to mean!?" they laugh together.

End of her dream

"yui chan..." "miaka, miaka!" somebody called her, when she open her eyes is Tamahome who is in her top and naked. Miaka look at her body, she was naked too and blushed "eh? KYAAA! PERVERT!" and she punched him "It's A Mistake! Tamahome fell from the bed "I didn't undress you... When I wake up we both already naked..." "(my wounds already healed?) where are we?" "I don't know, there is no sign of chichiri" miaka remembering when yui talk to her in kutou and sad "what's wrong?" miaka was say nothing and Tamahome gently hug her "It's about yui? At that time, we had no choice. But I swear we will find a way to rescue her" "(no, Tamahome... Yui didn't want to...) I have to go back to kutou" "why!?" "I have to ask why yui chan do that! And give me the sheet!" "Stupid! There is only one! You are going to leave me naked!" "I have to wrap my body!" Tamahome fell from the bed again "your wounds already healed and doing nonsense again" they saw taiitsukun, Nyan-Nyan, and chichiri "taiitsukun?" "chichiri" "if taiitsukun are here, which means this is Mt. Taikyoku!?" miaka guessing "long time no see miaka, Tamahome. Chichiri all of sudden take you two-" "miakaaaa! Long time no see!" "Miaka, your wounds were-" "We Heal it! We Heal it!" "Mend Your Clothes! Mend Your Clothes!" "HEY! LET ME TALK TO THEM!" Nyan-Nyan all running with smile face "they- they all saw me!" They ignore him "here, the clothes no da" "but, how chichiri know this place?" "I've-" chichiri open his mask "I've been training here about three years" and they putting on clothes "so miaka, you really wanna going back to kutou?" "I Have To Ask Why Yui Chan Do That! I Have To Know What Happened In 3 Months Ago!" "could you talk not too close?" "ah, I'm sorry" "I can tell you what happen without go to kutou. Come here!" and they follow taiitsukun to the other room and they saw a big mirror "whoa! What a big mirror!" "this mirror has record of everything in this world" "oh, like a video" "it can show us what happened your friend in kutou 3 months ago" and the mirror show up yui "yui chan!" it was show yui are looks like in the dangerous place "miaka? Where are you?" Tamahome was thinking "that is kutou!" "eh!?" and there's 3 men are look her "look at that girl" "she dresses strange, but she was hot" "come here, girl" "want to play us?" yui was scared and run "Miaka!" the men are pin her down and ripping her clothes "MIAKA! MIAK-" the men are shut her mouth "MIAKA! HELP ME!" "hey! Shut up!" Tamahome and chichiri can't watch anymore "MIAKA! WHY YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME!? MIAKA! MIAKAAAAAA!" "st- stop it, It's Enough! STOP IT!" the mirror was not showing up yui again, miaka tears are come out her body are trembling "that's why she want to cut her veins... I didn't heard she screaming in my world... She got here trying to help me... She ended up suffering... And what did I do to her...?(yui chan!)"

In kutou yui speak to the kutou emperor "so you are the real priestess of seiryu. It's pity that priestess of suzaku escape, although you going to take care that girl "(miaka... She didn't bother anything this 3 months ago. And this time she didn't come for me! What's "let's going to same high school?" I thought you are my friend, I never forgive you! Miaka!) yes, I will take care of priestess of suzaku!" her tears are running down upon her cheeks "very well, priestess of seiryu. Then I will have everything under your control" "I understand" she wipe her tears and go to her room "(miaka, there is no way going back now, I'm not going to let you fulfill your wish! I won't let you happy with Tamahome!)" in Mt. Taikyoku miaka shuts herself in the room "Tamahome, how is miaka?" "no, she doesn't want to go out in the room. If this continues-" taiitsukun suddenly appear in upside down, Tamahome was fright out "AAAAA! I'M SCARED!" "after 3 years, I already used to it" taiitsukun still upside down, miaka still in the room and feel is her fault yui was raped. "(yui chan... It's my fault yui chan! How can I fix it!?) why I couldn't hear her voice were I'm in real world?" "because when you were in your world you took out that thing that was boding you two" it was taiitsukun were talking "when I took out this uniform that was bonding me and yui chan, I couldn't contact yui chan in this world!? I didn't hear that!" "that's why it wasn't your fault, she just have bad luck" "Bad Luck!? How Can You Say Simple Like That!? She Was Saving Me When She Arrived Here! What can I do... I need to fix it..." miaka was sobbed "miaka, look at this" miaka saw it's a mirror and suddenly she was at the sky down there was a city "eh? AAAAA! I WILL FALL!" but she doesn't fall but floating "I'm not fall? I am the Super Girl!" "LOOK DOWN! YOU STUPID GIRL!" and she going down there, it was konan city, she going to the palace and she saw Hotohori in worry face and nuriko approach him "your majesty, please rest a little bit. How long you gonna stay without sleeping and eat?" "nuriko? No one can see me?" "I'm too worry about miaka and my people, if only I know they were okay" "of course she was okay. She was with Tamahome and chichiri, and she are priestess of suzaku" "it's true, but I still..." "(Hotohori...)" and she saw the konan villager are panicking "it's true that kutou was going to invade us!?" "they said a town in west frontier was already..." "how can this be? Wasn't priestess of suzaku our side!?" miaka little shocked "no! I was sure priestess will save us!" There was one boy said it "she will never betray us" another one has said it too "do you understand now? You have responsibility!" "but, I-" "why you become the priestess of suzaku?" taiitsukun showing her school now "my school!? They had an exams, I have to enter the high school! I-" miaka back in her room "wha- what was that?" "that was illusion, do you know what you have to do now?" "I...(they are right, in all time I was just thinking myself... entered this book, become the priestess of suzaku, what happened to yui chan. I can't keep running away!)" she open the door, the two constellation of suzaku still standing wait she come out "I'm sorry both of you, for making worried you guys" "miaka?" "let's go back to konan! And search the other constellations" miaka said with cheerfully face, Tamahome was gonna hug her but she avoid it "(Tamahome... Yui and I are enemies now, the only put everything becomes normal is search the other constellations and summon suzaku. I want everything go back normal with yui chan and protect konan for hotohori, so I keep this feelings for you, besides yui is in love with you...)" they were back to konan

"your majesty! The priestess of suzaku and the other are back!" "Hotohori I'm back" Hotohori quickly hug her "miaka! I'm glad you were fine" "yes, sorry for making you so worry" Hotohori saw Tamahome, Tamahome little mad. Hotohori know that and let it go "I'm little tired, so I'm going to my room. Oh, I'm forgotten here is chichiri" "da!" "?" "Miakaaa!" "nurikooo!" they were hug each other with happy face "nuriko, you're gay as always!" "miaka, you're stupid as always!" "did you find your friend?" "yeah, sort of.." they go away, miaka completely ignore Tamahome "grrr... miaka!" Tamahome had a veins now, in miaka room she was going undress now and she see her things. Meanwhile Tamahome was going to her room "miaka! We need to talk!" she saw miaka mouth full of food and can't eat it anymore, Tamahome fell down "what are you doing!?" miaka Spit it out "i was Very hungry and I want something to eat..." Tamahome saw her bra was open and touched it "what is this?" miaka throw her things "PERVERT!" and he saw so many things he don't know "what's this?" "stuff I brought from my world. you don't know? Oh, of course you don't" Tamahome was gonna steal it and his eyes are money eyes sign, miaka fell down with sweatdrop on her head "TAMAHOME!" "SORRY! I Didn't Come For This! It's was my old habits. Why you ignore me?" miaka didn't answer him and look the other way "Tamahome, tomorrow I gonna search the other seven constellations of suzaku-" "that has nothing to do with us" "I'm the priestess of suzaku and you are one of the constellations, we have to keep distance. So don't come my room like that again, ok-?" Tamahome kiss her "let me go!" Tamahome push her down her bed "do you think I let you go and say "I'm understand, okay miss?" " "do you not understand? Yui is in love with you!" There was moment of silence "miaka, did you know what this symbol of my forehead means?" "demon" "not that one!" "?" "when I was a brat, I was always bullied because of this symbol. Now I finally understand, it means I have to protect you, it's a proof that I live for only you" miaka blushed and her tears come out "Tamahome!" they hug each other "(I can't live without you! I love you so much!) are you always be with me? Forever?" "of course silly" "(I'm sorry yui chan...)" Hotohori saw them and relieved they happy

_**To be continued...**_

_**I'm so sorry I change the story you guys didn't like it, I make the story Hotohori didn't love her as woman but as a little sister and Tamahome didn't go to kutou. I'm very sorry you guys didn't like it and think So boring, but I like this story better than the real story. Please review it, Just one is okay, I will be happy. And sorry my English were bad**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen: Searching The Other Constellations**_

At the morning they all prepare going to search the other constellations "It's decided then? You go look the other constellations?" "yes, I've have enough rest now" "If you gonna search the other constellations here the "four gods" scroll. Last time I forgotten to bring you this" "ah, thank you. But taiitsukun give me the this ball" miaka take it out "what is this?" "taiitsukun say this ball can search the other constellations more easier. Then, I go" "miaka" "yes?" "please promise me you have to take care for yourself" "yes, thank you" and they bowed to the emperor except miaka and they set off. In the way, the ball has react and come out "mountain" word "look! A word come out!" miaka show to them "mountain? If mountain which means Reikaku mountain" "That mountain is not far, but it's full of bandits" "it's okay Tamahome, nuriko. Everything will be alright, right? Chichi-" "?" "where is chichiri?" In palace Hotohori was sigh suddenly chichiri appear in front Hotohori "chi...chi...chichiri!?" "mm... I've come back no da" "why?" "because, your highness look so sad no da" Hotohori smile sadly "I want to protect miaka too, like you guys. I want protect her like Tamahome, she was important to me..." "hm... I can replace you no da" "eh?" Chichiri transform become Hotohori. Hotohori was surprised "look, Now I'm your twin no da, I can take your place in while no da" "chichiri..." Hotohori smile little bit and become annoying face "I'm a lot more beautiful!" "eh?" "my eyes more beautiful! My nose is more straight! And I look more refined! change back to yourself!" "I can't look more like you anymore no da!" while miaka and the other are stop in the restaurant "we like to eat the best food here! We have money a lot!" miaka take the bags of money "hey! Don't spend too much money!" "don't be like that, if we hungry we have to eat!" "the money will be gone if you eat so much!" Tamahome make a crying face, nuriko ignore they two "I wonder where chichiri going?" the waiter bring the food "here you go!" "yay! Looks so delicious!" "let's eat" nuriko saw the waiter and the other are evil smile "Wait! You Two Don't Eat!" Tamahome was gonna eat it and he stop, miaka already eat all "AA! WHY YOU EAT ALL!? EVEN MINE TOO!" miaka was suffer and gonna collapses "miaka!" tamahome right in time grab miaka "Miaka! Are You Alright!?" suddenly the waiter was use an axe gonna to kill nuriko, nuriko grab and break the axe "Tamahome! Run! These People Are The Bandits!" "Give Me Us Your Money!" some men use axe too and gonna attack Tamahome and miaka. Suddenly the men are bleeding and faint, behind him it was Hotohori use sword stab him. "your majesty!" "Hotohori!?" "why your majesty was here?" "is everything okay?" "we didn't eat so we fine but, miaka" Tamahome answer him "are she poisoned?!" "no, *cough* I eat too fast so I chocked. Please give me the water" Tamahome and Hotohori fell down, nuriko hit her.

they out the restaurant and Hotohori talk to miaka under the tree, nuriko and Tamahome eavesdrop them "chichiri replaced you!? But why you come here all the way?" "I was worried about you... Besides I want to look the other constellations looks" Hotohori smile "don't worry everything will be fine, trust me!" "I did trust you but..." "Hotohori, are you... Wanna out to play?" "no! I didn't think like that!" "I'm just kidding" they laughed each other. Suddenly spikes down toward miaka from the tree, Hotohori shieled her down. They two are faint out "Miaka!" "Your Majesty!" suddenly they two been hit from behind and faint out too, they been taken somewhere. When miaka woke up, she saw she and the other are tied up "Tamahome! Hotohori! Nuriko! You guys wake up!" and they wake up "miaka?" "I'm glad you guys are okay" "where are we?" nuriko ask, "ouch!" Hotohori arm were injured "what's wrong!? Are you hurt!?" miaka ask him "did ya sleep well?" there was full of men "who are you guys!?" Tamahome ask him "what? Yah don't know us!? Now I tell ya! We are the bandits of reikaku mountain! We already keep your luggage!" miaka think an idea "(the taiitsukun ball showed up the word of "mountain", does that mean the one of these bandits is one of the constellations!?)" "so be a good girl and-" miaka use her teeth tear they clothes "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS GIRL!?" ARE SHE BARBARIAN!?" miaka still tear it "that idiot! What she do it!?"Tamahome cried out, "miaka! Even if you glutton, you don't have to eat them!" nuriko cried out, tamahome and Hotohori sweatdropped. Some blue hair guy hit her head and grab her "who's this girl?" "brother!" "why ya come here?" "I came cuz, the big chief want me to bring a new little girl. This girl looks okay, I'm sure he would like it" "miaka!" "wait for a minute!" miaka approach the three guys "you guys just stay here, the leader of these bandits could be the fifth of the suzaku. I'll go see it, so you guys be good. Hotohori you're hurt so be good too" the blue hair man grab her "let's go!" miaka wink at them, "miaka!" the one of bandits unchain Hotohori and nuriko "you two girls also cute, ya two serve drink with us now" "cu-cute?" "looks like he think we are woman except Tamahome" "hey! Why you won't unchain me!?" "because you a guy! woman serve us will be better than you!" (of course is it) "bu- but I'm a-" "your majesty! Miaka asked us to stay here, so it's what we going to do" "but, I'm not a girl!" "hey! quickly serve us!" "yah, move your asses!" Hotohori can't say anything, he powdering his self and make a beautiful woman face "so let's do it nuriko" "nuriko shocked, Hotohori serve the bandits like a girl "I didn't know your majesty would doing this" "your highness, you are weirder now" Tamahome and nuriko sweatdropped.

the blue hair man already take miaka to the in front leader room "excuse me. yes, what is it? It's kouji. I brought you a girl, sir. oh, what a good surprised. Enter. Thank you very much" miaka fell down "(why he speaking with his self?)" when he open, the leader are an old drunken man. Miaka shocked, her body become gray "oh, kouji you finally take the new girl" "yah, but I don't know is fit with you" the leader look her toe until her face "ok, it's perfect" "at you service, sir" kouji bowed him and go out "wait! Don't be so quick!" kouji close the door, miaka make a crying face "please... Don't leave me alone with him..." and she make a stern face "I- if you the leader, then you should know your men. I want to ask are you know one of your men have a Chinese sign somewhere in his body?" "huh? A sign?" "yes! I want know! Tell me!" "well, I want to answer you, but first be a good girl with me" he gave her a pervert look. Meanwhile Tamahome still tied up, Hotohori and nuriko still serve them. "(miaka... I hope she okay..)" Tamahome see Hotohori sword and a veins in his head "(if my legs didn't tied up, I already use that sword!)" one of the man look hotohori with pervert eyes "ya- ya a flat chested but ya so beautiful" "ohohohoho... Lots a people say so (i think I wanna Kill Him!) but, nuriko have more style than me" I don't care about her! Ya more beautiful than her!" nuriko had a veins in his head and broke the glass "I will kill you later!" say in a small voice. "when I think that bastard eiken s'oo mad!" "that genrou are not here and the leader already dead!" "that eiken is nothing but a fat pig!" "not even strong!" "he loves a young girl! And this new one!" Tamahome and the other heard it "I so pity that poor girl" "I hope she is not virgin" "What- What Did You Just Say!?" Tamahome break the chain "Tamahome take me the sword!" Tamahome threw the sword at Hotohori, the bandits are surprised "What! You a man!?" "it's too late for you realized this, you idiots!" the three guy attack the bandits. in leader room, the leader are take off miaka clothes "DON'T COME CLOSER YOU FAT PIG!" "hey hey, it'd be better if you be quiet" the leader use a knife to fright miaka "NO! HELP ME! TAMAHOME! HOTOHORI! NURIKO!" kouji heard miaka scream and felling annoyed the leader "that's scumbag-" suddenly Tamahome grab his collar "Tell Me WHERE IS MIAKA!?"

Miaka still trying to run from the leader of bandits "hey be calm, you want to know which one of my men have Chinese sign in his body isn't?" miaka shocked "i back when the stars of suzaku been reunited, yui chan...)" "that's it, relax..." the leader touch her thigh "(TAMAHOME! EVERYONE!)" suddenly the room wall were broken, somebody trying to break it, and the wall have a hole "Nuriko!?" the piece of the wood are hit the leader head and he faint. "wow... What a strength" "miaka!" "Tamahome!" and they hug each other "miaka! Are you alright!?" "Hotohori!? You still hurt!" "it's not very important" "no! Is important! Are you okay!?" "is okay right now, Hotohori smiled at her. And he point the sword at the leader "this girl is the priestess of suzaku! if you touching her one hair or her body, then you are dead!" "wait! I want him to answer me! Tell me! Which one of your men have a Chinese sign!?" "okay! Okay! I tell ya, it's tasuki! Tasuki have a Chinese sign on his right arm!" "(tasuki!? I'm found the fifth constellation of suzaku!) then where is the man?" miaka been grab on something, fast as a wind "miaka?" "the girl is over here" they saw is a guy with orange hair grab miaka "gen- genrou!?" kouji fright out "yo- you came back!?" the leader already scared "ah, yes. It's bad for you doesn't it? eiken? So you b'came leader when I gone? How come a disgusting like you have a cute girl?" "let miaka go!" Tamahome are angry "let me borrow this girl. If ya wanna take this girl, come and fight with me, and we see who between us are deserves to become leader. Don't worry I will take care this girl tonight" "(WHAT!?)" "give us back miaka!" genrou use talimans and summons the wolf "why you don't have a little bit fun with these ones first!?" the wolf attack them "come on. we're going, brat" "TAMAHOME! HOTOHORI! NURIKO!" "MIAKA!" genrou and miaka are disappear.

_**To be continued...**_


	15. Chapter 14

**_Chapter Fourteen: Wolves In Fortress_**

"EVERYONE!" "MIAKA!" a wolf going to bite Hotohori and tamahome. Tamahome is punch the wolf, Hotohori use sword slash it. And the wolf turning paper "Paper?" Tamahome and Hotohori are confusion, the other wolf are bite eiken head "OUCH! NOW I'M MAD!" he take the fan and cries out "REKKA SHI EN!" and the wolves are burn become an ash. Nuriko and Tamahome are running and hide in outside window "what a big fire" nuriko sweatdropped "a paper turning a wolf and now a fire come from a fan?" "Tamahome! nuriko!" they saw Hotohori are far from the outside window "are you two alright?" "your highness run very fast" nuriko praise him "I wasn't running away! I was chasing after miaka!" "sure sure" Tamahome answer him "it's true!" eiken was very mad "stupid genro! I'm finally become a leader now! as long I have this, I don't have afraid now!" meanwhile genro, he take miaka in somewhere and roughly put her down "This is one of my hideouts, nobody will come to save ya now. I'm sorry, i got nothing against ya, blame to eiken for take you. Be a good girl now." tasuki grab miaka chin and gonna kiss her, miaka slapped him very hard "OUCH! What Are YA Doing!?" "That's My Line! Just Because I'm A Girl So You Underestimate Me! I Don't Afraid You! Come Near Me and You See!" miaka are act a pro boxing man, tasuki sweatdropped and look away "I'm quit, I don't like a girl who doesn't cry. anyway I don't like girl. I gonna keep you as hostage for a while, so stop-" miaka was take off his shirt, tasuki have a vein in his head "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? You Said No And Then-" "I just wanted to check if you have a chinese sign on your body. I don't know if you know me, I'm miaka, the priestess of suzaku. I'm searching the constellation of suzaku, one of the constellation name is "Tasuki" so let me check" tasuki put on his shirt "I don't Know What Are Ya Talking About, But-" tasuki sense something and shut her mouth "WHO'S THERE!?" "Hello! Yes? Who is it? It's kouji who has come to see his old pal genro. Oh, my pal kouji! come in!" kouji open the door "thank you" miaka and genrou fell down "Kouji!?" and they grab they arms and twirl happily "long time no see ya! How are you!?" "But ya just saw me a while go man! You didn't notice me!? How cold man!" miaka sweatdropped "(what's up with this guys!?)"

In the kutou yui were seriously thinking something "yui san, what are you thinking now?' "nakago..." yui turn other away "were you like that suzaku boy?" "... Looks like you are misunderstand... I'm not falling in love him, that's is just a lie to scare miaka" "so, you still like that priestess of suzaku?" "No! That traitor!? why I like her!? At 3 months ago she didn't save me neither looking for me!" "didn't you want to revenge?" "eh?" yui look at him, nakago smiling "maybe later, not at this time. When that time come, I will call you" yui look at the moon "should I order to spy them?" "yes, when they find the sixth constellation of suzaku, at that time I will revenge her!" yui are seriously mad, nakago was full of satisfaction face. While genrou and kouji are explain about former leader "so... You're the one should become the leader of bandits?" miaka ask genrou "yeah" "before our former leader died one month ago, eiken took genrou position to become the leader. Our former leader... before he died he still worry about you... Genrou." "when I leave this mountain,I were find medicine for him but I didn't know..." "Yosh! I help you!" "hah?" "I help you to take back your leader chair! and go back the place which belongs to you! I'll will ask help Tamahome and the other too!" "Listen, Ya-" "you don't need to thank me" and she make a puppy eyes "if we succeed, you can help us to find tasuki, won't you?" "it's not what I meant!" "now that's settled, let's go! Genrou! Kouji!" tasuki and kouji sweatdropped "are she forgotten she a hostage?" kouji ask him "I think you're right" "listen all of you! Now that traitor genrou who abondoned us! try to attack me tonight! we have to fight him!" "YEAH!" "Yeah!" miaka yell too "stupid, don't yell too" tasuki hit her head "they all listen to him, what a pathetic!" "yes! They all just afraid the former leader thing!" "what is former leader things?" "the hell fan" miaka and tasuki sweatdropped "it's a iron fan can shoot fire and burn you to ashes instantly" tasuki answer her and takes out the talisman" "oh! You had wolves come out just with this! lemme see! Lemme see! How does the trick work?" "it's not a trick, it's an illusion! "they're talisman I got from a sorcerer while I was travelling. You can write anything you like and they can come out as a phantom" "heh... You can write anything you like and can appear?" miaka write about cake names and the last talisman write "yuuki madoka sis" and miaka laugh "genrou! We should go there before he find us!" "c'mon give me back my talismans" suddenly a sword came out from the bush "AARGH!" tasuki avoid it "you! How dare you lay on miaka!" Tamahome grab his collar "where is miaka!?" "Tamahome!? Oh, I'm great three of you are safe!" "miaka?" nuriko grab the kouji "are that is our line?" miaka explain anything to three guys

"so you want to help them?" Tamahome ask her "Yes!" "I know you kind but, are you really want to help these two?" Hotohori ask her too "yes! If we help them, they can tell where is tasuki!" "miaka, you too kind" nuriko said with smile "hey! Genrou group is here!" "oh damn!" "leave it to me! Come out! Wolves!" tasuki summon the wolf but is into the cake "eh?" they are surprised, miaka shocked "Again! Come Out! Wolves!" this time he summon the ten talisman but is not work, all of them into the cake. Tasuki fell down "WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL OF THIS!?" miaka squat down, nuriko look her "miaka!" miaka shurugged "did you did it!?" kouji ask him "I... Couldn't resist..." "NOW WHAT HAVE WE GONNA TO DO!?" tasuki cries out, suddenly a fire come out to them "ARGH!" "look out!" Tamahome protect miaka the other are dodge it "what's up genrou? Can't summon the wolves!?" "I guess this is the end!" Hotohori said with calm "hahaha... do you think so!?" miaka laugh stupidly "DON'T LAUGH!" tasuki hit her "we can't fight with them! Tasuki is among them!" Tamahome said "so what are we gonna to do!?" Hotohori ask him "your majesty, this is not our concern, so why don't let they do it self?" "genrou! We gonna do it!" "but we can't approach eiken without my talisman! Damn! They won't help us!?" "we have to fight against our own companions!" miaka heard it little shocked and run to eiken grab the fan "That's Enough Now! Give Genrou Back His Fan! It's Belongs To Him!" "Miaka! That's Idiot! What Are She Think Doing!?" "what's up with this girl!?" eiken grab roughly her neck "move one step, I will twist her neck!" "You Scumbag!" Tamahome forehead are glow demon character "No!... Don't worry about me... And you guys bandits in front my eyes... What are you!? Men or a coward child!?... You just let this fat guy doing whatever just because afraid the fan!? Didn't you guys feel sorry to your former leader!? ... That is... Just... Just..." "that is just useless Men!" a girl appear and punch eiken, eiken let miaka go. And the girl are hit the bandits "who's that girl?" Tamahome ask "I don't know, I never saw this girl" tasuki answer it "her face looks like miaka" Hotohori are disbelief, they can't believe they eyes. While miaka saw her and her eyes are glisten "(si... Sis?)" the bandits are fainting except eiken "the- the fan.." genrou took the fan "too bad ya too late, eiken!" "ya finished now!" the girl turn to miaka and smile "sis? (are this is dream? Sis is close to me?) SIS!" her tears come out, when she gonna hug her, The girl is turn to paper. Miaka held it and sobbed "(sis, cannot be here...right?)" "miaka" Tamahome hug her gently, nuriko are shocked "that girl..." he remembering something "why I keep remember her?..." they tie up them "for- forgave us.. Boss..." "I don't have Grudge to you guys, perhaps if I were you guys, I would do same things" "but boss-" "thanks to priestess of suzaku, because of her, the situation changed to my favor" "yeah... Thank you very much! We were betray our former leader, because of you-" "listen, I'm here for nothing! However I want to ask guys. is there tasuki among you guys? I like him to join us" "tasuki?" "you know?" "no, I'm not" "hey eiken! Did you know tasuki!?" "Er... Well, I don't know him, I just heard from somebody" "I know tasuki" they turn to genrou "but sorry, tasuki is our former leader name and he is dead" miaka shocked "WHAT!?(tasuki dead!?)"

_**to be continued...**_

_**Like the summary written, miaka has a sister name madoka ^_^ if you like it please keep read it. if it was boring, I'm so sorry.**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen: Capital Of Resurrection**_

"Tasuki is dead!?" miaka and the other shocked "your majesty, what should we do now?" nuriko ask him, Hotohori just quiet not say anything "genrou. you didn't visit his grave, tomorrow we will going there" kouji tell him, genrou just nod. At night nuriko was dreaming

In his dream:

Nuriko still 10 years old with his sister, run happily and one girl follow behind them "Wait! You two! Wait for me!" "not a chance! Hahaha..." they still run and nuriko trip over "ouch..." "ha! You trip because you didn't wait for me! Hahaha..." he just scratch his head "ah, Your cheeks have dirt" she clean it, nuriko was blushed "here done. ? . Why your face was red? Are you have fever?" "eh? No, I-" she use her head for check if he had a fever or not, nuriko are blush madly "weird, no fever... but-" she blush too because her face so close with him. "AHEM!" Kourin clear her throat and they two move their face look other way "hohoho... A love has born" his sister give them pervert look "wha- what are you talking about!? Kourin!?" "ye- yes! Kourin chan! There nothing happen here!" "nothing happen? So why you two were blush madly?" "KOURIN!" "KOURIN CHAN!" and they two run after kourin, kourin just run with laugh and they has capture Kourin and three of them fell down. They laugh happily, nuriko see the girl smile and feel happiness

End of his dream

nuriko were woke up and saw the window is still night "... That dream again..." and he go to the outside room and he saw miaka was look at the moon, he approach her and touch her shoulder "what's wrong? Can't sleep?" miaka just nod "same with me" miaka just quiet not say anything "miaka, who is that girl when she save you and fight the bandits?" "oh, that is from the talisman. She is my sister... When I wrote about cake in talisman, the last talisman I wrote my sister name. You know? She didn't go home in one year, I miss her..." there was silence moment and nuriko saw miaka are worried something "hey, are you worry about genrou say it?" "uh-hm, tasuki... Dead... I'm just worry" "there nothing help..." "we can't summon suzaku without tasuki now..." miaka almost to cry, nuriko don't know what to say. He just gently pat her head "(miaka... Are she is the girl in my dream?)" "nee, miaka. when you was child, did you ever come to this world?" "eh? No I never come to this world when I was child" "oh, I see (wrong person, but why when she come to this world, everyday I was remembering when I was child play with Kourin and that girl? I wonder who is that girl exactly?)" in the next morning they visit the former leader grave "leader..." genrou was sad and touch the coffin "your majesty, what are we gonna to do without tasuki?" Tamahome ask Hotohori "I don't know... We can't resurrect the dead people" "boss! I heard someone say" "what? Who?" "I heard someone say in choko there is an amazing healer! He can heal all of kind sickness and it seems he had a strange power. He can bring the dead back to life too" "IT'S THAT TRUE!? NOT JOKING!?" miaka ask him "um... I just heard from rumor..." "Yosh! Tamahome! Hotohori! Nuriko! We go to find him!" "miaka!" "even if one chance out of one hundred! We have to try! But before that, can we eat breakfast?" they fell down with sweatdropped after they eat they ready to go "hah, I'm full... Take care of yourself! And thanks for the food!" and they set off "are that girl is pure hearted or just idiot?" "she believed the rumor" "now we are relieved genrou become our leader, we have nothing to worry" "i don't believe we bandits are make them some food" they laugh and back to their room. Genrou are look them go away "the priestess of suzaku... Aren't ya wanna go to with them?" kouji ask him "what are you talking about!? I'm your leader now! Beside, I don't like a girl" "yeah, ya right" kouji go to his room too, genrou still stand there look far away.

While miaka and the other are rest "miaka, here water from the river. It's cool and refreshing" "thanks Hotohori" "we still have a long way to go, so take good care off yourself, I don't want you get sick" "uh-hm" Hotohori go other way "your majesty is so kind..." nuriko come out from the bush "WOAA! Nuriko?... Are you mad?" "no, when you first time was here i was thinking why he so kind with you? but I felt I already lose, even if I was a girl. I can't take his heart... So I'm not mad" but he pinch her left cheek "I'm not jealous, I'm not a people like that" "li- liar..." Tamahome just look at them and they set off the journey. In kutou the spy tell yui "the fifth constellation of suzaku tasuki dead!?" "yes, the priestess of suzaku is heading to choko. A town at the north of country konan, it's said there, there is someone who can bring the dead to back life" "reuniting all seven constellation of suzaku doesn't seem easy" "very good, continue to spy on them" "yes" and them disappear (well, because they are ninja) miaka and the other already in choko they saw lots of people are sick and dead "what's up with this place?" Hotohori disbelief his own eyes "what a poor people" tamahome are pity them "miaka! Look!" nuriko show them the ball and the ball show "heal" word "does this mean one of constellation is in this city?" Tamahome ask "maybe it's the mysterious healer! We gonna hit two birds with one stone!" miaka happily jump and inadventently bump behind her "KYAA!" "kya? Ah! I'm Sorry!" "no, it's my fault for daydreaming" "(Whoa... What A Beautiful Woman!)" "are you alright?" nuriko ask her "yes" miaka touch her breast from behind her "Miaka!" Tamahome and Hotohori unison yelled at her "hahaha... I just check out are she like Hotohori, but she a really woman" "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" nuriko are apologize her like a mother, the woman just quietly and shut her mouth "what's wrong?" miaka ask her "no... I'm just feel... Anyway I'm okay" "no you're not okay, your face was paled, it's dangerous for you to continue" "but, I have to go yang house" "let me help you" miaka carry her "where is the house?" "but...is okay?" "yes, this is my apology to you" "I'm so sorry" "don't worry, don't worry" they heading the house and arrived the house "Shouka San! We are lucky, quickly come here!" they saw the boy dead "I thought he just sick, and then-" "it's okay, leave it to me" shouka kiss the boy, miaka the other surprised.

The boy hands are move and his eyes open "he is alive!" his mother are hug the boy "she- she really can" Hotohori are shocked "it's incredible... For months now, we been plagued by a mysterious illness. it would start a fever and then paralyses, It produces fever that more painful that death. Some say it's a curse... The doctor unable to heal... While shouka san can't cure the illness but she can bring the death back life. Many people prefer to die quickly and be revived rather than live with pain of illness "hey! Miaka! Why don't you-" "Shouka San! We need to talk!" "so quick" nuriko sweatdropped "please come with us to mountain reikaku! I need you to revived someone!" "I would love to, but I'm so sorry. If I leave this town my power will lose" "okay! Then we have to bring tasuki here!" (bring a coffin?) "I ask genrou and the other help us to bring him!" miaka are heading to mountain reikaku "miaka!" "wait!" the other follow her, now they heading to mountain reikaku. but they lost in forest "miaka, i guess this is graveyard" Hotohori guessing "miaka, I guess we went the wrong way, we need to back" Tamahome are worry "no! We have no time for this-" miaka become weakened and she fell down "MIAKA!" "what's wrong!?" Tamahome were worried her "are you hungry again?" nuriko ask her and sweatdropped "I'm alright, my head just little dizzy" hotohori touch her head "so hot, fever!? We need to go back the town!" suddenly the corpses hand came up and catch the horses, the horses are afraid and run away. Some corpses hand are came up again and grab their legs (well, miaka was fine because Tamahome are carry her) and the corpses are rose up "give our your meat" "you never get out of this place" "we want your meat" (yikes! Zombie!) "is this part of curse too?" nuriko break the tree and swing to them while Hotohori use sword slash them "be gone! You monsters!" but the corpses keep coming "I help you guys!" Tamahome put miaka down and fight too, but the more they fight the more corpses come "they keep coming!" "miaka! Quick get out of there!" some corpses are gonna touch miaka, miaka still weak and can't move "REKKA SHI EN!" some fire come out and burn them "tsk, I knew it!" "genrou!?" "gen...rou?.." "it's not like I want to come, but if I left you guys, you will get trouble. And I was right! We already talk, and kouji is going to be leader. Our former leader... Will agreed" "why?" miaka ask him "stupid, you still won't get it?" he show his right arm and his arm had "wing" Chinese sign "I am tasuki, sorry for deceving you guys" "AAAAA!" three of them yell out but miaka was confusion "why you won't tell us you stupid!" Tamahome hit his head "we had a lot trouble you know!?" nuriko cries out "don't say that! I was leader you know!? I had to take care of the other!" "i see... So where is your Chinese sign?" miaka ask him, they surprised "what are you talking about? Here in front of you" tasuki show his arm closer "heh? That's weird I only see a dark" "wait, the elder say when you have fever and then would paralyses!" Hotohori say "then- then I'm going blind!?"

**_To be continued..._**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Chapter Sixteen: I Can't..._**

"am I going blind!?" "miaka! Can you see me?" Tamahome take out the money "no" "why you take the money?" nuriko ask him, he and tasuki are sweatdropped "we have to hurry go back the town!" said Hotohori, and they go to choko again and they are meet shouka "shouka San! can you heal miaka eyes!? Looks like she get "that" disease too!" Tamahome are worried ask her "I'm so sorry, I can't heal the disease...I only know how to bring back the dead" "That Doesn't Mean We Have To Kill Her! There Must Be Some Medicine!" tasuki grab nuriko collar and shout "But, why you shouting at me!?" "I can't shouting at the girl" "miaka... Are you alright?" Tamahome asking her "it's okay, it's not critical... There must be some medicine in this town, let's try out" in kutou the spy tell yui about miaka "What!? Miaka Lost Her Sight!?" "it seems she caught same mysterious disease, It's a fatal disease which has no cure" "... (that means... Wait, Why do I feel for her? She getting what she deserves!)" meanwhile miaka and the other at the doctor place "no, It's impossible! I'm sorry I can't heal her!" "but, at least check it! We just arrive here and tell you the disease! You just say no!? Are you doctor!?" miaka scolded at the sculpture "miaka, the doctor is here" said nuriko and the other are sweatdropped "ah, sorry" "I'm telling you I can't do anything! That is the ghost! Perhaps myo juan can heal you" shouka was little shock "so where is the myo juan!?" Tamahome asking him "He lives at the other end of the town, he has been here for one year. Now go away! I don't wanna get that disease too!" the doctor drive out them "what a kind doctor are ya!? You squack!" tasuki yell at him, miaka feel her arm numb "(my- my arm... What should I do!? There still two constellation left to find!)" shoka wipe her sweat "are you alright?" "(shoka san? Maybe shouka san is the sixth constellation!)" she grab someone shoulders "Shouka San!" "I am nuriko" some fishmonger cross them and one of fish has fell in the ground, miaka smell the fish smell "this smell! Is fish on the ground!" miaka run to take the fish, nuriko are sweatdropped "it's for me!" she and old man was at the time take the fish and they glared (well, miaka can't see. She glare at him because she just wanna scare him and take the fish) "Let go Of my fish immediately!" the old man not answer and they fought for fish "did you see that? Just for small fish" tasuki sweatdropped "I can't believe she blind can still catch the fish through the smell" said nuriko "ahahaha..." tamahome just laugh and sweatdropped "Miaka... Don't use your strength so much" said Hotohori with a smile, shoka feel really bad "shouka San? Are you okay?" nuriko ask her "No, it's nothing at all, i'm going back to my house. If you have something wrong meet me there" the old man win capture the fish and run away "AAAAAAHH! How Dare You Take The Food From Poor Patient!? Get Back Here!" miaka run after him through the sound "miaka!" the four guys follow her.

And the old man go to his house "huff...huff... I already feel tired..." "of course you are! You are sick!" said tasuki "I smell the fish is over that way" "look at that old house" said Hotohori "you're surrounded! Set the fish free or I Attack The House!" "miaka, just for small fish?" said Tamahome "let's take closer look" said Hotohori, and they saw except miaka, the old man feed the cat "(I hear the cat sound... I see... That's why)" "hey! Look at the medicine pots!" said nuriko "he must be myo juan!" said Tamahome "yeah! It must be him!" said tasuki and he come inside "so you are myo juan, the doctor?" ask Hotohori "we like to you check out this girl!" said Tamahome "yes please! She just lost her sight because of that terrible disease!" said nuriko "yes, I beg you. I already forgot about the fish" miaka bow down "miaka, you talk to cat" said Tamahome "I'm not a doctor anymore! Leave me!" "you take care an animal, then you could take care the young girl" said nuriko "I DON'T WANNA TO HAVE ANYTHING WITH HUMANS ANYMORE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" "Damn! What A Pig Head Doctor! He More Stubborn Than That Bunch Of Doctor!" Shout tasuki "miaka, are you alright?" ask Tamahome "yeah...(that guy, why he say like that? Although I feel he a nice person... Huh? Why the scenery was blurring...)" she fell down "miaka!" they brought miaka to shouka house "what's happening!?" "her condition get's wrong! I think her body is almost paralyzed!" yell Tamahome "lay her down over the bed, I going to change her clothes!" "(my body... Help me! Yui chan... Sis...)" "shit! We can't just stand around and folding our arms!" tasuki are angry how "That's right we can't let her suffer like that!" said nuriko, Tamahome are grab her hands and afraid she will gone "Tamahome, be calm..." Hotohori grab Tamahome shoulder "I know..." "I'm afraid there's no more to cure her... There's is one solution, we have to kill her" the four of guy are surprised "I be able to bring her back life and she be in great shape" "WHAT!? Wait! She Still Can't-" said nuriko "I'm okay, if I still in this condition, I just be burden to you guys... I don't wanna stay like this (if I stay like this, I'm never be able to find yui chan..) Please!" they can't say anything "your majesty... Can you lend me the sword?" ask Tamahome, "Tamahome... Don't tell me you gonna!?" Tamahome take the sword "I want all of you to get out" "WHAT!?" "ta- Tamahome!" "are your brain is wrong!?" "please... I want to do it by myself..."

They go out the room "That stupid! Are he really go to do it!?" said tasuki "Tama chan... Are he alright?" said nuriko "let Tamahome do it himself..." said Hotohori with sad face "I'm sorry to make you do it Tamahome... When you count to three you just stab it... Don't care about me..." "miaka..." Tamahome count one until three "(think something happy! Think something happy!)" Tamahome gonna do it, miaka heartbeat was run fast. In the outside they were hear a sword was stab something, they were surprised. When miaka feel not hurt she saw tamahome was missed it "Tamahome?..." Tamahome hug her "I can't do it...I can't kill you!" "but you have to... Because... You like me..." "miaka! Can you kill someone life that you love!?" Tamahome grab miaka hands and he was shivering "Tamahome?... Are you crying?..." he wipe his tears "please be patient, we talk myo juan the doctor last time" in outside nuriko and tasuki try to eavesdropping "did you hear?" tasuki ask nuriko "no I didn't hear anything!" "Tamahome... Alright! I'll wait" and they go to myo juan house "what? You guys again" "please help miaka!" Tamahome kneel "please! I beg you!" Hotohori kneel too "please help our friend!" nuriko and tasuki knell too "please! No one doctor wants to charge of her!" said tasuki "we beg you on our knees! at this moment shouka san can't do anything for her!" said nuriko, the old man was surprised "did you say... Shouka?" "ye... Yes... Our friend is having a rest in her place" answer Hotohori "that's imposibble! Shouka is dead one year ago!" "Eh!?" in shouka house she look at miaka who was sleeping "so poor... a girl like you full of energy was suffering like this... Now you can finally die" she take knife and gonna stab it "don't worry... I will grant your wish..." in myo juan place, he talk to them "so shouka san was sick as a result of an unknown disease and died last year!?" said Tamahome "exactly... I was the doctor in the town" "then... who is the woman was with miaka at this moment?" tasuki ask "you guys! we have to go back to miaka as quick as possible! She might be in danger!" said Tamahome and they quickly go to the miaka "shouka... It's imposibble..." in shouka house, shouka who was try to kill miaka, but she missed it because miaka was move and she try again many times but she missed it all of them "huff... Huff... this girl... Are she really sleeping?" "shouka san. That's very kind of you to kill me and bring me to life in great shape, but I already promised Tamahome to waiting for him" "you- so you already awake!?" "I know if I do this, that will easier. But I have to rescue my friend in kutou, the one who is my friend ever since we were children. She suffering because of me. now I'm blind, weak with pain. but is nothing to compared with what she have suffered, this pain is nothing" shouka shivering and drop the knife "shouka san?... where are you?" she try to reach shouka shoulder while shouka was suffering "mi...miaka san... Please... Don't come near me..." shouka eyes were changed, Tamahome and the other still heading to shouka house and they stop because something wrong with the people "what's wrong with the people?" Said tasuki "why one of them grabbed the pickaxe?" ask nuriko "you guys! Be careful, something wrong with these people!" said Hotohori, the people grabbed them "what do you want from us!?" said Tamahome "Let Go Of Us Or I Gonna Burn All Of You To Ashes!" shout tasuki, nuriko grab some tree and swing at them "your majesty! Tamahome! We Deal With Them! Go Find Miaka!" "EH? I DON'T WANNA DEAL WITH THEM!" "But-" "HURRY!" "sorry!" "we will deal with them too after find miaka!" said Tamahome and then they two go "What Do You Mean That!? He Ran Away Coward!" (well, tasuki still didn't know Hotohori is an emperor) some of them are going to kill tasuki use axe, but someone rescue them "eh? Who are you?" ask tasuki.

_**To be continued...**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen: The Sixth Constellation**  
_

Shoka try to avoid miaka, but miaka keep try to reach shouka. Shouka can't endure anymore and she become monster.

Miaka: shouka san... Where are you?...

Shouka: here... Come here... Come closer...

From the outside, Tamahome and Hotohori come inside with rush.

Tamahome: Miaka! Move Away From Her!

Miaka: Tamahome?

Hotohori: Shouka San Already Died One Year Ago!

Miaka: eh? Whoa!

Shouka: (she grab miaka head) too late for find out... This girl is mine now! I'll Suck Her Until Only Her bone Marrow Is Left!"

Miaka: (so- so strong!) If- if you eat me your brain will nothing and body become fat! you will cancer in your lungs! I don't what else to say..."

Guy: Wait!

They turned to him, is tall headband guy. behind him is tasuki and nuriko

Hotohori: Tasuki! Nuriko! You guys are safe!

Tamahome: who is this big guy?

Nuriko: I don't know, he suddenly appeared and ask us where is shouka san house.

Shouka: Juan...

Nuriko and Tasuki: EEEHHH!? THAT OLD MAN!? WHEN DID HE BECOME YOUNGER!?

Myo Juan: You're the one who brought the disease in the town, You become a monster which appear on human body, are I right? Shouka.

Nuriko: (he surprised something when he saw something on the window) tasuki... (Tasuki: what?) Look...

Tasuki saw the window, in the window there so much zombie there, they two scream and quickly close the window and the door.

Tasuki: WHAT'S FUCKIN HAPPENING HERE!?

Nuriko: *tears come out* so scary!

Myo Juan: perhaps they are the ones that shouka brought back to life... But now, they are monster under her control. Isn't that so? Shouka, Why are you doing this?

Shouka: that's right... when I got sick from an unknown disease one year ago, i waiting for you but you didn't come! I believe you! I thought you will come, and I suffered in silence and died! (Miaka: (they... They were together?)) so what!? You just come to lecture me!? It's too late now! I will kill this girl first, then I kill all of you!

Tamahome: tasuki! Let's do it!

Tasuki: yeah!

Miaka: (she shield shouka) Stooop! Don't Kill Her! (Hotohori: Miaka! She is ghost! Let us to slay her!) But before she become ghost, she was a human! You came back here is to see him didn't you!? You were in love with him... And you were terrible sad dying without see him for the last time right!? But that doesn't mean you can kill her because you were sad! Pull yourself together!

Shouka: miaka san... (her body are change back) you were right... Juan... I wanted to see you... *tears come out* sa- save me...

Her body come out a monster, the beast catch miaka.

Shouka: Juan... Please save miaka san! You can defeat this monster with your power! Please, of not miaka san will...

Myo Juan: shouka... This demon- this demon are possed you! This is the one who force you to do terrible things right!?

Shouka: I'm so sorry... I so sad and I didn't know What I am doing! Hurry! Before you late! Juan Hurry! (Myo Juan: (remembering the moment when he and shouka together) wait for me... I will rescue you guys now) *relieved* miaka san, don't worry... You be alright... You will able to meet your best friend again... go- goodbye...

Miaka: shouka san? SHOUKA SAAAN!

Myo Juan use his power to kill shouka, the house vanished and the villager are change back itself.

Nuriko: the villager are change back, but some people are turn to mummies.

Hotohori: well, the magic stopped working now.

Tamahome: Miaka! Can you see me now!?

Miaka: no, I still can't see anything!

Tasuki: What!? But the magic are-

Myo Juan: (check miaka eyes) don't worry, perhaps you are stay close with monster too long.

He heal miaka with his power, miaka feel the warn light from his palm. When her eyes are healed she saw myo juan palm has Chinese symbol and glowed red light, miaka quickly grab his hand to see it

Miaka: I can see again! Thank You Myo Juan San!

Myo Juan: my constellation name is Mitsukake. My ability is "healing power" *he carry shouka* (All: Shouka San...) that's why I became doctor... But when shouka fell sick, I was away from this town, examining people in another town... I couldn't came back in time to save my most important people... *his tears fall down in shouka cheeks* I thought I was good doctor... But I... Lost her...

Miaka: (so that's why he don't wanna see anyone...) *her tears come out too* but... you finally saved her... Look at her happy face... (myo juan hug shouka. Tasuki tears more come out) *she wipe her tears* (because of shouka san... I found the sixth constellation, her sacrifice will not useless... I swear I'll go find yui chan! there is only one left constellation to find now!)

In the next morning miaka was studying the history with a loud voice, nuriko who woken up throw ball to her.

Nuriko: Stop With Your Loud Voice In The Morning! The only time you quiet just when you eating.

Miaka: i can't help, i have to study for my exams! If I said a loud voice, I will remember it! I'm still an exam candidate you know?

Nuriko: I don't know you talking about, but we are tired you know? Since we found Mitsukake in choko, we have to find one constellation. We have search the last constellation for ten days already, but the ball doesn't working, are that broken!?

Miaka: don't talk like that! Just one more to go! NEVER GIVE UP!

Nuriko: forget about give up, I just wanna sleep! Now be quiet!

Miaka: (she hear a flute sound) hey, are you guys hear it? It's sounds like flute-

Tamahome, Nuriko, Tasuki: BE QUIET!

Miaka: *sweatdropped* o...okay.

In the next morning they go to another town to search the last constellation. They go to Tamahome village.

Tamahome: ah, it's my village. It's been awhile here.

Hotohori: that is Tamahome village?

Miaka: here we found chichiri, and we got to know his sister and his ill father *she got idea* Mitsukake! You have to come!

She take Mitsukake arm and take him go to Tamahome house, the other following up

Children: The Priestess Of Suzaku!? *he run to her*

Miaka: ah, chuiren!

Tamahome: What's the matter chuiren? Why you so rush?

Chuiren: Father! He really sick! I want to call doctor but the doctor Doesn't There! Please help us! Brother! Priestess of suzaku!

Mitsukake: *grab chuiren shoulder* take me to your house! I'm a doctor too!

They go to Tamahome house and they saw Tamahome father was very weak

Tamahome: Father! Mitsukake!

Chuiren: Please cure my father!

Miaka: (she look chuiren was so sad, she touch his hand) don't worry chuiren, mitsukake will definitely cure your father.

Father: (Mitsukake use his power to heal him and he alright) huh? What happened? (Mitsukake: your illness are completely healed now) thank you! I don't know how to pay you...

Mitsukake: *his face little pale* (Miaka: Mitsukake!? Are you alright!?) I have to rest... I already consumes too much energy...

Tamahome: Mitsukake, thank you for heal my father... Here take this money.

Mitsukake: that not necessary, buy fish for your father... And this little cat too.

Chuiren: I'll go buy it, brother been awhile visit our house. So take your time.

Hotohori: ("so this is Tamahome house!? How can he live with this poor house!? It's my duty to improve this village!")

Shunkei: Are sis is brother wife?

Hotohori: I'm a man

Shunkei: EH!? But you so beautiful...

Hotohori: (hug shunkei) even though you live so poor but you are good, truthful child!

Miaka and the other sweatdropped, chuiren brought the fish, the other are surprised except Tamahome.

Miaka: Ah! The small Tamahome! So cute! *she hug chuiren* with this hairstyles you looked like Tamahome.

Nuriko: your clothes are wet, why you catch from river?

Chuiren: we have to save the money. Why should I buy the fish when I can catch from the river?

Tamahome: good boy chuiren! Brother proud of you!

Nuriko: hahaha... The money type like Tamahome too *sweatdropped*

Suddenly they senses something, Tamahome throw the knife to above and someone has dudge it

Tasuki: WHO ARE YOU!?

Guy: huh! Looks like I been found out. Listen carefully priestess of suzaku, if you want to prevent the war, come to the kutou.

All: What!?

_**To be continued... If you were like this story, please keep read it ^_^**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen: The Constellation Of Suzaku Reunited**_

Kutou Spy: let me repeat again. if you want to prevent the war, come to kutou at night! Or in night I will waiting for you outside this house and take you in kutou (All: WHAT!?) Priestess of seiryu want to talk with you, she will not harm you. So you will fine, if you not come, the war will begin.

Tasuki: What Are You Fucking Talking About!? *take his fan* REKKA SHI EN!

Tamahome: (the guy run away) Hey! Wait up!

Miaka: *catch his arm* it's okay, don't need to after him. Besides... I'm not going there.

Hotohori: really? You not going there anymore?

Miaka: yes *smile little bit* of course! Now we're going to find the last constellation. Yosh! Let's forget about that guy! *Her stomach make a noise* let's eat!

They all fell down *sweatdropped ㈐6*, and they eat dinner. At night miaka brush her teeth and waiting they all sleeping, when they all asleep chuiren woke up and saw her

Chuiren: Priestess? Where are you going at this night? Are You-

Miaka: *shuts his mouth* chuiren. I'm sorry, this is for konan. This is my duty as priestess of suzaku, I can't keep being protected, I have to protect you guys, this village, and konan. So can you keep this secret for me? Just for this night?

Chuiren: I understand now, priestess. Thank you for protect this village.

Miaka: before i going, would you do this favor for me?

she come out the house. Then, she saw the guy.

Kutou Spy: I knew you will come, priestess of suzaku.

Miaka: just go to kutou right? Then hurry take me there, before they wake up. (Guy: as your wish) *she look at Tamahome house* ("You guys... Wait for me... I will come back soon... I'm sorry for lie to you guys...")

And they go, tasuki woke up and he heard a flute sound from outside. when he open the door, the bats are attacking him

Tasuki: WWHHHOAAA! YOU GUYS HURRY UP WAKE UP! *take his fan* REKKA SHI EN!

Nuriko: (the bats are burn become ashes, but more coming up) What's Going On Here!? They normally won't near us!

Tamahome: We have to Leave Here! Miaka!? Where's miaka!?

Hotohori: Looks Like She Already Go Outside!

They go outside, the bats are follow them. Another kutou spy are in above tree look at them and smirking

Kutou Spy: yes, come on! Come on! Eat Them Alive! HAHAHA...

a flute sound come again, the bats are stop attacking them and they hitting themselves till died, the guy are hurt by the sound (Kutou Spy: Da- Damn! It's Too Loud! STOP! MY HEAD! AAAAA!) he death and fell in the ground, there's a man come out holding a flute

Man: you guys are fine now, I kill them by using the sound of flute to project my life force... *he fell down*

Tamahome: hey! Are you alright? Hang on *he saw his belly had a blurry Chinese sign*

Nuriko: th- this is... don't tell me, you are the constellation of suzaku!?

Man: yes... My constellation name is Chiriko. I lived in a near village, but kutou has set a fire the village and destroyed all...

Hotohori: you were the only survivor of the fire!?

Tasuki: everything is okay now, let's go back the Tamahome house.

While miaka already arrived the kutou, the kutou spy tell yui miaka already arrived, Another spy tell nakago the constellation already reunited. Nakago smirking "now my game already begin"

Yui: miaka, long time no see, since you come back to konan while (miaka: yui chan... I heard you want to talk with me something) yes, let's slowly talk it *evil smile*

Tamahome: Miaka Go To Kutou!? But She Said She Won't Go Anymore!

Mitsukake: miaka has wrote this letter to us *he give Tamahome the letter*

Tamahome: *take the letter and read it*

"I'm sorry for lie to you guys and leaving you guys. this is for konan, for your guys sake. Is my duty as a priestess, for protect this city, I can't keep being protected. Don't worry the kutou men already said yui chan will not harm me, I'm sorry again for leaving you guys, and good luck for search the last constellation"

Chuiren, this is your handwriting right?

Chuiren: ah, the priestess ask me to write it, she didn't know our Chinese word.

Tamahome: that idiot! are she doesn't know what is danger!? She being after you know!?

And they being silenced, in the next morning they decided to set off.

Father: be careful on the road.

Nuriko: don't worry, the seven constellation are together now.

Tamahome: don't get sick you guys, take care of health. (Yuiren: (yuiren grab on his legs) please don't go) yuiren...

Chuiren: Yuiren! Don't Bother Brother Again! (Yuiren: but he is our brother, family should be together right?) let go of him! (No! No! No!)

Chiriko play the flute, yuiren heard the sound and fainting (Tamahome: Yuiren!?) (Tasuki: Are You Break Her Brain!?) (Tamahome: ah, She sleeping)

Chiriko: it's a hypnotic melody, she will be dreaming a nice dream for sure.

Tamahome: don't worry yuiren, brother will be come back so wait for brother.

And they heading to konan, in palace chichiri was bored to wait them, some Hotohori servant tell chichiri they come back. Chichiri dash go to them and change back his self

Chichiri: Welcome Back! I already bored to wait you guys no da!

Tasuki: Whoa! what's that!? A goblin!? *㈐6*

Nuriko: well, he is constellation of suzaku too. Although he is a bit weird *㈐6*

Chiriko: wow... I never entered the palace...

Tasuki: hm? Where is Hotohori?

Nuriko: you didn't realize yet!? That person is-

Hotohori: it's ok nuriko (he already change his clothes) Chichiri, thanks for replacing me.

Chichiri: *come out from the ground, the other are surprised* Your Highness! Is glad to see you no da!

Tasuki: Your Highness!? Which means he is EMPEROR!?

Hotohori: (they go to Hotohori room) everyone is suddenly become nervous, I'm the same people who traveled with you guys (Tasuki: *shivering* (that's why he talking like a prince) *㈐6*) we have a problem here, we already found the last constellation but how to get miaka here?

Chichiri: now I think about it, where is miaka no da?

Tamahome: miaka is go to kutou again (chichiri: What!?) looks like yui the priestess of seiryu want miaka go to kutou in exchange for peace. Now the last constellation are founded I go kutou get miaka!

Nuriko: What are you talking about tama chan! It's dangerous!

Chichiri: Tamahome be calm, we can ask miaka directly no da!

All: ask her?

Chichiri: now look at this mirror, we can talk to miaka through this mirror no da.

Chichiri cast a spell in the mirror. In a few seconds, miaka appeared in the mirror, miaka surprised saw them.

Miaka: you guys? I MISS YOU! (she want to hug Tamahome but she touch the mirror) eh? *㈐6*

Tamahome: miaka... We are not there you know? Miaka! We found the last constellation now, here is Chiriko (Chiriko: hello priestess of suzaku, I am Chiriko, nice to see you)

Miaka: nice to see you too, I'm glad all constellation are reuntited!

Chichiri: Hey, the spell won't last long no da!

Hotohori: we need to decided the place to meet you and get you!

Nuriko: how about we meet in kutou the biggest tree there? It's little far from kutou.

Miaka: might be nice, but we have to careful nakago too, so tomorrow night we will meet in there We finally be able to meet.

Chichiri: I... Can't Hold Anymore!

And miaka vanished from the mirror, in kutou miaka become an unknown woman

Nakago: well done, soi.

Soi: it's for nakago, I will do anything for you. It's really easy to deceive them, but is hard to change my character become cheerful girl like a kid.

Nakago: they didn't know what happened the real priestess of suzaku here.

The real miaka dress Chinese clothes and have a cold eyes.

_**To be continued... I hope you guys will easier to read this, I'm sorry if it's so hard to read this. And sorry if my English bad.**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen: Trap Of Love**_

In the palace, the servants are prepare the ceremony of summoning suzaku

Nuriko: The preparations for the ceremony are proceeding very well, your majesty.

Hotohori: very well... Now only miaka the priestess of suzaku are missing. What Tamahome doing right now?

In Tamahome room, tamahome was counting the money. When he already count all money, nuriko were scare him use his frightening face from behind him, Tamahome use table to throw him, but nuriko was able to catch the table.

Nuriko: what are you doing!? How could you want to throw table to my beautiful face!? I just want to see if everything's alright!

Tamahome: before I throw table on you, I see a ghost face you know?

Nuriko: how rude! I was planning give you something nice, here take this *he give something was wrapped in cloth to tamahome* (Tamahome: *open the cloth* what this?) oh, a money face like you didn't know right? This is a lovers doll. This is really popular in city now, it's sorta childish but if you write your name and the name of your lovers on it, then you bury it in ground somewhere no one can find it, and can make your love share eternal. At the first I want to give to miaka, but she is not here.

Tamahome: *he look at the doll* it's really sound childish, but... I quite like it. It's really okay give this to me?

Nuriko: yes, take it. I already try it, but... it seems doesn't work on me you know?... *he take out his lovers doll and his tears come out* (Tamahome: *he saw the doll is written "Nuriko and Hotohori" hahaha... *㈐6*) Now hurry up write you guys name on it! (Tamahome: ok- okay)

Tamahome write "Tamahome and Miaka" on the doll, Tamahome wish he and miaka will always be together, but suddenly the doll was break on his eyes.

Nuriko: don- don't worry about it! The doll it doesn't mean anything! You- you must have cracked it when you throw me the table!

Tamahome: do you think so?... (what's going on here? Are this is bad omen? No, it's just my imagination, I'm not a girl why I think like that?)

In the next tomorrow night Tamahome prepare to go the place where they decided.

Chiriko: so... We can't accompany you?

Tamahome: I guess is okay but, chichiri say no.

Chichiri: with two people, we won't draw much attention Tamahome. when we talk to miaka in mirror, I noticed there was a barrier in around her. Even if concentrate fully, the enemy maybe will discover us.

Tasuki and Nuriko: we want to come! (All: eh?)

Tasuki: We will watch out so that no one will discover us!

Nuriko: Please... it has been a week we didn't meet miaka since we found the last constellation! (author note: well, since they found the last constellation. They go back to konan took one week)

Tamahome: didn't you heard it? You guys can't accompany us-

Nuriko: *takes out two coin* if you take us, you will... *point the money to Tamahome, Tamahome eyes were shiny* but... If you don't want it...

Tamahome: *grab chichiri shirt* look how sad he is! I think we should take these two! (tasuki take the money and throw to him, Tamahome quickly take the money like a puppy)

Chichiri: *㈐6* we'll try it there no da (take out his hat) let's go no da!

They through the hat go there, the other warrior are worried them, and they are arrive in above tree.

Tamahome: chichiri, it's really amazing. How can you take us in palace to another place.

Nuriko: but can't find a better place for us arrival!? *a vein come out*

Tamahome: (they fell down) this isn't the place. now can we go without magic? *touch someone head and he saw a cat has same chichiri face* chichiri? Where is your hair? (Chichiri: I'm here no da)

Nuriko: is this your lost brother? (Chichiri: *grab the cat paws* we could be really brothers no da) wait, is this Mitsukake cat?

Tasuki: damn! This just will bother us!

Nuriko: *got an idea* wait, remember when I decided go to biggest tree in kutou? In tree there, there was a good scent flowers grow there, maybe this cat will lead us!

Tasuki: really!? But how does work? (Tamahome: an animal had a fine nose, this will be work!) really!? *take chichiri* let's try it! (Tamahome: eh... You take the wrong one *㈐6*)

they try it, the cat has lead them to the biggest tree and they saw a young girl was ponytail hair, wearing a dark blue silk dress was looking at the tree, It was miaka. Tamahome didn't realize her clothes because he was miss miaka. Miaka saw them and smile little bit to them, They all think little weird except Tamahome.

Tamahome: miaka... Miaka! You are okay!

He run to her and hug her, but miaka take out the sai blade stab Tamahome left arm. (author note: sai blade is ninja handful weapon, if you don't know you can search at google)

Miaka: (tamahome: mi- miaka...? *his blood rolling down*) could you don't touch me? I don't wanna be touched by enemy. (take out the sai blade, Tamahome fell down) besides... and I'm not miaka... my name is hong lin. You have wrong person.

Tasuki: Hong Lin?... What are ya talking about miaka? This isn't funny ya.

Nuriko: *run to tamahome* tamahome! Are you okay? why you think we are enemy? Why you stab Tamahome? Isn't Tamahome are your lover!?

Hong Lin: like I said, I'm not miaka, you got the wrong person you know? Didn't you heard it? You guys can come out now! (a several soldier and nakago are come out) nakago san, are these people is the constellation of suzaku?

Nakago: yes, this is our enemy (Tamahome: Nakago! What Did You Do To Her!?) oh? I don't know what are you talking about. hong lin, you can play with them now, I'm going back now, take your time with them.

Tasuki: Wait Up! Are Ya Run Away!?

Hong Lin: *point sai blade to him* no one can speak nakago san like that! Now... Which one should I play first?... *evil smile* (look at them) hm... I already decided, *point at tasuki* you first! orange headed!

Tasuki: (she run to him very quick speed and gonna to slay him use the blade, but tasuki use his fan to block her blade) urgh!... (Hong Lin: eh... So you can block, then how about this!? *take out another blade*) What!? *he dudge it* REKKA SHI EN!

Hong Lin: *avoid the fire, get a little burn on her finger* (Chichiri: Tasuki Stop It!) Mhp! HAHAHAHAHA... So Fun! A fire can come out from the fan!? *lick her burn finger* now... Let's Have Some FUN!

**_To be continued..._**

**_Sorry if I have so many wrong word, please keep read if you were like this story and thank you for read ^_^_**


	21. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty: The Sorrowful Of Love**_

After hong lin fight with them, the four guys already injured can't move anymore. The most injured is tamahome because his left arm were stabbed by miaka, they still can't believe why she is not miaka. because her face looks like miaka, but her attitude is completely opposite.

Hong Lin: already tired? Come on, I'm just have fun you guys already tired? But is okay, nakago san let me play with you guys already. So I let you guys go. Hey You! Don't standing like a pillar, hurry arrest them!

The soldier are grab them and take them to dungeon, tasuki still injured but still have a spirit to angry.

Tasuki: LET US OUT OF HERE! WE ARE INNOCENT!

Nuriko: shouting will not help us, why chichiri can run away but can't help us?

In Flashback

Chichiri: you guys wait for me! I will return to help you no da! "vanished"

Tasuki: WAIT! WHY YOU RUN AWAY!?

Hong Lin: Be Quiet! You orange head! My ears will hurt you know!?

Soldier 1: what should we do hong lin sama? Now one of constellation of suzaku has run away.

Hong Lin: just let him be, I guess he will return to help these guys.

End Of Flashback

Nuriko: I can't believe I'm being lock up in dungeon! I wish I didn't come…

Tasuki: That Fucking Bastard Must Scared So He Run Away!

Tamahome: don't talk like that….. I believe he will return…. (Nuriko: tamahome, are your left arm still hurt?) it's okay now… already stop bleeding now…

In front kutou palace, chichiri were transform became nakago and go inside. He searching the kutou dungeon, when he still searching he been found by hong lin.

Chichiri: (Hong Lin: nakago san?) what hong lin? (Hong Lin: ah, no—nothing) oh I see.

Hong Lin: (chichiri passing him) Wait Up! (chichiri shrugged and stop walking)

Nakago go to dungeon and order the guards to go away, now he look at the injured three guys.

Tasuki: Don't Look Us With Your Fucking Eyes! Your Bastard!

Nakago: indeed of mountain reikaku bandit, what a dirty way of speaking.

Tasuki: SHUT UP! YA DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO LECTURE ME!

Nakago: *look closer to him and poke his head* ~juuust kidding~ (All: juuust kidding?*㈐6*)

Chichiri: *change back* no da! (All: Chichiri!?) I'm back no da. *opened the gate of cell* (Tamahome: we thought you are nakago!) (Nuriko: and you look so same with him! But how did you get the key?) it was…

In Flackback:

Hong Lin: You are not nakago san right? (Chichiri: what are you saying? I didn't understand no da. *he forgetting he is nakago now and he shuts his mouth*) *chuckled* as I though… *give him a key* here (Chichiri: eh? This…) the cell key, aren't you want save your friends? (Chichiri: but, this…) don't get it wrong, I just think you guys just wanna search someone not attacking us. So quickly go! Before you been found the real nakago san! (Chichiri: I understand no da)

End Of Flackback

Chichiri: like that no da (Tasuki: I know you will come!) (Nuriko: *㈐6* I wonder who is been shouting chichiri in dungeon?) (Tamahome: That's mean… that hong lin give you the key? Maybe she is miaka!) yes, I already try to read her ki and is her ki. but she is been controlling someone and became like someone no da, now we have to get out of here no da! *transform to nakago* I will distract them and find miaka while you guys come out here. (Nuriko: but how you get out here?) I will catch up you guys later so Hurry!

They come out from the dungeon, Tamahome go other way.

Nuriko: Wait Tamahome! That is not exit way!

Tamahome: I know! But I have to bring back yui and miaka to konan too! I already promise her I will take her out of this place! You guys go back konan first! (Nuriko and Tasuki: TAMAHOME!)

And he looking yui and miaka but he was found by the guards and run to unknown room, and he found yui was there.

Tamahome: (Yui: Tamahome?) yui! I'm glad I found you! (Yui: how did you come out from the cell?) well, it's long story, I already promise you to rescue you. Now *he take yui hand but yui slap his hands* yui? (Yui: I'm... Sorry, I can't get out here now.) what? Why? Are you afraid run from this place? (Yui: no... But... I can't get off this place now! and I can't let miaka out from this place now!) miaka? (yui shut her mouth) yui can you tell me? What happen with miaka? Why she turn become someone? Are nakago hypnotized her!? (Yui: I... I...) where she is now!? (Guards: There he is!) Tsk! Yui! Come with me! (Yui: no- NO!) Yui!?

The guards grab on him, Tamahome quickly knock them off and run away.

Yui: *look at her vein scar* as long I have this scar... I never let miaka free now... I won't ever let you two together now!

In palace the emperor was worried to wait them.

Hotohori: it's been two hours now. Why they still don't come back?

Mitsukake: I think something must happened to them.

Hotohori: perhaps is my mistake to send them go to kutou...

Chiriko: your majesty, let me play the flute to calm your majesty.

And Chiriko was playing sweet and calm song, Hotohori became little calm but he is still worry them.

Chichiri try to found miaka but, the real nakago with yui was come out.

Nakago: What? (Chichiri: ops! RUN!) (soldier 1: quick arrest the general!) (soldier 2: that isn't general ㈐6) Hmph! Very presumptuous to disguised me! (Yui: what are gonna to do?) it's okay yui san they can't quickly go away.

Nuriko: how can we go back without them? Tamahome and Chichiri still inside there.

Tasuki: what can we do now? (Chichiri: *he transport to nuriko and tasuki, he fell down from tasuki head* Da! (Nuriko: Chichiri!) (I was caught no da! We have to- where is Tamahome no da?) he search someone with miaka... Hurry Get Out Of Me! (Chichiri: that idiot! You guys come with me no da!

They go inside his hat, while Tamahome go to the tree. He believe miaka will there and hong lin was there.

Hong Lin: Tamahome? I'm sorry what I did, I had to pretend to be their side. I'm sorry it must be so hurt. (Tamahome: miaka, then you remember me?) of course, otherwise I wouldn't be here... By the way, where is your friend? Didn't they with you?

Tamahome: wrong... You are not her, miaka will say her friends name and she is not wearing sexy dress! (Hong Lin: huh? *㈐6* well, if you think so.) miaka! Please wake up! You are under the spell! (Hong Lin: am I look so same with her!? I already say I'm not MIAKA! *takes out the sai blade and gonna stab him again*) *he catch hong lin hands* Miaka! Remember when you with us go adventure! Remember it! (Hong Lin: I Said I Don't!)

Nakago: (he and yui are watching them from far away) these fools, they are fighting each other.

Yui: nakago, when I give miaka the poison, are you really sure not even the healing power the constellation Mitsukake can heal her? Are she forever will not remember everything about her?

Nakago: yui san, when we give her punishment you already forgive her and give her the poison as the punishment. (Yui: I think she will remember it, and when I give her the poison you didn't say the poison can't heal it!) it's already happen and we can't help. Now let's enjoy this performance.

Hong Lin: Let Me Go! *she squatted down and up-cut him right in his stomach, Tamahome feel hurt and let miaka hands go. She kick his right leg with full power, Tamahome fell down* (Tamahome: *his leg bleeding* please miaka... Let's stop this *he slowly stand out) why you so pushy!? Your leg already injured! How can you still stand out!?

Tamahome: I already talk to you... if for you... I will do anything, as long I have my demon sign! *his forehead glow the demon character*

Hong Lin: you! Eh? *he remembering when Tamahome push her down in bed and he swear to her* (read in chapter 12) *she shook her head and touch her head* ("what was that!?") *she swing the blade to Tamahome and Tamahome avoid it, miaka gonna kick his face and Tamahome avoid again* you! Why you just avoid and not attack me!? Fight like a real man!

Tamahome: how can I attack someone I love!?

Hong Lin remembering something again and she feel her head is hurt, chichiri and the other are come out.

Chichiri: (All: Tamahome!) Your wound has reopened! And you have more wound!

Tasuki: Miaka! Why you threat him like this!? Are you forgetting your love with Tamahome!?

Hong Lin: *she keep remembering something her with Tamahome and her blue eyes are come back yellow color* tama... Tamahome?... Everyone?...

Nuriko: Miaka!? Are you remember us!?

Nakago: (Miaka: Nuriko... I... I was- AAAAAAA! *she was struck by nakago spell and fell down* how could this happening? I think the poison should erased her all memories. (Tasuki: Nakago! Give our back Miaka!) *carry miaka* I think never, yui san will not let priestess of suzaku go now. (Tamahome: yui?) (Yui: Nakago, I think just let they go, beside I don't need them) but yui san, they are- (Yui: Is order nakago!) ... Well if yui san said it, now be thankful I let you guys go.

Chichiri: everyone quick go to my hat! (Tamahome: Wait! Miaka were-) (Tasuki: We have no time!)

And they go through chichiri hat. Miaka still unconscious but her tears are rolling down.

Yui: could be in miaka deep down heart still remember Tamahome!?

In real world there one girl at the plane were smile. ("I came back... Tokyo...)

_**To be continued...**_


	22. Chapter 21

**Cha_pter Twenty One: Couldn't Escape Fate_**

In kutou, miaka still unconscious, yui sit on her bed and watching her. Now she think when miaka alone arrived the kutou.

**_In Flashback:_**

Yui: long time no see, since you came back to konan while.

Miaka: yui chan... I heard you want talk to me. What is it?

Yui: oh, about that. Let's see... I want you stop being priestess of suzaku. (Miaka: eh? What's you mean?) I want you stop being priestess of suzaku, that's all. If you want to befriend with me again, then stop being priestess of suzaku. We are best friend aren't we? if you still want to being priestess of suzaku, then... You have your punishment here. You can't go anywhere here... (Miaka: yui chan...) do you think I'm order my men to take you here just for this? No, I want to give you punishment because three months ago you didn't come and save me. You always like this, for being protected by everyone around you, and I always work for everything and you? Everything will fall in your hands, you always be liked around you. From deep inside my heart, I ALWAYS ENVIED YOU! (Miaka: Yui Chan! The always envied you is Me! You So Smart And Very Matured! Teacher Always Told Me To Look At Your Examples! I ALWAYS WANT TO BE LIKE YOU!) No Excuse! Even Though You Came Back, You Came Back For Tamahome! Not For Me! From That Time! I Never Forgive You! Never!

Miaka: yui chan... If yui chan want punish me, then go ahead. (Yui: eh?) even if Tamahome not in this world, I would came for you. Because... You are my best friend... I never hate you... I always love you as my best friend forever. I never stop being a priestess of suzaku too, because when I still not being priestess, I already promise to Hotohori that I will be a priestess to protect konan. At first I didn't think that, I was think if I found the seven constellations and summon suzaku. I want make a wish... the wish is, you and me be passed the exam and go jonan together, that is my wish. But when I searching the constellations, so many people die because me. From that time I don't wanna so many people die for me... When I summon suzaku, I want to wish from now konan kingdom will always have a peaceful life, no war and no many people will die. So yui chan... I don't want to stop being priestess of suzaku... and as priestess of suzaku, i will protect the kingdom! Is my duty as priestess of suzaku!

Yui: you... Then alright! As my words, you still want to being a priestess of suzaku, you have the punishment here! Nakago!

Nakago: as your wish, yui san. Now come with me, priestess of suzaku. You must to accept the punishment.

Yui: is okay if you change your mind. (Miaka: No, I already decided, and isn't change) I see, then go suffer right now!

And nakago take miaka somewhere, in next morning miaka were injured badly in her used room, yui come to her used room and look at her appearance, she were shocked to see her like that. She ask her again about stop being priestess, but miaka answer isn't change, yui not saying anything and leave her alone. (author note: i'm sorry, i don't want to say what is her punishment) Miaka were being punish two days now, miaka hurt very badly, yui can't see her like that anymore. She think if she punish her little bit miaka will stop being priestess, but she already ask her many times, and the answer no.

Yui: *search nakago* Nakago! Nakago! (Nakago: yui san, what's wrong?) please, stop punishing! I don't wanna see her like that anymore! (Nakago: before she here, yui san didn't said want to revenge her?) it's too much! Is Already Enough Now! If you keep do that, She Would Die! (Nakago: didn't your sufferings were more bad than her?) eh? (Nakago: remember 3 months ago, she threw you, and you were-) STOP! I don't wanna hear it! *got an idea* how about give her slight punishment, it's okay right? (Nakago: ... ... If yui san said) thanks. Now please ask doctor to treat her injury.

Doctor: what a bad injury, so many scars over her body. What happen to her? *ask yui* (Yui: um... She did too... Much work, so...) I see... when she wake up please tell her to be careful, not too much working. tell her wait 3 days and her body will recover. (Yui: thanks, doctor)

Yui: (Nakago: yui san, if she were wake up, mixed this drug to water, and make her drink.) what this? (is a slight punishment to her, if she drink this, she will forgetting anything and change her attitude.) I see... Okay. (Nakago go away and yui are look at the drug) ("what if she forever don't remember everything? ... ... Just give her little, not too much") *and she mixed the drug just a few, miaka are wake up*

Miaka: *look around* yui chan?... (Yui: you already wake up?) yui- *feel hurt* ouch! (Yui: don't move too fast, you still injured) *look at her* ... ... My answer will not change yui chan... (*smile little bit* I give up, I guess the answer will not change even you were die.) yui chan... Then (yes, the punishment is over, now drink the water) thank you... Yui chan are you forgive me? (drink water first, you were exhausted aren't you?) uh-hm...

She drink and she fainting, yui were surprised and run to nakago ask him. Nakago just say let her sleep for awhile. when she woken up, her _**yellow**_ eyes turn to light blue color and she doesn't remember anything.

_**End Of Flashback**_

Yui: ("nakago say give her the drug again... Are this really okay?... I don't know any else, what I want it, not let miaka free now. But... ...) *miaka wake up* ah, hong lin you already wake up? (Miaka: ... ...) wait for a minute, I will back soon.

She go to ask the chef to make some food, nakago saw her and ask her about the drug, yui were forgotten to give her the drug. When she go to miaka used room, she already disappear, nakago ask the guards to search miaka.

In konan Tamahome tell to the other about miaka, Hotohori can't believe what he heard it.

Mitsukake: your highness, maybe miaka was swallow the poison (Hotohori: what!? what poison!?) I guess is "Kankaku" poison, even if use my healing power i can't cure her. (Chiriko: why?) because the poison is work with feeling, if your feeling were strong you could break the poison. If not... (Hotohori: why become like this?...)

Chichiri: *he sensed miaka ki* everybody, looks like miaka hasn't drink the poison no da (All: eh?) seems like she was being chased by soldier no da! (Tamahome: Ha!? Why she was being chased!?) everyone concentration on your ki, I'll send the vision in your guys minds no da.

Everybody close their eyes and concentration their ki (author note: ki is mean life power, I use ki word because more short ^^) a few second they saw miaka was running in their minds. (Tamahome: Miaka!?) (Hotohori: there so many soldier!) Miaka hide behind the pillar and wait till the soldier go other way (soldier 1: she's not here) (soldier: you search from that way, I search this way) (soldier 3: yes sir!) they run another way, miaka take the chance and hide in another room. (Miaka: huh... Glad they have so many unknwon room. Ouch! *her right leg were hurt and so many blood rolling down*) (Mitsukake: what a bad wound! Is has to treat soon!) (Nuriko: she got herself pretty good now!) (*she tore up her skirt and treat her wounds* why it has to hurt in my leg!? and how I gonna escape from kutou?) (soldier 1: did you find her?) (soldier 2: no, where's she go?) (soldier 3: wait up, the priestess is injured badly right? Then we just have to follow her blood) (*she gasped*) (soldier 4: hey, there is a blood here) (Miaka: oh my gosh! *she look around and she saw the window* I have to climb so high there... Yosh!) she try to climb there with her injured leg. And she was outside now, but her leg still bleeding. (Miaka: uugghhh... It's hurt... *her tears come out, but she slap her cheeks* be strong yuuki miaka! The goal is almost in your eyes! I don't have a time to cry!) (Tasuki: miaka...) she run and run, and she see the exist is in her eyes now. Before she heading that way, nakago use his power to stop her and her leg getting more badly she can't move anymore (Miaka: My Leg... Is hurt! Just one more step I can get out of here!) (Nakago: is your fate to be locked in here, priestess of suzaku *he touch her hand*) (Miaka: *she slap his hand* Don't Touch Me! I Don't Wanna Been Touch By You!) (Nakago: what a sassy girl. Well, you couldn't get out from here now) he cast a spell in her eyes, miaka tears come out (Miaka: everyone... I'm sorry...) and then she fell down. The vision is already disappear. (Chichiri: I already tired no da) (Tamahome: Chichiri! Please let me show more!) (Chichiri: it's impossible no da! I use too much power no da!) (Hotohori: Tamahome, chichiri is already tired so...) everybody was silence (Chiriko: why? She almost can come out) (Nuriko: she are worked hard with her injured leg) (Tamahome: *he were silenced and go out take a fresh air* miaka... Why become like this!?) he feel frustrated and sad.

_**To be continued...**_


	23. Chapter 22

_**Chapter Twenty Two: New Customer**_

In real life miaka brother keisuke search detail about the author book of "The Universe Of The Four Gods" then, he received a call from someone.

Keisuke: yes, I am yuuki keisuke. Eh!? Madoka you going home!? When!? Today!? Why you won't tell me yesterday!?

Madoka: sorry, I want give a big surprise to you guys. I'm in airport now. So, are miaka and mom well? (Keisuke: yeah. Very well, now wait for me, I go there now.) don't need to that (No, you wait for me *her call were cut off*) geez, but it's okay better than none.

In kutou, miaka were swallow the drug and back become hong lin.

Yui: Mia- no, hong lin. Are you okay? (Hong Lin: yui san? What... *she remember when she and Tamahome were fight* oh yes, nakago san said to deal them. Tsk! And I were let they go! *hateful face*) hong... lin?... (what? Ah, don't worry yui san, when they were appears *pick up the sai blades* I will kill them with my blades!) *she were gulped down* ("this girl... So different when she first time become hong lin... At that time her eyes were light blue, now become dark blue color... ... ...is little bit... scary...")

Nakago: *heard it were smirking* now my plan are completed.

Madoka: (In real word keisuke were arrived in airport and he saw madoka was there with her suitcase) brother, I miss you. *she hug him* (Keisuke: yeah, me too. *he got idea* madoka, you were travelling many country are you? Then you should know about this. *he take up the universe of the four gods book*) eh? This... (Keisuke: did you know?) this... *she remembering something* what was that? I'm suppose don't know but... Why I feeling nostalgic?, Feel right... I have forgotten... something important ... *she touch the book and her body was glows* what happe- AAAAA! *she was sucked in the book*

Keisuke: Ma- MADOKA!? MADOKA! Why!? *around him the people was surprised* eh? Hahahahaha... *he quickly run from the airport* ("the priestess is already four now, why madoka were pulled into this book too!? I need to more research! Wait for me madoka, miaka!")

Madoka: *she already arrived in book world and when she open her eyes he saw a blue sky and hot sun* Where am I? *she stand up and remember when she was sucked into the book* That's right I were... Sucked into the book... ... It's no use just standing around, I gotta check where exactly am I here. *and she walk down to street* ("am I return to the past or what? Their clothes is completely different. Am I dream? This of course dream right? brother were talk to me for awhile, and I were tired and fell down right?") she pinch herself and she fell hurt ("is hurt, is real!? This cannot be happening! Why I were sucked in strange book!?")

Tamahome: (In main street Tamahome were walk buy something and he saw her) miaka? Miaka! *he run to her and hug her* I miss you! You were enable to escape aren't you!? (Madoka: *she push him and slap him* stop to hug with someone you didn't know! I didn't like that, beside you got the wrong person. Eh? Wait did you say miaka?) miaka... Are you still being- *she look at her eyes and her eyes is orange color* eh? Orange color? Come with me! *he takes her hands and heading to palace* (wait! Go where!? Hey!)

He taking her at the palace and the seven constellations were together in throne room, they all think she was miaka and turn back normal.

Nuriko: *grab her hands* I'm glad you were turn back! Eh? *he and madoka were feel something's wrong and feel nostalgic* ("this hands, isn't miaka hands. Feel like when I was child I already know this hands... What is this feeling?") (Madoka: ("this feeling come out again... Purple hair guy?... This hands...) (Tasuki: um... What's wrong with you two?) *they were let it go and look other side*

Tamahome: Chichiri! Are she still being controlled!? Can you turn her back!? (Chichiri: Tamahome, she isn't miaka no da. Is different ki, but is familiar with miaka no da, who are you no da?)

Madoka: I... I am madoka, yuuki madoka. (Hotohori: is same yuuki name, are you miaka sister?) (Nuriko: miaka did say she have a sister and it has been one year she didn't go home) miaka? Are miaka was here? Then where is she? (Chichiri: (there was a silence moment, chichiri break the silence and tell her) um... Madoka chan right? Miaka were... *chichiri tell him and madoka were shocked to know about her sister* *strembling* so... Miaka is not here and at the enemy city? (chichiri nod) What The Hell Was That!? Are this anime and manga!? What priestess of suzaku!? Stop this ridiculous things! (Mitsukake: this is not ridiculous things, is real madoka) even if was real what the hell of this!? My sister is dangerous for being here! Tell me where is the enemy city!? I'll go there! (Hotohori: I forbid! Is dangerous go there alone!) but miaka- (Tasuki: Ya SHADDUP! We are think a plan to save miaka Ya Know!? We are worry about miaka too ya know!? She is our precious priestess too! So you just shaddup and wait until we go to kutou and save her! That's why I hate women!) what did you say!?

Tamahome: you two please calm down, even if you two were fight miaka can't come back ... ... (Madoka: I don't know what's happening but I help you guys too, so what's your names?) let me introduce, I am Tamahome, he is Hotohori the emperor, Nuriko the gay (nuriko hit him), tasuki the bandit, chichiri the monk, Mitsukake the doctor, and Chiriko the flute player. We are suzaku seishi (author note: suzaku seishi is suzaku warriors means) who destined to protect the suzaku no miko (it means the priestess of suzaku, I'm more like suzaku no miko).

Madoka: hah... Looks like it's getting trouble. So when you guys go to rescue miaka? (Chichiri: I think tomorrow night no da) why night not noon? (if we go at noon the enemies will find out no da) I see... (Tasuki: so you just stay here and wail till we take back miaka) no, I coming too. Don't look down me I have training martial arts so don't look at down me. (Hotohori: is dangerous for a girl to go there) thanks for your concern Hotohori- no your higness. (Hotohori: *giggled* is okay for call me Hotohori, madoka.) no, you are the emperor in this city, it's impudent for me to call your name. Then... How about Hotohori sama? (is okay) (Nuriko: is unfair! I want to call Hotohori sama too!)(Hotohori: is fine to call me, beside I do not say is forbidden) (Chiriko: Then, Hotohori sama) (Chichiri: Hotohori sama) (Tasuki: Hotohori- sama?) (Nuriko: Hotohori Sama!) (Hotohori: everyone please stop calling my name *㈐6* is okay for calling my name but not so many time.) *they all laughed, Tamahome go outside and sighed. Madoka approach him* what's wrong with you!? (Tamahome: your face is similar to miaka, just like miaka were here by my side) ... ... Tomorrow night we will able to meet her again, and save her from enemies so don't need to worry. (Tamahome: *laugh* this phrase... Is tasuki phrase when you were being scolded by tasuki...) hah, you right. At that time when you guys tell me about miaka, I don't believe miaka were trapped in this world too, so I just-. (They two were quiet)

Hong Lin: *she were training martial arts* suzaku seishi... Kill! Kill them!

**_To be continued..._**


	24. Chapter 23

_**Chapter Twenty Three: I'm Back**_

Madoka: (Now madoka and the other ready go to the kutou) Yosh! Let's go! So where is the kutou? (Chichiri: through this no da) hah? Chichiri there is no time to joking. (Chichiri: i'm not joking no da, I'm serious no da) (Tamahome: um... Madoka if we go inside this hat we already in kutou) heh...like Teleport huh? It looks interesting (Hotohori: be careful) (Nuriko: we going!)

And they go inside there and in moment they arrive in front palace.

Chichiri: okay, now we arrive now. Let's Split up and look for miaka no da. Mitsukake with Chiriko, Tamahome and Tasuki, madoka chan and nuriko no da. (Tamahome: chichiri, are you okay being alone?) I okay no da.

Madoka: wait, I can look miaka by myself, I don't need company.

Nuriko: just because you can fight that doesn't mean you can look by yourself, you are woman you know?

Chichiri: then be careful and let's go no da!

Madoka: (They separated and go another way) ("geez, why I go with him? Beside Tamahome said he is gay, is that true? When we meet for the first time why I feeling this isn't first time we meet, it feels like we already meet long ago... But who he is it?") (Nuriko: hey, what are you thinking about it? We have to search miaka you know?) I know, beside I don't know this place it takes so much time until we found her.

Soldier 1: Who's There!?

Nuriko: Damn! Quick go there!

Soldier 2: Catch them! Don't let them go!

And they run and run, then they hide in a room, there was a sharp thing in door and madoka were pricked right in her pinky finger.

Nuriko: hey, your finger were bleeding. (Madoka: it just small thing) you are woman so take care your body, even if just finger you can't left it.

Nuriko suck the blood, madoka were blush and wait until done. And nuriko use his handkerchief threat her finger.

Madoka: tha- thank you (Nuriko: now let's wait till the guard are leave) uh-hm... ("it just threat my finger, why... Why my heart were throbbing so fast!? Stop it! Just stop it!") (what's wrong with you?) no... Nothing (if you want to search miaka, you have to be strong, I mean your heart has to be strong.) ("huh? This phrase... I think I've heard...) (If not, there will be not happen if you stay yourself) *the guard go another way and nuriko stand up* (now hurry! *he go first*) I... *her tears are rolling down in her cheeks* I finally found you... My first love at 9 year... Ryuen...

Tamahome: (and tasuki found out too and run) it's your fault we being find out you moron!

Tasuki: Is Nothing We Can't Help! It Doesn't Mean To!

And they saw hong lin was talk to nakago in garden, Tamahome directly go there and calling miaka, nakago saw he coming and he asked hong lin to kill all suzaku seishi and go away.

Tamahome: Miaka! Miaka! I'm finally found you (Hong Lin: you again, now I do not let you go again like before. so be prepare for die, suzaku seishi.) miaka... Please wake up! Open your eyes! You were under control! (Hong Lin: There is not excuse! *she takes out her weapon and attack him*)

Tasuki: Tamahome! REKKA SHI EN! (she dogde it) are you okay tama? (Mitsukake: You Guys! *he and Chiriko run to them*) (Chiriko: is everything alright?) no there not (Hong Lin: huh! So not just two seishi, all of suzaku seishi are come here too. But I can accomplish mission now!)

Chichiri: Everyone! Huh!? Miaka chan eyes! (Tasuki: what's up?) they totally deep blue no da! Before that her eyes is light blue no da! (Chiriko: then you mean is...) yes, is keep terrible no da!

Madoka: Hey! Now everyone was gather- miaka? (Hong Lin: *turned to her* what? Who are you!? How dare you imitate my face!) huh? Why hello? I am your older sister of course your face is like mine. (Nuriko: there's no work, she is under control by someone) what!?

Hong Lin: now the suzaku seishi already gather right? Then Let's Have Fun!

She attacking all with her weapon, they all managed to avoid it but Chiriko get hurt little bit, she swing her left leg across their legs. They all fell down except madoka who managed to dodge it. (Hong Lin: heh... Not bad) (Madoka: you too, when you become fighter?) she try to punch madoka all time and madoka managed to avoid it all, madoka jump high to behind her and wrapping her arms around her neck. (Madoka: gotcha! now be a good girl or die in my arms!) (Hong Lin: do you think this will work?) she catch her arms and throw her against the wall, madoka use her legs to step the wall and she fine.

Yui: (she saw them) ma- madoka san!? How could she be here? (Nakago: yui san, who is that girl who looks like the priestess of suzaku?) she... She is miaka sister, but why she be here?

Hong Lin: Tsk! I need to erase all suzaku seishi! So quick die! (Madoka: why you want to kill them!?) eh? It's not I want is nakago san (then why you obey him!?) that- that... (what is your relantionship with him!? Why you want to obey him like a servant!? Or are you afraid him so you listen to him like a dog?) what did you say!? (I say why you listen to him like a dog?) *she angry now* I will never forgive you! (Tamahome: why you said like that? Aren't you her sister?)

Madoka: no I'm not, I don't have a sister who is her holding a blade and try to kill someone like that. I know she is being controlled, but she is not miaka and she is someone else now so I don't need to gentle on her right? (Hong Lin: I don't know who you are but you are make me pissed out!) *she points at her* you, I don't know what's happening when I'm not around here but stop the foolish thing! You don't know how they are worried about you!? You don't really remember about us!? (Hong Lin: I don't know!) then I ask you who are you? Why you listen to that nakago? Why you think us are enemy? Why?

Several soldiers are coming to them, the suzaku seishi be their opponent.

Hong Lin: shut up, shaddup, shaddup, shaddup, Shaddup, SHADDUP! Don't Keep Ask ME! *she fight with madoka* ("now I wonder why? Why I obey nakago san? Are cause I lost my memories and I meet him so I listen to him? What are he ordering a mission I keep do all. Why?")

Nakago: *grunted* (Yui: what's wrong nakago?) no, I feel uneasy I guess I have to finishing up that girl. (what... What are you going to do!?) *he make a blue fireball* begone. (No! *she grab his arms* I'm not let you to do this!) let me go yui san. (No, No, No, NO!)

The fireball already flying fast to them but the ball hit hong lin back, and she screaming hurt then vomit blood, they all yelled her name. Tamahome quickly beat up the soldiers and go to hong lin.

Tamahome: miaka! Miaka! Hang On Miaka! Don't Die! (Hong Lin: suzaku seishi...) don't move! The wounds will more open if you move! (kill them... All...) miaka... *takes the blade* you can kill me! But first you have to get well after that you can kill me. So please... turn back normal... (why? I already hit you so much when we meet... how can you still be gentle to me?...) I already talk to you, as long I have this demon sign, i will do anything for you... Even if I have to die by your hands... I always love you miaka, wo ai ni. *he kiss her*

Hong Lin: ("what the heck with this guy? Why he kiss me? I already said it I'm not miaka... How could... ... Eh? ... This lips it seems like I already know, but who? *her memories remind her* I see, how could I forgotten? This lips... Is my first love kiss me, Tama...ho...me.

Her body was glow red bright and her forehead has come out "suzaku" sig, the soldiers are run away.

Miaka: Tamahome? (Tamahome: miaka!? Your memories!) *smile* I'm back, Tamahome. (Nuriko: Miaka! I'm glad to see you again!) nuriko, everyone. *she saw madoka, standing there* sis? Are this dream? It's feel like reality. *she rub her eyes* why? (Madoka: *sigh* seems one year can't change you right? Miaka?) sis? *her tears down upon her cheeks* sister... Sis! *she run to her*

Madoka: *she hit her head, everyone was surprised* sis your head! What with that attitude before? It's so different now. (Miaka: that because... Because...) *she pat her head* I don't know what I have to say. but miaka, it's good you back to normal, I'm back. (Miaka: *cry and hug her tightly* it's good to see you again, sis... I miss you... Don't go without tell me again, I'm really miss you.)

Tasuki been cry so much tears because he was moved, nakago were silent after he saw that, yui were crying because miaka already turn back normal and she think she will hate her. She tell nakago to drive away them.

_**To be continued...**_

_**I hope the one who read my story will like it ^_^**_


	25. Chapter 24

_**Chapter Twenty Four: Betrayal Of Melody**_

In kutou, yui were cry so sad in bed. Nakago saw her and cheer her up.

Nakago: yui san, don't cry so much. (Yui: I... I drove away my best friend... She hate me now...) don't worry I have a plan. (Yui: *she surprised and get up from the bed* nakago, did you plan something again!?) oh? Didn't I tell you?

In somewhere, there some boy are looking at the stars.

Guy: doukon, are you still awake?

Doukon: the stars... (guy: ?) The constellations of suzaku seishi, is in danger.

Tamahome: *were woken up by sun light* hm? Is already morning now. I think miaka already... *get up from the bed and quickly go miaka used room and...*

Miaka: *were looking seriously at the book* A given triangle has the side length of 4 cm, 5 cm, 6 cm. The side with 6 cm is the base, calculate the height of the triangle H. Hm... I can't solve the question is too hard! (Tamahome: mi- miaka?) But I want to try resolve the question, If A is equal to H then... *writing with serious face, she look at the real answer* oh? I can't believe it, My Answer Is Correct! Maybe I am genius! Hahaha... *look tamahome* Tamahome? When you come here? I didn't saw you.

Tamahome: you were seriously study so I don't wanna bother you. (Miaka: Tamahome... I'm here now so don't worry about me, I will summon suzaku. I'm not going anywhere. *smile*) *smile back* then, let's go eat.

They eat in palace dinner room, miaka like always eat greedily.

Madoka: miaka *㈐6* ... Can't you change your way of eating? You already 15 year, be mature now. (Miaka: *stop eat* but the food is delicious. *continue eat*) everybody was shock at your way of eating, are you didn't feel shame? (Nuriko: that's right miaka, if I were your sister... I would be ashamed *shake head*) (Madoka: geez, why nuriko say like that!?) (Nuriko: is reality, I didn't lie to you) stop it you two.

Miaka: (" When suzaku already summon, I will have to bring yui chan back. I'm sure it will not easy, but if we talk together I'm sure yui chan will okay. and... Can I ask suzaku for let me live with Tamahome forever? aahh... So confused!") (Madoka: oi, miaka, miaka?) (Nuriko: looks like she trouble) *she look at tasuki and remember what happen when she were under spell and stand up* tasuki... Everyone... (everyone look at her) I... I'm so sorry! *bow down* when I were by nakago control I were hurt Tamahome, Nuriko, Tasuki, Chichiri. When we back to konan I didn't remember. But I remember now, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!

Tamahome: miaka... Don't need to apologize, our wound already healed and we are fine.

Tasuki: you were force swallow because that bastard so I don't care at all.

Nuriko: that's right miaka, don't worry.

Chichiri: when you try to escape from kutou, you already do your best so don't worry.

Miaka: everyone... Thank you... I'm sorry again. (Tamahome: geez, don't need apologize) *sit down* (Nuriko: miaka. *give her the food* I have a little favor, could you wish for suzaku to change into real woman? *embarrassed smile*)

Madoka and Miaka: *face him closer* Why Have Do That!?

Nuriko: don't be shock like that. if I change to real woman, I can comfort Hotohori sama better. (Madoka: ("why?... But can suzaku change gender?") If everybody want a wish to come true, then ask miaka. (Miaka:stop it nuriko!)

Yui still in her bed and don't wanna see someone, but nakago still go inside.

Nakago: yui san, I would like to introduce someone. (Yui: I don't have a mood to do that) what if it was seiryu seishi? (Yui: *get up from the bed* what?) come here suboshi. (there a boy who looks like Chiriko) let me introduce again, he is suboshi. The seiryu seishi. (Yui: What!? Aren't he is suzaku seishi!? Don't tell me he is!?) he have brother and he was pretend to be suzaku seishi to spy them. Now suzaku no miko begin to summoning suzaku and it will failed now. (Yui: I... I see... ("miaka *look at her vein scar* looks like I haven't lose...)

Miaka take a walk in palace and heard Chiriko flute song and he saw him with mitsukake and approach him.

Miaka: Chiriko, what a nice song. It's give me strength and courage. Did you saw chichiri? (Chiriko: thank you miaka san, I think he over there *point at the way* wish you luck at ceremony.) thanks, I'm not afraid at all but little nervous. Now I already okay 'cause I hear your flute song, see you at ceremony. *run the way*

Mitsukake: that girl, she has done so much, I hope the summoning will okay. (Chiriko: I think she will fine)

Tamahome: *suddenly appear* is nice song (they two surprised) why she have find chichiri? (Chiriko: love confession?) *㈐2* said again I kick your ass! (Chiriko: just kidding *㈐6*)

Miaka: Chichiri I found you. (Chichiri: Miaka chan? What's wrong no da?) how to do the ceremony? Chichiri you should know right? (Chichiri: yes, but we have go to throne room first to take the scroll and shinzaho no da) eh? Shinzaho? What's that? (Chichiri: we go there and explain no da)

Tamahome go throne room and found miaka with Hotohori and chichiri.

Tamahome: Hotohori sama, the time has come right? (Hotohori: yes, it has)

Chichiri: so miaka chan, it consists to reading aloud the magical words written in the scroll then throw the scroll to flames no da. (Miaka: *look at the scroll* who's gonna read it?) of course the miko no da.

Miaka: EEHHH!? But I can't read these words! In class I had always to make a mistakes! Teacher always scolded me! "yuuki san, you need to practice more"

Madoka: *come out from behind her* it's pitiable. (Miaka: whoa! Sis! *㈐6* you fright me) it's rude, so need my help? (Miaka: Thanks My Dear Sister!) it's so exaggerated stop it!

Servant: miko sama, we are here to serve you. (Miaka: ? Serve me? I already eaten the food.)

Hotohori: not that one, they came to help you with ceremony dress. Ah, meanwhile think about the wishes you going to ask there only just three. (Miaka: What!? Just three!? Nuriko I'm sorry...) (Servant: this way, miko sama)

Madoka: ("three wishes? So nuriko can't change to real woman. Hihihi... ㈴2")

Tasuki: *step Tamahome* Gen Chan! Has Recovered All His Strengths! Hahahahahaha!

Tamahome: *get up and grab his collar* what are you doing you jerk!? Why you step on me!?

Tasuki: ha? I didn't know you were here tama chan...

Chichiri: you already recovered your powers right Mitsukake? *he just nod* but if we want a peace, I think it would best if tasuki forever sick no da. (Tasuki: What did ya say!?)

Nuriko: *come inside holding a ball* it's strange... (Tamahome: what's wrong nuriko?) Look at the ball *show to everyone and the ball was shining and have a "know" word* Remember when taiitsukun give us the ball to search the constellations? It's glow.

Tamahome: could it be broke? I mean the suzaku seishi already together.

Tasuki: Yeah, it must to be! There no need to be worried about that!

Chiriko saw it and hiding without someone and write something in his hands, in kutou suboshi feel something in his hands.

Nakago: what's wrong suboshi?

Suboshi: a message from my brother. *he saw his hands written "the ceremony begin" * it say the ceremony is about begin.

Nakago: very good the time has come... They never find out the Chiriko is a spy.

Suboshi: yes, they are stupid for not realize. The sound of my brother flute can even destroy brain, Soon they die of insanity. Eh... Nakago san, that woman right now are she is seiryu no miko? She is pretty but, looks like so cold and arrogant.

Nakago: yui san has suffered a fake friendship not long ago, and still couldn't recover herself. To me something like that shouldn't be that much but still...

Miaka was take a bath for the ceremony in hot spring, part of it was hot spring and other part was just clean, calm, cool water.

Miaka: *playing the water* it's so great! I'm never bath with a good water like this! (Servant: miko sama, this isn't game. Is for purification for your body and soul.) *㈐6* I understand but please leave first, I feel embarrassed. (the servant come out and miaka swimming around) ("is like Aladdin right? Just can ask three wishes, but well at least I got here. A lot has happened since we opened the universe of the four gods with yui chan, I had to look the suzaku seishi, fell in love with Tamahome, yui chan and I became enemies. At the beginning I just wanted to pass the entrance exam. I wonder if is too much asking for with Tamahome and yui chan.")

Tamahome: where could they taken miaka? I forgotten to bring this to her. before the ceremony start, I have to...

He saw miaka was there and naked, he was gulp really hard (pervert) miaka saw Tamahome and hide in Rock.

Miaka: Tamahome Why You Are Here!?

Tamahome: I'm Sorry! I Didn't Come To Look On You! I Swear! Geez.. why this always happen to me... *㈐6* miaka... May I approach to you? *he come over her*

Miaka: ("EH!? What should I do!? Even being a couple but I still afraid!") No, Get Out Tamahome! Didn't You See Me!? It's No Good To Do "That" In This Place! This Place Is-

Tamahome: *threw his clothes to her* What are you talking about stupid! Do I look a guy who takes advantage of unprotected woman!? Here *take out necklace* (Miaka: this...) this is my sister made it (whoa so cute...) when you go to kutou, yuiren ask me to give this to you. I completely forgotten.

Miaka: yuiren chan... Thank you...

Tamahome: *saw her looks so cute and his heart was race* miaka... I- (Servant: miko sama! It's time! (Miaka: Ah, coming! Bye Tamahome.) uh-hm...

Guy: soon, we be at palace. But why you suddenly want go there?

Doukon: the stars... The stars sent me a message. If I just stay here, suzaku no miko... Will soon dissapear with suzaku seishi!

Miaka already dress up as suzaku no miko, everybody was praise her.

Tamahome: you pretty miaka (Hotohori: is so pretty) (Madoka: I didn't know you look so good on this clothes) (Nuriko: is good on you) (Tasuki: it's... It's no bad) (Chichiri: tasuki can't praise very well no da) (Tasuki: Shaddup!) (Mitsukake: it's so good on you) (Chiriko: it's so pretty miaka san)

Miaka: thanks, everybody. Just little embarrassed ㈴2. (Madoka: you have remember what I'm telling you, don't failed) yes, thank you sis.

Hotohori: now this just for suzaku no miko and suzaku seishi, madoka you wait in outside until the ceremony done. (Madoka: eh?... So I can't watch it?) this is not a game *㈐6* then let's go inside.

They go inside, miaka standing in front of the flames in south and suzaku seishi standing around the circles.

Hotohori: listen up when miko start to pray, all of you must keep your ki calm, and put your minds in blank. Miaka go pray.

Miaka: ("is little nervous... Suzaku is going to appear in this fire... I have no doubt on my wish, It has no sense to lying to myself! First, bring back yui chan, and give us the strength to pass the exam. Second, protect konan, let it this country and all of people be happy and no war. Third, No matter what happen, I want to be Tamahome forever! *look at nuriko and nuriko smile widely at her* Please make nuriko be happy too!") (Chichiri: miaka chan? Is begin no da.)

The Four Directions Of Sky

The Four Directions Of Earth

By Using The Way, Mind, Goodness, With Deep Rules, With Thruth And Justine.

Please Proctector Of South, Suzaku.

Now We Complete The Words, Seven Constellation From Suzaku

From The Sky To Earth Through The Four Ultimates

Furfill For All Living Things

Please Make Extinct Every Kind Of Evil By Your God Powers Protect Us.

Please To Hear This

Come Down From Heaven And Show YourSelf In Front Of Us!

She threw the scroll, everyone was waiting for suzaku but nothing happen. (Tamahome: why?) (Hotohori: it couldn't be like this) Chiriko play his flute and they heads are hurt.

Miaka: my head! Seems it's going to burst!

Chiriko: you guys failed, now you won't be able to summon suzaku. (Miaka: Chiriko!? You-) this sound is hurting you guys right? You know why I always playing the flute miaka san? That way I slowly was take your ki, of course for this day. (Tamahome: so, the flute who kill the bats and that man is-) exactly was me. that man is coming from kutou with me, sadly I have to kill him, so you guys could thrust me.

Tamahome: then- then you are seiryu!? (Tasuki: so- son of- *take out his fan* REK- REKKA- SHI EN!)

The flames was burn to Chiriko shoulder clothes and it was written Chinese sign and glow blue light.

Chiriko: yes, I was seiryu seishi amiboshi. Now this song for goodbye suzaku seishi.

They all screamed hurt hear the songs.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	26. Chapter 25

_**Chapter Twenty Five: New Adventure Begin**_

Amiboshi just keep play the flute, the suzaku no miko and her seishi were hurt to heart it, miaka go closer to him to stop the music but it was no use. because the sound, half of her clothes were tear off. Madoka heard the scream from inside and go inside and she feel hurt too to hear the sound. Suddenly they heard another sound and it was kind and calm song, they don't feel hurt again.

Amiboshi: ("where this sound coming from!? Someone try to break my sound!") I can't hold the spell!

Tamahome kick right on his face, but he managed to avoid it and run away, some guards are coming and amiboshi make them unconscious. Tamahome and tasuki chasing him, madoka didn't know anything but she follow them.

Miaka: Sis! Tamahome! Tasuki! They already go so far, Chichiri! Help me Go to them! (Chichiri: it's dangerous no da!) I don't care that anyway! Please help me after them!

Amiboshi jump to housetops, madoka and the other still chasing him.

Madoka: Wait! Where Are You Go!? (Tamahome: Hey, Madoka! It's Dangerous Here, You Go Back To Miaka The Other!) (Tasuki: Dat Right! Ya Are Woman!) *㈐2* Just Because I'm A Girl So Don't Look Down On Me! I Don't Like Be Mocked Up By You Two! *go faster and she grab his collar, they two were surprised* Gotcha! You Can't Escape Now! (Tasuki: Madoka! Don't Let Him Go! REKKA SHI EN!)

Tamahome were in front him so he were burned by his flames, madoka were surprised and she unintentionally releasing the collar.

Tamahome: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!? WHAT'S YOUR GRUDGE ON ME!? (Tasuki: sorry tama chan I didn't do on purpose, beside madoka! Why you let him go!? I did say don't let him go!) (Madoka: I Were Surprised Because Of Your Flames So I Accidentally Let Him Go! YOU MORON!) (Tasuki: WU'T DID YA SAY!?) Stop It! Now we lose him, we have to find him!

Amiboshi go to river but he can't run away, madoka and the other run up in the place. Miaka and chichiri were come out and fell from tasuki head. amiboshi begin hit Tamahome use his flute, Tamahome block him.

Miaka: Chiriko Stop It! You Musn't Hurt People! You Play The Flute So Beautifully, How Can You Use The Song To Hurt People!? I Can't Believe That You Were Doing Like That!

Chiriko heard it and he steps on broken stone and the stone crumbles he starts to fall into river, Miaka grabs his flute in time to save him.

Miaka: don't let it go... (Chiriko: why you want save me? I have make you failed the ceremony) I don't care about that... You always be my friend... Even if you were enemy... Please don't let it go... (Chiriko: you... You so kind...)

He let go his flute and fells into river, miaka were yelled his name many times, madoka calm she down. And in kutou amiboshi his brother were feel something odd.

Suboshi: a- amiboshi?... The ki of him was gone... I can't feel it! The suzaku seishi, they have kill him!? No... Amiboshi... AMIBOSHI!

Miaka and the other were come back to palace with amiboshi flute. nuriko ask them about him and Tamahome telling him, tasuki were mad and say bad on amiboshi. Miaka stop him to say it because she doesn't think amiboshi were bad people. And there was a boy come out and make a song on a leaf.

Miaka: that song... So you were the one who save us!? (Boy: I play on this leaf to break his spell) thank you for saving us, what's your name?

The boy has show his left leg and his leg has a chinese sign. (Tasuki: WHAT!?) (Tamahome: then you are...) (Boy: yes, I'm ou doukon, my seishi name is Chiriko) (All: EEEHHH!?)

Madoka: so you are the real one, how did you come here? (Chiriko: I was in the middle of exams for the higher rank. (Miaka: *㈐6* exams?) then I saw a stranger constellation on stars, so I quickly go here) Heeh... It's so amazing you can read a star.

Hotohori: I heard someone tell me, 13 years old boy, he was very good about study and his always number one. (Miaka: geh, number one?..) (Madoka: it's very unlike our miaka, and he was three years younger then you)

Miaka: wait, the ceremony! *look at the flames ceremony* it's still burning, it's not too late! Everybody! We try again! ("Amiboshi... Goodbye..") (they begin and everyone were concentration, madoka were watching them.) ("please... Please work!")

Nothing happen and suddenly an old hag face appear. (Taiitsukun: WHAT WRONG THIS!? YOU GUYS!?) everybody were surprised and fell down on ground.

Miaka: taiitsukun!? (Madoka: are this is... you guys say "the god of south suzaku"? *㈐6*) NOOO! NOT THIS ONE! By the way why not suzaku but you come out!?

Taiitsukun: cause you failed. suzaku no miko, you find the wrong seishi and now it's too late. The chance of summon suzaku is over, the scroll already burn. Although I give you the ball to help you but you still failed. How disappoint.

Tamahome: (Miaka were sad and fell her knees down) hey, Old Hag! Isn't Only Her Fault! When We Found The Fake, Miaka Were In Kutou So Don't Say Her Like That! (Taiitsukun: Did You Say Old Hag?) I... Didn't mean to... *㈐6*

Miaka: it's okay Tamahome... Taiitsukun said it was true... Now I Pissed Out! My 3 wishes isn't important... But if I remember how many people were hurt and death all for suzaku... Yui chan and shouka san, amiboshi, Tamahome family, and everybody. so many people sacrifice for suzaku and me, but I couldn't Summon Suzaku! I can't take a responsibility... That's why I'm so angry... I hated myself...

Taiitsukun: miaka... You grown up... Hm... I didn't say there is no chance to summon suzaku. (Miaka: Really!?) (Tamahome: why you didn't say earlier old hag!) what did you say? (Tamahome: um... Nothing) but miaka, this adventure will more harder than before, are you ready for this? (Miaka: yes, anytime. I'm doing this all for people who sacrifice their lives and for the people who always stay by my side, Cause I'm Scouzaku No Miko!) (Madoka: miaka... ("when she change like this?") ) alright, listen carefully. You have go to north country Hokkan, in the country of genbu. There you have find and obtain shinzaho.

Miaka: shinzaho? If we succeed, can we really summon suzaku? (Taiitsukun: of course) (Tamahome: then what is shinzaho?) (Taiitsukun: you will find out soon) well, okay! Then I'll go to Hokkan! And I go find a... (Taiitsukun: Shinzaho! Are you sure you can find it?) ("after the failed ceremony, I had to summon suzaku in anyway!") (Taiitsukun: well then, if you decided I give all my powers to you!)

Taiitsukun make 6 flying red ball and the ball are flying to suzaku seishi except Tamahome. The ball flying to them and change become weapon. Hotohori get a sword, tasuki fan became diamond fan, Chiriko has a scroll, nuriko was a bracelet, chichiri was a necklace for a monk, Mitsukake was a holy water.

Taiitsukun: this is your guys reward for how hard you all worked so far. all these items will helpful during your adventure. (Tamahome: wow... Taiitsukun! Then where's mine?) I got nothing to give you. (Tamahome was shock) I'm not giving you anything special. I know well what are you going to do you little brat! You would quickly sell this gift from a old granny to help you make money. (Tamahome: but I... I worked hard like the others... It's unfair! Unfair! Unfair!) *ignore him and look at madoka* I want to ask something about you, girl (Madoka: me?) yes, you what's your name? (madoka, yuuki madoka...) madoka, did you want to go adventure with miaka? (Miaka: sis... taiitsukun I think sis-) (Madoka: of course I go) are you really sure about this? This is not a game you know?) (Madoka: of course I know, I already prepare for this. If miaka go I go too and protect her. (Miaka: sis... But I think-) don't worry about me, cause I can protect you and myself, if not then my training martial arts for 8 years will be waste, so don't worry about me. *wink at her*) (Suzaku seishi: ("8 years? *㈐6*") )

Madoka: Miaka, during adventure *talk closer to miaka ear* I will not interfere you with Tamahome. (Miaka: Eh!?) you two are couple right? You had a good eye too, he strong, kind and handsome. My type too. (Miaka: Sis! You don't think you want to... right!?) just kidding *smile* I won't take it from you beside... *look at nuriko* ("beside... I already like someone, but... Looks like he doesn't remember me...") (Miaka: sis? Are you okay?) hm? Ah, I'm okay.

Taiitsukun: miaka, madoka. You two come closer and close your eyes. *they do what she say and taiitsukun were throw red sparkling ashes to them* they special ashes for remains of the universe of the four gods scroll. If you have a special power, they can help you increase the power. (Madoka: it's right, I feel there's more power in my body) (Tamahome: taiitsukun... Miaka and madoka got them. Give me something too!) knock it up! Shoo, shoo!

Miaka: thank you taiitsukun, I'll do my best! (Tasuki: there's no other choice) (Chiriko: we be gladly to join with you) (Nuriko: miaka, can't to do anything without us right?) (Chichiri: we will give all us powers to protect you) everyone... Thank you (Tamahome: *poke her head* don't forget about me) Yoosh! Then I go prepare my luggage! (Taiitsukun: wait a minute mrs. Impatient! I'm not done yet!) eh? (the rest of you can leave but I need to talk to miaka alone)

**_To Be Continued..._**


	27. Chapter 26

_**Chapter Twenty Six: Forbidden Love**_

When yui eat lunch Nakago take yui to go suboshi room and yui saw he was crying and say his brother name, nakago tell her amiboshi was dead and probably killed by suzaku seishi. Yui couldn't do anything but she approach him.

Yui: The loss of the most important person must be very painful... (Suboshi: SHUT UP! You Didn't Know Anything!, How Could Someone Like You Will Understand My Feeling!) Do you think so? I understand your feeling, Because I already experience before... *embrace him* if you wanna cry, cry out now, I stay with you.

Suboshi cry and yui just comfort him, nakago feel frustrated because death of amiboshi

Miaka: so... What you want to tell me taiitsukun? (Taiitsukun: is about seiryu no miko, I mean your friend yui.) yui chan!? What's Happening With Yui Chan!? (Be calm, did you not understand? Because she has lost one of seiryu seishi amiboshi, And she can't summon seiryu too, did you understand?) ah! Yui chan... Yui chan will go Hokkan to take Shandanhou too! (Shinzaho! Can you say the name correctly? That means, you gonna fight against that girl again) fight yui chan again...(" fight to see who the first take the shinzaho") Is... Is that all?... ("no, There something else, listen to me. This wil very hard to you...

Tamahome: (they from outside waiting for her) it's so long... How long she gonna talk to miaka?

Nuriko: so you come from Jozen town? wow, it's very far from here. (Chiriko: yes, I usually lock myself in my bedroom for my exams) (Madoka: I wish miaka will like that too) did you heard it tasuki? You should follow his example instead of playing bandits of mountain.

Tasuki: leave me alone. I eager that everything goes well again, I could go back to mountain and take back my place of leader. Thanks to this fan, it would be child play. *he look the fan is gone and Tamahome was take the fan* Give Me Back My Fan! YOU TRAITOR! (Tamahome: c'mon be nice! I've got nothing you know!?)

Hotohori: Miaka are you done? *miaka was made blank face* miaka it's something wrong? (Miaka: Nothing! Let's go back to palace, I'm little tired) ok let's go.

Tamahome and madoka fell something's wrong with her. In night miaka go Tamahome room, she knock the door but no answer. And someone poke her shoulder from behind her and she look behind her is Tamahome make a disgusting face, and she kick him.

Tamahome: ("a normal girl will shouts when she is afraid.." *㈐6*) I was went to see chichiri talk about the ways of Hokkan, so why you so late for being here? (Miaka: nothing I just want to see you. *pour the tea on his and her cup*) ah, I thought you would jump on me if you want to see me, I'm little disappoint- (Miaka: *take the tea cup to above his head* say again) I...*㈐6* already forgotten...

Miaka: (she just drink the tea and Tamahome was look at her) what? Did my face have something?

Tamahome: no, I just thought it would be great if we stay this forever. *he stand up and go to window look at the moon* you know miaka? I'm saving the money for my family and me. I already grown up, I want to become independent too! *miaka pour the tea again and drink* so, if posibble... I would like to have my own house... Something simple and warm... I also like want a children... *miaka pretendding didn't hear and still drink the tea* I actually want to say is... I... *he were blush* I want you to become my wife! *she drop the tea cup, Tamahome look at her* (who?) *㈐6* of course you! Do you see somebody else here!? Of course I know that we can't live together until everything is okay. But if we live, it would be long journey and we won't come back from awhile... That's why I want you to introduce my father as my fiancé before the journey! Miaka, you the only one for me. If you love me please say yes. (Miaka: but... It's so embarrassing! I only 15 year.) but you already reach nubile age! You an adult now! (Adult? *㈐6* but I-) *grab her hand* I will work hard! You see, I would be a good husband! What I want is to take care of you for the rest of my life! I promise I will make you happy...

Miaka: ("please Tamahome... Stop it... Don't make face like that... I have to tell him no, otherwise... Come On Miaka! Tell Him! Tell Him!") *slap his hand* what are you talking about? *she face her body another way* I pity you, You really take our relantionship seriously? (miaka?) Tamahome? How could you imagine that I marry you? It's so ridiculous! I am a suzaku no miko and you just a simple warrior one of suzaku seishi whose duty to protect to suzaku no miko. (hey) I have shown that I attached to you, but all of them just a joke cause I wanna play with you (Hey! Miaka! *grab his hands* You can't not be serious right!? You not serious right!? Miaka!) *look at him and make a fake smile* Tamahome... It's true that I love you but, all of this feeling is just friend love... I'm never been take seriously. I came just to tell you this, that's it, Goodnight Tamahome. *walks away* (Why? WHY!? Tell Me Why!? Tell Me Miaka!) *she close the door and walks outside and her tears come out* I'm sorry, I can't be with you again... I'm sorry...

Madoka: *saw her and quickly to her* miaka? Miaka! What's wrong!? Did someone bully you!? (Miaka: sis... *wrapped her arms around her waist* Sis!) Tell me who bully you? I have to teach him a lesson! Did Tamahome do it? (Miaka: no... Tamahome and I... And I...) I know it! You wait for me, I have- (No! Don't Go! Tamahome didn't do anything! It was me...) then tell me what's wrong with you two? (I can't be with Tamahome again... I can't be with him now...) who's telling you? what's wrong if you two together? You two are fit well, how can (taiitsukun... say...)

_**In Flashback:**_

Taiitsukun: your love with him is taboo, as long as suzaku wasn't summoned, there has to be a line of suzaku no miko and suzaku seishi. Which is can't not, suzaku no miko has guarantee the pureness of body and has to fulfill his duty as a virgin. If you really want to summoning suzaku then you have to abandon your love to Tamahome! Did you understand?

Miaka: it... has to be... like this!? Why? Why!?

**_End Of Flashback_**

Madoka: I see... I'm sorry... I thought you were betrayed... *she gently pat her head* cry as you can... Let your tears come out... It's sound so strange right? another people will say don't cry but if you bear the tears, it just will suffering you. And I heard if we cry someday we will be happy and more and more stronger... Well it's not a fist or muscle, it's your feelings will strong. So I hope you tears come so much and everyday will be happy and stronger. cause tomorrow is another day. (Miaka: sis... Thank you... I'm glad you were here... It's so warn... It just make me wanna sleep...) hey don't sleep here, I can't carry you again cause your greediness *㈐6* (Miaka: *㈐2* I'm not a fat like that!)

They two giggled and laugh. Tamahome was daydream and feel irritated say "Why!? Why!? WHYYY!?"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	28. Chapter 27

_**Chapter Twenty Seven: Whirlpool Of Grief**_

In the next morning miaka wake up and take a walk with madoka.

Madoka: already feeling well?

Miaka: yes *wide smile* ("I couldn't sleep yesterday... Even if sis already here and comfort me, I still feel sad... *remembering when Tamahome propose her* of course I wanna say yes Tamahome and I can be with you rest of my life... But this can't be... I can't be with you again...")

Nuriko: ah I found you two! Miaka, Madoka morning! *smile widely, madoka little blushing but just a short time* (Tasuki: *moaned* mornin) (Miaka and Madoka: Morning) I talked with tasuki about it miaka, madoka. Would you like to go town with us this evening? Today is star festival! (Madoka: star festival?) yes, is a special festival in this city! After all we have to leave konan in two days- ah, Tamahome morning.

Miaka and madoka surprised when he come miaka way, Tamahome look at her with a little angry face. Miaka pretend nothing happen at that night and just greets him with smile tell him to come to festival, she just passed him and went another place madoka just follow him. (Madoka: *in worry voice* are you okay? I think you better with-) (Miaka: *touch her lips* it's okay, don't worry sis. ("this is the best for me and tamahome. I think Tamahome will understand... If he know this situation")

Tasuki: *whispering* did you see nuriko san? She just blew him off.

Nuriko: yes, tasuki san. I saw it with my own eyes. Maybe you said all the wrong things again and make her mad right?

Tasuki: so what are ya do it? C'mon tell us! *poke his back*

There was a punch noise and Tamahome just go away, nuriko and tasuki are beaten up (Tasuki: it was just a joke...) (Nuriko: he think seriously...)

Hotohori: *he was discussions with chiriko* The area around Hokkan many mountains, we can send our delagation- *point at the map* Through Byakko gate here to here-

Chiriko: no. to avoid draw much attention to us, we should cross the border straight into them, I think from the four canal's the Chanzhe in north-east is our best option.

Hotohori: *miaka and madoka saw them* miaka, madoka? (Madoka: why chiriko was here?) We were discussing about Sairou empire, he is really smart boy, Very knows about Sairou. We are thinking it would be best if we go over canal to Sairou, I will prepare a ship so you can go after tomorrow.

Madoka: heh... Chiriko great! Then I want to ask you about Sairou too, I'm interest about this place. (Chiriko: okay, I show you) then... *she point at the map* what is this place? (oh, this is Jiang mountain. This place have a hot spring and the water very clean and hot, I heard this good on health and can whiten skin) eh!? Then when we going there let's go hot spring for break! ㈴2 (that's a good idea but you just want try right?) ah, you already know it? Then how about this place?

Miaka: ("I can't follow these smart people *㈐6* I have to go) *then she saw chichiri was fishing in river*

Yui: *in kutou suboshi want to talk to her* suboshi? What's wrong? Are you feeling well? (Suboshi: ah, yes. I'm... I'm sorry about yesterday... My words were rude and out of place) *she giggled* It's okay, I'm glad you feeling well again. (Suboshi: *blushing* ye- yes... Thank you very much... Ah, I almost forgotten. Nakago san said I have to take you to the seiryu shrine.) nakago? *and then they go there, yui saw nakago was kneel in front of seiryu flames* nakago, what are you doing? I thought you just kneel down in front of emperor, are you awaiting seiryu?

Nakago: yui san, look closely into the flames. (Yui saw in flames have a scary eyes (not human eyes) (Yui: ("are that... Eyes!?...") wha- what's that!?) do you know taiitsukun? If she is the yang, the existent of the light. Then this creature is the yin, the shadow and darkness. I summoned this for you.

Creature: hongo yui, The guardian of seiryu. If you want to summon seiryu, then listen carefully my words! (Yui: summon seiryu!? But-)

Miaka: *see chichiri, chichiri was concetration fishing. And miaka sit beside him* are here have a fish? (Chichiri: don't know no da) (and there was a silent moment, miaka try to break the silent and ask something) sometimes, I wonder... Why you always wear a mask? (chichiri look at her) I didn't mean want to close to you! But I'm amazed, you always wear a smile in your face with this mask, I would want it too. Meanwhile... It is already so far, I have to let it go of the people I love. Maybe this is best way. When I heard yui chan love tamahome, I ready to stay away from him. Because I like both of them, I thought I would be fair on me to be honest on them. Tell both of them "I can do this" that would be a lie, I'm really silly right?

Chichiri: you aren't to blame... Like yui chan exactly... You can't compare love and friendship. *open the mask* but who you get and who you losing is written in the stars... *he point at his face scar* this will always remind me. When I was Eightteen, I thought like Tamahome, I had a fiancé and best friend. Three of us always together and weren't separate. But one day, the bonds of three of us were destroyed, my best friend love my fiancé. (and- and then!?) my blood was boiling, because of anger and sorrow over this betrayal, I completely lose myself... I killed my best friend... With my own hands. During this I got this scar, it will always remind me... During the last breath my best friend, I began to cry, I realized this moment... How much I love him... This scar will remind me forever, I will never ever forget him. But most of people saw this scar feel unpleasant, so I wear this mask. *wear the mask* Which always makes me smile.

Miaka: *shivering* what- what should I do chichiri!? I can't fight against with yui chan! I can't do it!

Chichiri: I can only tell you this, yui chan loves you. Maybe more of you think, but she didn't realize this feeling. Her feelings for you are strong. You are the only who can help her.

Miaka: ... ... *nuriko call miaka many times* *㈐6* thank you chichiri, I will rethink your words. Thanks for the advice!

Nuriko: what dress did you two wear? This so many here. Pick you two like it!

Madoka: I wear this one. *madoka wear a stylish dress*

Miaka: if I wear this! *she pick the pink flower* this is like cherry blossom, I very like it! (Nuriko: cherry blossom?) oh, this world doesn't have cherry blossom. Cherry blossom is our Japanese flower emblem, is beautiful, kind and strong flower! (Nuriko: *he remembering again when he was a child with a girl, the girl say the same phrase* I see... Then hurry try it, we have to go this night!)

In night they already at there, miaka was very exciting because this is her first time seeing this town at night and they eat so many food in this town.

Nuriko: too bad Tamahome didn't come *miaka was choked*

Tasuki: he been like this on morning, are he really dumped? *miaka cough*

Madoka: hey, are you okay? (Miaka: uh-hm...) (Nuriko: we don't have much time so let's play until we tired!) (Tasuki: yeah!) it's good right? You have a good friends.

Miaka: yes. ("he was right, when we are travelling we don't have much time to relaxing. Nuriko wants that we have fun, I'm glad I meet with them.") Yosh! Let's Party!

Madoka, Nuriko, Tasuki: YEAH!

They play so many things and eat so many food, then they saw a contest comparing their strengths, the winner will get expensive things, there's one guy who lift up heavy things. Four of them look each other and grinned.

Guy: ugh... Who can carry more than this height!? I guess no one- *nuriko lifted him up with one arm, they are amazed his strenght* WHOAA! Let Me Go! Please! Forgive me!

Judge: the winner is a pretty girl with a strength of bear!

Miaka and the other give him a thumbs up and miaka saw a boy holding a flute, miaka reminded when amiboshi death. She buy a flower and run away from festival to river. (Madoka: eh? Where's miaka?) (Tasuki: she was here a little while ago.) nuriko eyes has caught Tamahome in distance, he watched as he dashed off. (Nuriko: no need to worry, Tamahome gone after her.) (Nuriko: I just saw him dash after her) (Madoka: eh!? ("miaka already say she can't with him again! But... It's too cold if I stop they two, let's give them a time *smile*) miaka has go to river where amiboshi die, she throw the flower to river and pray. (Tamahome: did you send the flowers to amiboshi? *he appear suddenly from behind her* let's talk in a quiet place.) miaka just follow him and they go to nobody place.

Tamahome: what did taiitsukun say? (eh? Ah, nothing special) Tell The Truth! I asked you to marry me and you turned me down! Do you think I'm just quiet standing!? You have to give an explanation! Or I take you by violence to my father and introduce you to him! (Miaka: *trembling* that... That just too rude...) then tell me the truth!

Miaka tell him all about what taiitsukun tell her, her tears are flowing rolling down upon her cheeks.

Tamahome: how can she demand something like that?... Deny our love? No contract? That's too funny... Until you summoned suzaku? That is too much... *he was gonna touch her, but he stop. He back away a few steps and turn to her a fake smile* as long you haven't summon suzaku, I will protect you as a seishi! You can count on me! But, when that time has come, I will make you the happiest bride in the world! (Miaka: *surprised and smile* yes. Thank you)

Madoka: *sit and watching them from a far away* I'm glad... (Nuriko: of what?) eh? Nuriko? Nothing happen *fleeting smile* where's tasuki? (Nuriko: he went around to eat many food, but I already full now.) me too, I can't keep eat now. this city is very lively I very like it.

Nuriko: do you think so? Well thank you for like it, I hope miaka are feeling well after the failed ceremony. (Madoka: nuriko... ("should I tell him about we was child? But he doesn't remember anything. besides, if I tell him about my feelings... What if he doesn't have a feelings with me!? What should I do!?") what's wrong with you? Do you have trouble? (no, nothing...) madoka... do you have someone you like? (eh!? *blushing* No, No! I don't have! ("what are you doing madoka!? Of course you have! This is the time you confess!") so you don't have... If I have... (eh!?) I love Hotohori sama! (eh?) Hotohori sama so beautiful and gentleman, everybody so love him! (*㈐6* do you think so?) I say like that but the truth... I just admire him as a guy... but as a woman I like him from my heart! (ahahahaha...*㈐6* but why you have a woman heart and crossdresses? If a guy crossdresses will hate it.) that because... *sad smile*

Madoka: is okay if you doesn't want tell me, I will wait when you ready for it. But if you as woman like Hotohori then as a guy you doesn't have it?

Nuriko: I have, the girl who I love from bottom of my heart. When I was 10 year old boy. ("if that possible... Are he's too!?") that girl is very lively and a shy cute girl, I always play with her and my sister, everyday was so much fun... But one day she dissapear from my life, I have little sister name Kourin... After she dissapear me and Kourin went to search her, but she was hit by a horse and death... ("eh!? Kourin chan... Death!?... How could it be!?...") I can't accept the fact she death so I become a woman... If I become woman I would feel she is by my side, so I dump my heart of guy. Become woman from now... ("so what about the girl you like?") I already found her but she in love with someone... (eh? ("wait for a minute... Does he think?...) it was miaka (*shocked*) that girl was miaka and she in love with Tamahome, but I'm okay. It's truth I like her, but if she happy, I happy too. (*looking down* when you find out miaka was your first love?) when we pick the dress, miaka say the same phrase with the girl. I'm very sure she is the girl... ... I hungry again... Let's eat!

Madoka: you go first... I... Catch you... Later... (Nuriko: okay then I go. *he went to buy something*) you so cruel... *her tears fell into her hands* how could you think like that?... Ryueen stupid... Ryueen stupid... *she wipe her tears but her tears keep falling down, she let it fall and cried sobbed*

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_This chapter a bit longer, but I hope you will like it. Thanks for read my story ^_^_**


	29. Chapter 28

_**Chapter Twenty Eight: Fleeting Happiness**_

In real world, keisuke miaka brother still getting information about "The Universe Of The Four Gods" book. Suddenly, his friend saw him and call him, he surprised gulped really hard and try avoid him.

His friend: Yuuki Keisuke! It's good I find you! You still owe me 10.000 yen! (Keisuke did not answer and run away) hey wait up! (run more faster) hey, There a bikini girl here. (Keisuke: *stop run* what!? Where!? Where!?) *grab his collar* *㈐2* there's no way be here!?

Keisuke: *㈐6* ahahaha... Hello tetsuya kun... Long time no see... I don't have a time for this...(Tetsuya: so *㈐2* what are you doing here!?) shhh! Now we are in library right?

Tetsuya: (keisuke explain everything and he didn't believe) what!? Your sister and just came back from paris your sister got sucked into the book!? What excuse are this!? (*㈐6* I know you can't believe me...) is that real!?

Keisuke: it's real! Now miaka and madoka In this book, miaka in this book as a priestess of suzaku! Once the suzaku seishi gathered, she was supposed able to summon suzaku and wishes granted. But she failed and her friend yui chan also taken into the book. Because of some misundertandings and now they two become enemies! *touch his head* yui was supposed a good girl and now become like this! And I don't understand why madoka get sucked into book too!

Tetsuya: and for to get them back you read all these book? *㈐6* You can go to psychological faculty! (Keisuke: Idiot! I'm not going to let the fate of my sisters and her friends by crazy guys!) hey, I found the book same four gods. It's called "The Empire Of Four Gods" (he read the inside written) The Chinese astrology divides the sky into the signs of the zodiac, as 28 constellations. Additionally, there a four directions. North, East, South, West. For each direction there are 7 constellations. Four holy creatures, four gods are looking after their 7 constellations. So if it's suzaku, you talking about the god of the south. In old china the people believed that the four gods would bring great fortune. (Keisuke: that makes sense as why people prayed to the four gods! this book is Japanese translation, so there should be a Chinese first edition!) you should try to get more information about the author okuda einosuke.

Keisuke: (they find the author and they found a book about okuda einosuke) here something! He was an author from taisho era, whoa. That's about 60 years! (Tetsuya: wait! There's a list of all his books, the empire of four gods not on list!) that's not possible, he isn't mentioned in the author catalogue! What's wrong with it!? We have the book in front our eyes! (Librarian: Shhh! Be quiet, you bother people!) ah, I'm sorry *㈐6*

Tetsuya: hey, keisuke. Here an article about him from the year 1923, the 12th year of taisho era. After he murdered his only daughter takiko, he committed suicide. (Keisuke: *shocked* what!? What's the meaning of this!? *grab his collar* why didn't anyone write about the empire of four gods!?) (Librarian: *㈐2* Be Quiet! Do You Think This Is Amusent Park!?) do you think I should know about him? It just happens written the author committed suicide! Before we search his information, look at the book!

The book written "there are many religions, and one of them is called "The Religion Of The Four Gods" their followers believe, that a ceremony at the place where sky and earth, where yin and yan meeting. Will summon the four holy gods. Each of the gods has a connection with 7 star constellations, to summon the gods, you need some prayers which were collected in book. At first sight, the task of the priestess of the virgins, who are prayed to as guardians, is to recite the prayers. But these guardians have to serve the gods in every possible way, they are sacrificed to the four gods."

Keisuke: *drop the book and take the universe of the four gods book, call miaka with aloud voice* Miaka! Miaka! Miaka! Did You Hear Me!? MIAKA!

In book world miaka and the other packing up their things to prepare the new journey. Miaka heard his brother voice.

Miaka: eh? Brother? Brother! Where are you!? (Madoka: (she and suzaku seishi come inside her room) miaka? What are you doing? We have to go- (Keisuke: you guys! Can You Hear Me!?) brother? Where are you?) (Tamahome: I heard someone speaking) (Tasuki: it's my ears were wrong?)

Keisuke: *people around him try to lecture him but tetsuya making an excuses* listen you guys! You have to immediately bring back miaka and madoka to our world! This book isn't normal book! (Nuriko: book? What book?) if I'm correct, a cruel fate awaits you guys and yui! Miaka! You Will Sacrificed! (All: WHAT!?) (Hotohori: um… miaka and madoka brother, what's cruel fate awaits for us?) (Tasuki: Yeah! Don't talk carelessly!) I'm not! It's true! You guys already face so many dangers right!? Miaka! You are not supposed to summon suzaku! I have a bad feeling about these feelings! (Miaka: (" but… I can't go back…") do you want to die!? Madoka too! Try to say something to her!

Tamahome: brother! I know you worry about them, but we swear to protect her until we die. So don't worry! I will be miaka and madoka side! (Keisuke: don't joking around! How can I let they two being protected by you crazy guys!? ) (Nuriko: hey! How rude you think us as a crazy guys!?) (Madoka: hey brother, did you forget one thing? I'm yuuki madoka! I have already training Martial arts for eight years! So I'm not just a weak girl, so don't worry on me! I'm miaka ally!) (Keisuke: *㈐6* even if you stronger than me how can I let you two as yourself!? Brother Disagree!)

Miaka: brother… …. … *take out the connected with his brother ribbon* I'm sorry… (Keisuke: miaka, what are you doing!?) just because you're my brother doesn't mean I'm gonna put up with that! I'm already decided, I'm stay here until I summon suzaku! Tasuki! Please burn this ribbon. (Tasuki: eh? Are you sure with this?) yes… bye bye brother… (Keisuke: miaka! Don't!) (Tasuki: REKKA SHI EN!)

Keisuke: *The fire burn the ribbon become ashes, they can't hear his voice anymore. In real world the book has a little fire come out and gone* AH! Tsk! How could she burn the ribbon! Let's go tetsuya! (Testuya: go where!?) no one can disturb us place! (Tamahome: miaka... Are you fine with this?) (Miaka: yes... I gonna stay with you all, I can't take it back my words. Now let's go! We have to go!)

Kutou emperor: *playing with the 3 girls, but it was interrupted by nakago. Nakago tell him about miaka and the others* what!? Suzaku no miko and her seishi already set up go to Hokkan!?

Nakago: yes, because of my unpardonable failed, there is no posibility to summon seiryu. I hope that because of your generosity you will give me second chance.

Kutou emperor: you always have done a good job for me, nakago. You always lead my armies to victory, I trust your skills and I am awaiting for the arrival of seiryu. do you understand? (Nakago: yes, I will not disappoint you for a second times.) good... You can go now, you will receive everything that you need journey.

Nakago: *he go out from the room and he saw Suboshi* Suboshi? What are you doing here? You should be with yui san. (Suboshi: nakago san, I... I can't forget about my dead brother...) you want revenge? But you can't do anything alone, Your skills aren't good enough, Don't underestimate the suzaku seishi! *suboshi can't answer him, but just feel flustrated* but, I understand you want revenge. *smirking*

Tamahome: whoa... What an incredible ship! (Miaka: this is my first time to entering the ship! It looks like I going to foreign country! *dreamy eyes*)

Madoka: do you think so? I don't feel something different (Miaka: that because sis already traveling all the country like chichiri by ship and plane! Before you go, you say you will back in 5 months, but it's turns to 1 year! *㈐2*) there's no help, I just want to go. mom and brother already give me permission. (Miaka: but you didn't have a permission from me!) why i have to get your permission? You are my little sister. Besides, I go because I want to learn all many things in every country. And you, you just wanna have fun and eat many food. Got it? (Miaka: *㈐2* WHAT!?) (Tamahome: *㈐6* you two calm down)

Hotohori: I consulted with Chiriko, and it would be good idea to travel by sea. Right Chiriko? (Chiriko: yes, it's the quickest route. Besides, seiryu seishi are after the shinzaho too. Searching shinzaho is certain become game of speed.) he's right, so you can do everything what you want in this ship.

Tamahome: *saw tasuki was hide behind tree and he approach him* tasuki, what's wrong with you? (Tasuki: huh? ~No~thing~) ~No~thing~ huh? *got an idea* ah! Don't tell me you afraid of water!? (Tasuki: *shrugged* what are you talking sir? Me afraid with water? Don't joke it sir.) then hurry up get into the ship, as I thought you afraid of water. *smirk*

Tasuki: SHADDUP! I've live in mountain for my entire life! (Nuriko: hey you two! Instead of shouting give us a hand will you?) *he ignore him* Better than ya being dumped by miaka! (Tamahome: *his eyebrow lift up* I didn't dumped by her!) eh?... I doubt that... *he sticking his tongue put and Tamahome quickly grab Him and held him over the water* (Tamahome: how about this!? Afraid or not!?) AAAHHHHHHHH! PUT ME DOWN! *they all burst of laughter.*

Miaka: hey you three look over here! *miaka took a photo they three* ehehehe... (Nuriko: what's that?) this is camera it can took a photo. *Tasuki and Tamahome saw their self in photo and surprised* (Tasuki: THIS ISN'T ME! I'm the real one!) so what if you be mad of a photo? *㈐6* (Tamahome: *look a closer* this thing from your world is amazing) *they two face was so close and their blushing look another way* ("I nearly forgotten... We aren't allowed to have a contract... Otherwise, one day we will cross a line between the suzaku seishi and miko...") hey! How about we nine people take a photo together!? Call everyone together! *she go to one of hotohori servant and taught him how to take a photo nine times, and they have they own photo* ("we already together, if only we have summon suzaku, everything will be alright and I don't have to fight with yui chan!") *she kick the ship* (Chiriko: *㈐6* what's up with her?) (Madoka: don't know, but it's better if we ignore her).

Hotohori: Tamahome, I been thinking last night. About your family... How about you invite them to here? I would give them house in this town, You must worried about leaving your siblings and your sick father while you travel. of course it's not done out of pity, you have done so much to help us and I could show you my thanks this way. (Tamahome: I... I REALLY GREATFUL! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I Can't Thanks Enough Time With This!) *㈐6* stop- stop it... It's already enough... (Miaka: Hotohori! What a lovely and great idea!) *embrassed*

Miaka: isn't that nice Tamahome? Yuiren chan and the others would be happy! You should go to them! (Tamahome: you came along too (eh?) don't worry... I'm bringing you along because they would be happy if they see you again. (Madoka: quickly go!) (Nuriko: have fun you two!) (Tasuki: It's okay ya two don't come back!) (Tamahome: *he beat up they two and just go* let's go miaka)

Tamahome: *they two go to grocery store and Tamahome with happy face buy something to his family* this one for chuiren, this one for gyokuran. And this... (Miaka: are you buying a gifts? *she look at the price* whoa! What an expensive!) *he look at her by a pervent looks* ~did you say something?~ (Miaka: ugh! *㈐6* no-nothing... ("now he is completely freaking out!) ~yuiren sure is happy when I give her something~ last time I give her a doll... (you like yuiren chan most!?) no, I like they all ^=^ but mother die soon after yuiren birth, and I raised up myself. *scratching his head* I don't know what should I buy. (Miaka: ("kinda cute") wait for a second, I select for you. *when she start to select, nuriko appear in scary face and holding a ball but madoka just sweatdropping and make a smile. Miaka was frightened by his face and scream*)

Miaka: *they were go to Tamahome village* you don't have to scare me like that! I almost swallowed my tongue! (Nuriko: I doesn't ugly like that!) (Tamahome: stop it you two *㈐6* (Madoka: but the truth I scared too *㈐6*) same with me) (Nuriko: hey! Even you two!) *they three laugh and Tamahome saw his home and quickly open his home door*

Tamahome: Dad! Chuiren! Shunkei! Gyokuran! Yuiren! I'm home! *he thought he would saw his family smile at him, but... What he saw is his family with full blood on they body, they already death.* this couldn't be happening... chuiren, shunkei, gyokuran, yuiren... Dad... This can't be... Why? Why? (Yuiren: *she is still alive* bro...ther... bro... ther..) Yuiren! *he quickly grab in her* yuiren! Tell me what's happening here!? Who did this!? (Yuiren: bro...ther... You came back... And sister too... sister... Did you receive the gift?...) yuiren! Don't talk anymore! *his tears are flowing down* (Yuiren: no... Please... let me talk... until... finish... Yu-yuiren... Was a good girl... Brother... A-are you... leaving me again?...) no... I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! I STAY HERE! I NEVER LEAVE YOU AGAIN! SO PLEASE DON'T DIE! (Yuiren: I... See... You staying... with us... *touch his cheeks* I... Glad... *her hand fell down and her eyes slip closed*) yuiren? It can't be! NO! Why!? WHHYYYY!? (miaka and madoka were cry so much because the young girl)

**_To Be Continued..._**


	30. Chapter 29

_**Chapter Twenty Nine: I Will Protect You**_

After Tamahome little sister death they heard a flute song, they can't believe amiboshi is still alive and they go outside except Tamahome and saw amiboshi play the flute with have full of blood on his clothes and face.

Miaka: is really him... Amiboshi! You still alive!? That blood- Then you are the one who killed Tamahome family!?

Suboshi: *stop play* yes... I killed all of them... This is revenge... For My Brother Who You People Killed! I given you the same pain that I felt after losing someone dear to me! (Madoka: stand back miaka! He is not amiboshi!) (Nuriko: who are you!?) I am seiryu seishi Suboshi, The twin brother of amiboshi who you killed! (Nuriko: Wait a moment! We didn't kill him! It was an accident!) Those all just excuses! I Don't Wanna Hear Anymore Nonsense! Now You Dead! *he attack them use a flying ball, the ball spinning and flying fast to miaka. Tamahome protect her and the ball was missed to the tree, the tree has fall in to Tamahome house.*

Tamahome: this is what you did?... This is what you did to my father?... to my Siblings!? (Suboshi: just returned the favor for what you did to my brother! He was only my family... And you killed him! Now Taste The Same Pain That I Do!) stand back! He Is Mine! *the ball was try attack Tamahome, and Tamahome able to dogde it. Suboshi has another one the ball and the ball hit Tamahome cheek* (Suboshi: don't underestimate my ryuseisui!) *the ball was hitting his body* (Miaka: Tamahome! Sis! Nuriko! Let Me Go! (Madoka: You musn't go! You just been in the way!) But Tamahome Was-!) ("my family has go through this!? It must be hurt... Dad, chuiren, shunkei, gyokuran, yuiren!") *his long hair was cut off* was this you can do?

His demon sign of his forehead glowing and he do spin kick on air and hit suboshi with all of his power in his stomach, Suboshi was fell in ground with pain. He grab his collar and punch him with many times with rage. They all afraid seeing Tamahome because they never saw Tamahome like that, suddenly thunder crashed, Even though there's no storm. They all surprised at the thunder and someone has grabbed suboshi.

?: Hmph! Now you can see what happens when you get too much self confidence, Suboshi! You aren't ready yet! (Suboshi: shu- shut up... Soi... I don't- need your help...) (Madoka: are you another seiryu seishi!?) this was just little example of my power, so all of you is suzaku seishi? Take care of your power until we meet again. *they vanished*

Tamahome: WAIT! COME BACK HERE! YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY! *Madoka and Nuriko grab his arms to catch him* (Madoka: Stop It Tamahome!) (Nuriko: Your Body Can't Take Much More Of This!) LET ME GO! LET ME GO! *madoka has let go of his arms and slap his face*

Madoka: *teary eyes* STOP OF THIS BULLSHIT! I KNOW YOUR FEELINGS LOSING YOUR DEAR ONE! BUT YOU DON'T THINK DOING THIS WILL HURT MIAKA!? *Tamahome has come back his sense and look at miaka who are crying and trembling* You Are Suzaku Seishi Tamahome! Who Are Chosen One To Protect The Priestess! Protect Miaka! You Got It!?

Miaka: *Tamahome was silent and go to his house.* Tamahome... where- (Madoka: miaka, we better leave him alone. He needs time to be alone.) (Nuriko: but how could something like that happening? I don't understand why nobody rescue them!? The neighbors should have heard something and help them! How heartless!) they are just normal people... They were scared... ("they couldn't do anything besides panicking...)

She go to Tamahome after he burying his family, and he put the presents to his family in above the grave. Miaka standing behind him didn't know what to say to him, when miaka try to talk to him Tamahome turned to her and Miaka saw his face full of tears. Miaka want to comfort him but Tamahome was asking her to leave him alone. Her tears almost come out and she run to her sister hug her. Madoka just pat her head and night they camping outside.

Nuriko: hey you two, wouldn't be better if Tamahome didn't come with us? (Madoka: in his current state, maybe it's imposibble...) (Miaka: maybe you right...)

Madoka: *in morning, she wake up first and she saw nuriko face was close to her* Igh!? *she shut her mouth* ("I almost forgotten we camping in here... His face was close! My heart is beating fast again! *blushing*... ... Ryuen... How could you mistook me!? *㈐2* should I erase this feelings? It's need a long time to erase it, But... I still love you... Ryuen... My first love...")

Tamahome: oi, wake up you sleepy heads. *madoka were surprised, miaka and nuriko were wake up and surprised to see him smile at them* hurry get up! We have to go back! (Nuriko: of course but-) no but! Hurry up we are going Hokkan! (Miaka: ("Tamahome... It seems he already better-") by the way miaka, do you still have the necklace that yuiren make for you? I'm pretty sure yuiren wants you to treasure it, it just a 5 year girl made it but I hope you will accepted it. First I need to change my clothes *and then he go away*

Miaka: ("yuiren chan... *she touch the necklace* how could these innocent people have to die!? They didn't hurt anyone and kind... How could they doing like this just for revenge amiboshi death!? It just like kill the bugs! Yui chan would never want to kill somebody! But who!? *she think is nakago* they do anything for summon seiryu, I can't forgive them! Never! I will fight for you yui chan! Even if this will be make me with yui chan greater enemies, I will never allow them to summon seiryu!

They head back to them. (Chiriko: ah, here they are) (Tasuki: oi tama! You seems to be exhausted, are you having fun with miaka!? *Tamahome lift he up to the sea again* WHHHOOOAA! STOP IT! FORGIVE ME!) (Madoka: I think it would better to put him down *㈐6*) (Nuriko: no, the cool sea will cool him down) *miaka tell everything about Tamahome family to them* (Hotohori: I see... How could this would happen?) (Chichiri: I think he needs tasuki brightness now no da)

Miaka: guard yourself Hotohori! You never know when enemy attack you. (Hotohori: no problem, but you are in greater danger-) I will be fine! We are prepared any situation! *smile at him* (I see... Miaka. *he takes out his sword* I want you to carry this.) but this sword taiitsukun give you! (I can't come with you... So i'm placing my sterght to this sword entrust to you, it would protect you...) tha- thanks! Then I need to give you something too! *looking something in her bag and take out a teddy bear doll* here! I have this teddy since kindergarten, just think I'm the teddy! (Madoka: miaka! Hurry up before we leaving you!) okay! *he get into the ship and turned to Hotohori way* thank you for the sword! I will hold it with honor! (be careful on the way! And come back in healthy!) we will! Take care of yourself!

Hotohori: *they already go, he look on the photo* may you all come back safely... (Servant: your highness, shall I keep that bear for you?) no, leave it

Yui: *heard the kutou spy tell her about suzaku seishi* what!? Miaka started the journey to Sairou!? (Kutou Spy: yes seiryu no miko sama, they already leaving now.) (Nakago: yui san, do you know what this means? Suzaku no miko has no problem being in your enemies. She willing to be your enemy for shinzaho, she only wants shinzaho now, make a decision yui san.) miaka... ("seems like I disparage you... ") Prepare everything! We going to Sairou! (Nakago: *smirk* yes yui san, your wish is our order. The seiryu seishi, wih all their strength to follow your orders. We will fight with suzaku no miko and her seishi, and we will be the first one hold shinzaho in our hands.) ("okay miaka, you wanted it! I will not step back one step! As your wish I fight with you! We will see who will win this fight!")

Tamahome: miaka, I live my whole life only for my family... But I couldn't protect them. As the grave of my father and my siblings I swear... To protect you with all my heart and soul. I won't allow anyone to hurt you, I will protect you with all my life. And we will find shinzaho and everybody will get back in healthy.

Miaka: Tamahome... Thank you... ("we will! We will summon suzaku and you... And the people of this country... I will protect them!")

After one hours...

Madoka: this ship is really impressive ship, all the necessary preparations have been made. (Chiriko: Hotohori sama said he didn't want us to be uncomfortable on our journey) as maybe expected Hotohori sama, I have to thank him for this. (Nuriko: hey madoka do you have a time?) what's up? (Nuriko: I think it would be nice to cook up a meal for the other now, how about you and I make together?) that sounds like fun, then I need you to teach me the recipe from this worldㇸ5 (my, my. then I need you to teach me too from your world. *he got an idea* miaka! How about you with us cook something too!?) (Miaka: eh? Okay, that sounds so fun!) What!? NO! DON'T! Miaka! You don't need to cook! (Nuriko: eh? Why? It's more better if we three together) Please No! Miaka you don't need! Just play with other! (Miaka: ? If you say so...) fiuh.. *㈐6* (what's wrong with you?) huh... You don't how scary miaka if she cook something... (are she can't cook? How can to be a woman if she can't cook?) *㈐6* there's no relation of a woman. But please do not tell her to cook! Otherwise, you will stomach ache for 1 weeks! (*㈐6* just how much terrible was it?)

Miaka: *was boring and saw tasuki keep shut his mouth* tasuki what's wrong with you? (Tasuki: ugh, urrrrgh) tasuki? (Urrrrrggghh!) (Madoka: looks like he seasick again *㈐6*) (Nuriko: phm! Ahahahaha! At first you trembling when you get into the ship and now is seasick!? Is funny to see you like this! a big though bandit is seasick! Ahahahahahaha!) (Tasuki: as soon we reach land I kill you... Urgh! Mitsukake... Do you have medicine for seasickness?) (Mitsukake: ? I don't have something like that) (WHAT!?) (Madoka: I have it (Tasuki: What!? Then why you don't say earlier!?) in home) (URRRGGHH!) Hey! Don't barf here! It's disgusting! (Chichiri: he as noisy as ever no da.) (Tasuki: chi- chichiri... I got idea... Use your magic on me, just make it so I don't feel crapy!) (Chichiri: I know no da, then I teach you the secret technique no da! Try standing in one place and spinning no da.) (Tasuki: like this? *he spinning around and...*) (Madoka: wait for a minute, if you spinning like that, then you will...) (More worse no da!) ah! He fell down! (Tasuki: you... Jerk... Chichiri!) (Tamahome: hey, you guys looks like having fun except tasuki. *tasuki didn't say anything* hey he didn't answer, is he really okay?) I don't know... tasuki, are you alive? (Mitsukake: no, we lost him) (Tasuki: do-doctor shouldn't make a jokes like that! People will take that seriously!) ah he come back life.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_I hope you will review and like it ^=^._**


	31. Chapter 30

_**Chapter Thirty: The Danger Of Country**_

They have eaten the meal and Miaka just think want to feel a little wind, suddenly drop of water had fallen on Miaka head, it rains.

Chiriko: please get inside Miaka san! (Mitsukake: just a bit of rain, it's nothing to worry.) (Madoka: but I think coming down harder) It will get stronger soon! hurry and get inside! (Miaka: what makes you think so?) *There is the sound of thunder* (Tamahome: What the hell's with all the wind and rain!?) I'll explain later! This is not a normal storm! *Thunder sounded again* Miaka san! Hurry! *she walked up to him, but the ship is tilted, Tamahome reached his hands to her* (Tamahome: Take My hands! Keep Trying! just a little farther!) *as he makes a grab for her, the ship was capsized and they were tossed into the water*

Miaka: *she woke up and she was in the cave* looks like I washed up in a cave ... everyone! Guys! Where are you!? Anyone!? *nobody had heard her voice and she felt cold as she soaked * So ... So cold ... ("I wonder where everyone went?") Guys ... I hear someone footsteps, maybe is them! Who is it? Are you okay? *But it was a woman beautiful pink hair that came to her (Women: It seems I'm not alone) um ... Who are you? ... (Woman: My name Kaen, I'm traveler. And you?) my name is Yuuki Miaka ( Kaen: raining hard violently out there, but there is no inn anywhere nearby, so ... Would be fine if I stay here until the rain stops?) of course please come in. (thank you, our clothes are soaked, why don't we set a fire? I have tools) tha- thank you.

They gathered the fallen leaves from inside the cave, The spark caught to make small fire and they burn the fallen leaves they gathered.

Miaka: it's warm... (are you travelling alone?) no, I was with my friends... But our ships was capsized and we lost track of each other. I'm the only one who washed up here... But I think they were safe. (is that what happened? They really must important to you.) we came all this way together both happy times and painful times they are my friends so... (how splendid) yes, they all splendid people. (no, I means you are the splendid) eh? (Even thought you been separated from your friends and placed in such horrid situation, you only worrying them. I'm sure your friends will happy to know that) no, I'm really not. (it's alright, i'm very sure your friends will safe. Until you know for certain, It doesn't hurt to think positive things right?) right... Thank you... ("I relaxed with her. and because of that, I started feel sleepy") *she was asleep and a few minutes she has woke up cause the water dripping sound and a puddle has formed next to her* ("looks like I fell asleep... The puddle has reflect Kaen san... *and she saw her hand hold a...* dagger!?") *and she quickly rolled another side to avoid the strike* ka... Kaen San? (you dodged very nice, suzaku no miko.) who... Who are you!? (me? I'm Kaen, but my seishi name is Soi! One of the seiryu seishi!) why you do this!? You were nice to me earlier!

Soi: it would be annoying if you tried to escape, I had wait for you let you guard down. Now be a good girl and come with me! *miaka tried to escape but suddenly a lightning struck down to ground ahead of her and blocking her path* (but we inside the cave how could?) this is my power, I also the one who capsized your ship! (you can control the storm!?) give it up, you don't have a chance to escaping me. Now come quietly. (No, I'm not so weak that you can force me to go with you by just threatening me!) Hmph! Then I knock you off and take you that way! *she managed to avoid many of the lighting strikes* Tsk! You won't stay still. (I can't let myself get caught, I got important mission to do! So there's no way I got captured by someone like you!) you quite determined, I wonder if I had underestimated you little bit? This time... I Hit You With All My Strength!

Tamahome: hold it right there! (Soi: Who's There!?) (Miaka: that voice could it be?...) the suzaku seishi Tamahome! The one who protect suzaku no miko miaka! (Madoka: stop act like hero, are you a child or what?) (Miaka: Tamahome, Sis. you two are safe!) (Madoka: of course we are safe, the others should come now) (Tamahome: so you are Soi, the female seiryu seishi. So waste if you the seiryu one *sigh*) (Miaka: hey Tamahome, what do you mean by that?) (Tamahome: *ignore her* you better get out from here or if you don't want to die!) (Soi: the first one die, it should be you!) *the lightning struck to his arm* (Miaka: Tamahome!) (Tamahome: did you think I roll over and die just because this stupid lightning?) (Soi: in that case have another!) (Tamahome: too late!) *he struck a solid blow* (Soi: UGH! Damn You...) (Tamahome: come on and get me, or are your power just this?) (Mitsukake: are everything's alright?) (Chichiri: it wasn't easy to detect your ki no da) (Tasuki: Hey ya two alright!?) (Nuriko: if she had her older sister, I think everything just alright) (Madoka: you right) (Miaka: but Tamahome was-) (Soi: tsk! More and more coming, I withdraw for now!) (Tamahome: *she's gone and tamahome turned to her* are you okay miaka?) (Miaka: I'm ok but you.) (Tamahome: oh, this just a small things) (Mitsukake: but you need to treat your wound, just hold still) (Mitsukake: *he heal Tamahome use his healing power* my healing powers are not powerful so don't be too reckless) (Tamahome: okay, okay. At least is already healed (Miaka: thank you Tamahome.) There's no need to thanks) *they waited inside the cave for the rain to stop, once it did, they get inside the ship* (Miaka: I'm glad the rain stop soon) (Madoka: yeah, if not we can't started the journey) (Miaka: you know... I'm really relieved you all safe...) (Nuriko: dummy, of course we all) (Tasuki: cause we all suzaku seishi! even on worst days, we always fine!) (Tamahome: *snicker* (Miaka: what's wrong Tamahome?) nothing, it just when tasuki fell into water... *mimicking tasuki dialect* AAA! I can't swim y'all! Didn't you just about drown there?) (Tasuki: shut up! There's nothing can helped!) (Miaka: *giggled* it's very lucky we all fine *smile*) (Chiriko: *saw something, it was an isand* everyone! Hold on something we about to bumped an island!) *they hurry hold on something tight and then the ship bumped and stop* (Tamahome: *they go outside* damn... Not only we drift out course, now we stranded into an unknown island!) (Tauski: but the storm is gone so it's alright) (Chichiri: we don't have a choice to stay here no da) *miaka saw something in tree and when she look closer is guy human body without eyes and then she screm*

(Tamahome: what is this? (Nuriko: it's awful...) (Madoka: I never seen the real right in my eyes) (Chiriko: I, I think...) (Tasuki: ya think what Chiriko?) (Chiriko: I think we're in trouble! We have to wear woman clothes!) (All guys: What!?) (Tamahome: what do you mean by that!?) (Chiriko: I just remember now! Nu Cheng Guo, a female country, is in this island!) (Madoka: female country? So me with miaka is fine?) (Chiriko: right! And is dangerous if we don't crossdressing! the things they do to men-) his mark in his foot is gone and he fall down (Miaka: *㈐6* Chiriko are you alright?) (Tasuki: hey we aren't finish! *㈐2* so, what they do to men!?) suddenly Chiriko crying (Madoka: chi- Chiriko?) (Nuriko: why he sudden cry?) (Tasuki: c'mon! Don't cry!) (Chiriko: my... My mark at my foot is gone... Without that I don't know nothing, my brain is doesn't work...) (All: You Kidding!) (Tasuki: I want to hear into end! What happens to men!?) (Chichiri: well, we got no choice no da. The ship is wreck, We should do what Chiriko said no da)

While yui and her seishi is heading to Sairou (Nakago: yui san. Are you tired? (Yui: oh, no) we shall soon arrive in Sairou. We seiryu seishi will dispose the suzaku seishi, Soi is handling the situation.) (Suboshi: hah! I wonder that. (Yui: Suboshi?) Soi said Tamahome power is gain more and more strength I doubt she will take them all alone!) (Yui: ("Tamahome huh?... She gain more power for miaka...")

Suzaku seishi is done crossdressing and Nuriko were proud herself (Nuriko: I really suit in women clothes, ohohohohoho...) (Madoka: *she help Chiriko tied his hair* ("even if he said like that in star festival, but in the end he still a gay *㈐6*") here done Chiriko, you look so cute!) (Chiriko: should I say thank you?) (Nuriko: you guys be thankful that I had bring the clothes) (Chichiri: is time for me to transform no da *there's been a fog around him and... He tranform to a cute woman* Da!) (Miaka: chichiri you so cute!) (Nuriko: I'm more cuter than him.) (Miaka: *she touch around his breast* you even change the inside!? More bigger than mine!) (Chichiri: miaka chan, stop it no da, it's embrassing no da!) (Nuriko: come out now! Don't be bashful!) then... Tamahome and tasuki come out dresses as woman, miaka and madoka were laugh so hard (Tasuki: Laugh It! I Don't Care Anymore!) (Tamahome: *feel ashamed and anger* ("I dressed like this, the girl who I love is watching and laugh at me!? How Humiliating!") *grab Chiriko collar* hey Chiriko! Are this has problem with life and death!?) (Chiriko: sorry mister, I don't understand) *Mitsukake come out* (Miaka: ah Mitsukake?) *they face were blue, Chiriko want to thrown up but he endure it. (Tamahome: ("looks like I will had nightmare this night *㈐6*") (Tasuki: ("no one should can see that! *㈐6*") (Nuriko: ("even if I make up him, is hopeless... *㈐6*") (Madoka: ("this is the first time seen something more bad than gay *㈐6*") (Miaka: are we will be okay?) *some of woman's have come out and saw them* (Woman of Leader: You! What Are You Doing Here!? Oh, you all is woman) (Miaka: um... We mean you no harm, we were just passing through to this island... But the storm has come so... So..) (Madoka: *elbowed her and talk to her in small voice* don't talk like that! she will suspect us!) (Woman: they all are woman, mistress) (Woman of Leader: hm!? No, there a man here!) Tamahome and tasuki quick shrugged (Woman of Leader: You! *point at Mitsukake* (Mitsukake: *in a woman voice* you don't mean the little me right?) I DO MEAN YOU! *㈐6*) *the woman tied him and take him somewhere, Mitsukake still wondering how they found out. The woman of leader stare at them* (Tasuki: I... *avoid her eyes and make woman voice* Oh My Goodnees! That was a men!? I can't believe it!) (Tamahome: *in woman voice too* my, my! How could he fooled me!?) *they gathered together* (Miaka: what should we do!?) (Madoka: they have captured Mitsukake!) (Chichiri: well, we have to do it no da!) (Woman Of Leader: you all have to come with us to see the queen!) *and then they followed her till the palace and they meet the queen and introduce theirself* (Queen: so, you all came from konan the south? I have heard much of you, welcome to Nu Cheng Guo. Since you visit here, I hope you will stay here.) (Miaka: thank- thank you very much but... ("we have to find Mitsukake") (Woman Of Leader: well, now we have to prepared the feast) it would be rude if we refused! So let's stay here for a day!) *they all sweatdropped*

Soi was found their ship and coming to them (I will not let you guys go, don't think you've escaped, suzaku no miko! You will death before reaching to Sairou!) while in the palace they serve them a wine and gorgeous food and they all eat. Miaka eat like always (Tamahome: ("what an appetite") (Madoka: ("are she can't feel the mood?") (Servant: would you like a rice wine? It's a speciality from our land.) (Tamahome: oh-oh my) (Servant: how was it? Does it delicious?) (Tamahome: ye- yeah... *blush*) *miaka fell annoyed and step on his foot* (Tamahome: ugh! *shut his mouth* ("you little-!) (Nuriko: look all this women is remind me of Hotohori sama inner seraglio, I wonder there is a men here?) (Miaka: um... I was wondering about the man you took away (Woman: oh, he locked up in dungeon) ("good they hadn't kill him. We have to hurry get out of this place. But how do we rescue him?") (Madoka: it's about the Sairou um... How do get there?) (Woman of Leader: if you were going to Sairou, you have to strayed a good distance from the main roads. Even so this way actually is a shortcut) *miaka were choked* (Miaka: so you can get there from here!?) (Woman of Leader: there's one way, below the western castle wall, you can ford the canal and get to Sairou. It's been sealed off the prevent foreign invaders from getting in. (Madoka: and where is that?) you never make it down! It's a cliff you know? Oh, your rooms are ready.) they follow them to get their room (Miaka: *whisper to madoka* what should we do sis?) (Madoka: we may have to take that route) (Chichiri: we in good shape, I'll take care of Mitsukake no da. you guys tired so get some rest no da.) (Servant: this way please. We only have 4 guest rooms available, so have to double up. Um, you have to sleep alone but you okay?) (Chichiri: of course, and I like to sleep aloneㇸ5. But before sleep I like to take a walk can I?) (Servant: surely, be careful) (Servant 2: you two will share this room) *is nuriko with madoka* (Madoka: What!?) (Servant 2: so please lock the door from inside.) *she push them lightly and close the door* (Servant: you two room will this one) *is Tamahome and miaka* (Tamahome and Miaka: huh? Hold- Hold on second! We Have To Spend The Night Alone Together!?) (Servant: is no problem for two woman to share right?) (Miaka: but!-) (Servant: *grab Tamahome hands* you should lock the door from inside, just in case.) (Tamahome: o- okay) *they two go inside the room, they look each other and feel embrassed* (Tamahome: what- what should we do now?) (Miaka: this- this doesn't change anything, we aren't couple. We are not supposed to have any contact) (Tamahome: li- listen! You don't have to be so cold!) (Miaka: so what if I? Then go with that woman! She should warmed you up!*sticking out her tongue*) he feel annoyed and lock the door, miaka feel strange. And Tamahome began take out his women clothes. (Miaka: Hey, Tamahome!?)

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**I'm Sorry! It took so long because I have soooo many work! So I don't have a much time to write the story. But please enjoy the story and I will fastest to make the next story!**_


	32. Chapter 31

**_Chapter Thirty One: Almost There_**

Miaka embrassed to see Tamahome take off his women clothes, but Tamahome was wearing his clothes inside and he take a pillow from bed and lay down on the floor.

Tamahome: stupid, we are not allowed to have a contract right? So you can calm down, go to sleep! *turn away from her* (Miaka ("Tamahome ... Are you mad at me?") ... Good night ...)

Madoka: it turns sleep with you ... Why they don't pair me with Miaka? (Nuriko: Then you can go exchange with Tamahome now, I think they both can't sleep) you maybe right, but... I stop, cause they are are meant together. ("although is forbiddin... Besides...") so... *scratch her cheek* we have sleep together with one bed?... (Of course, even though I'm man how could you tell me have to sleep in cold floor!) but... *㈐6* it still...

Miaka: I wonder if chichiri has found Mitsukake? (who knows? He will be fine) Are you fed up with me? (*get up and look at her back figure* fed up? What do you mean?) well, you know. I can't do anything for you... A guy will get fed up with that... And with pretty girl like that one, any guy will glad... I hate to admit it but... The truth... I just jealous.. (*get up and grab her shoulder to see her face* is that what bothering you? *laid down her body* you know? When I was kid my father always said "you were born just for love one woman" the woman it's you. Listen, even before we were born, destiny determined that we would meet. So you can bet that my feelings wouldn't changing. *they look each other and Tamahome embraced her* miaka...) hey, Tamahome? A-are you still drunk? *Tamahome didn't answer and he touch her body* ("what if... What if I could forget suzaku? Forget everything? Then right now, Tamahome and I...") *remember what taiitsukun said to her* ("no... Miaka. You can't!") Tamahome! We can't! I'm the priestess of suzaku! I can't- *Tamahome has stop and laid down to her, he was asleep and miaka hit his head* stupid... Is that power of wine?

Tasuki: *chiriko and him are same bed, Chiriko was gazing at the moon* oi Chiriko! Did yar mark get back? Ya spacing out there over. Thanks to you I've been wear women clothes! Do something about it! *he hit his head*

Chiriko: *his mark were back* ah!? Tasuki San! Where's Mitsukake San!? (Tasuki: oh, you back. Chichiri supposed find him around, we're probably leave this island tomorrow) there's no time for left! We must leave tonight! If they found out we are men... (what? Are they gonna kill us?) if only we were luck!

While chichiri still try find Mitsukake but he had no idea where he is till he overheard some woman talking in unknown room and he found Mitsukake was tied up (Women of Leader: what shall we do to him mother? A slave? A seed provider? Or maybe a toy for children?) (Queen: well, I always love the good slave, but we haven't had a new man for some time. And our last seed provider seems... Depleted...) (Women of Leader: so let's do the standard ritual and gouge out his eyeballs!) *Mitsukake shocked saw an one man death and no eyeballs* (Chichiri: ("this place... Is very dangerous no da!)

Miaka: ("Tamahome... My love for you is strong and it's hurts... And yet, I always uncertain, always! Even now we're so close I felt there is invisible wall between us and a powerful force to tearing you away from me! If I let go your hands... If I took my eyes off of you, you suddenly disappear! And that makes me so scared! It makes no sense seeing how close we are... *shook her head* we'll be fine! We will go to Sairou and Hokkan to get shinzaho! And once we summon suzaku... We'll together, I'm sure of it!")

Tasuki: *knock the door* Tamahome! Miaka! Get yar butts outta bed! We got trouble!

(Women 1: don't move!) (Women 2: we get your eyeballs) (Women 3: with one quick gouge!) (Chichiri: ("Mitsukake!") *set a barrier around him*) (Women of Leader: *feel someone was outside there and open the door* Who's There!?) (Chichiri: *he transform back his self and he didn't realize* ah, he- here you are, girls... I was going to sleep but I was lost no da!) (Women of Leader: *㈐6* and who you are?) (Mitsukake: *㈐6* chichiri... You already transform back...) (Chichiri: eh!? Ah... *grab Mitsukake* I'll just going no daaaa!) (All Women: Stop Right There!)

Chiriko explain all about Nu Cheng Guo (Miaka: a- A Matriarchy!?) (Chiriko: yes. The men are chained, their eyeballs gouge out. and afterwards they are enslaved!) (Nuriko: how awful!) (Tasuki: ya gotta be kidding! How do ya expect me to hear that and stay calm!? here drink up Tamahome! *pour the wine on his cups* (Tamahome: thanks...) (Chiriko: Did I tell you that one of ingredients in their wine is eyeballs?) *they both quickly spew out and wipe their mouth* (Madoka: glad I didn't drink up*㈐6*) (Miaka: We have to escape now! Let's find Chichiri and Mitsukake!) *they heard some noise and they come out saw chichiri and Mitsukake running and many of women hold a dangerous weapon* (All: *shock* RUN!) (Woman of Leader: Quick Caught Them! They All Men!) (Madoka: Hey! Take back what did you said!) (Miaka: we are woman!) (Nuriko: That's Right! How dare you!) (Tamahome: You Are Guy! Are You Forgotten!?) (Tasuki: dat's why I hate woman!) (Tamahome: and I swore I'll never hit a girl!) (Chichiri: we have to split up no da! Let's regroup at the west castle wall! There's a path to Sairou there!) (Tamahome: Miaka! Madoka! You two head straight there! We'll act as decoys! you two are woman, even though you been caught they won't harm you!) (Madoka: okay! (Miaka: but Tamahome...) we have no time! Hurry!) (Tamahome: be careful you two!) (Tasuki: thanks a bunch Tamahome!) (Nuriko: I wish you the best of luck!) (Tamahome: WHAT!? You Leaving Me Alone!?) (Woman: there he is!)

Madoka: even if we get out the castle... (Miaka: where is the west castle wall?) *there someone hands come out from darkness and caught they two in a bush. In palace Hotohori dream of them and wake up, (miaka? It was a dream... I wonder how far away they go... I pray for they safe to Sairou, yet I feel uneasy... I hope the sword from taiitsukun will protect miaka...)

Woman: *There some of woman search them and go another way* I think they already go. (Miaka: who are you?) I'm hua wan, a traveler from Hokkan. (Madoka: why you help us?) well, about a month ago I was on my way to Sairou. Because I'm woman they let me to stay here but they won't let me leave. Then I've heard about your group, and I thought you might take me with you. *grab on they both boobs, they two quickly hid their breast* what a relief you two are real woman, but they tought you all are men. Then can you take me with you?

Miaka: of course! Come with us! I'm heading to my friends at west castle wall! (Hua Wan: wonderful! Thank you very much.) (Madoka: *whisper* miaka, don't you think it's strange? Last time you were attacked by that seiryu seishi, don't you think this time is her?) I think is different girl, probably. (*㈐6* probably?) let's go!

Tamahome: huff.. huff.. Good thing men are good runners, I wonder where chichiri and the others? *he found the place where they gathered* I found it! ? Why would a single cloud over there? Oh no!

Miaka: *they already made it to above west castle* we made it! Are you okay hua wan san? (Madoka: looks like we are the first one here. miaka you take care hua wan san, I gotta check the other.) o- okay. *there she go* hua wa san, I think I want to check with sis too. Can you here alone? (Hua Wan: of course *when she about to go, hua wan raise her hand up* but that's only if you can go, suzaku no miko!) *she turn back to her and there was lightning bolts* (Madoka: *heard the sound and stop* eh? That lightning...) (Tamahome: *run to her* madoka! Where is miaka!?) hiiii! Good I managed avoid it! (Hua Wan: as expected you can run fast, suzaku no miko!) are you Soi!? Why you so stubborn!? (Soi: shut up! Suzaku no miko Die!) ("what should I do? That's right Hotohori sword!") *just when she draw the sword up high* (Madoka: Miaka! Stupid! Don't draw the sword!) (Tamahome: the sword is made of steel!) eh? (Soi: it'll conduct the lightning right into you!) *the lightning bolts straight to her but the sword suddenly glowed red as the lightning hit, the sword absorbed the energy. Miaka flung the lightning right back at Soi, and she fell down on ground weakened buy her own lightning* *madoka and tamahome quickly go to her* Tamahome! Sis! Did you see!? It's my first battle- (Tamahome: *hug her* Stupid! Don't do anything like that again! I thought I lost you!) Tamahome... *Soi quickly get out from them* (Madoka: miaka you did great out there! I thought you don't know how to use!) how rude! Hotohori lend me the sword. Thank you Hotohori.

Nuriko: hey, look at there! Do you think that is Sairou!? (Tamahome: it seems so closer!) but how do we get down from here? (Woman of Leader: of course you don't, none of you will make it off this island! You have nowhere to run now, so give up!) (Madoka: we almost there!) (Miaka: ("we can see the Sairou over there... But how to go there!?") (Tamahome: hey all of you! I gotta warn you! Any drink made from my eyeballs is gonna make you dirt poor! Are you sure you can risk it!?) (Madoka: why you said like that on this times!?) Tama chan... Threats isn't your speciality right? (Chiriko: chichiri san! Can you distract them!? Just for a moment would do!) (Chichiri: I know no da! All right! *he put a invisible barrier to them and they can't moving forward* (Chiriko: Everybody! We have to jump down and swim! The water deep enough you won't be hurt!) (Tasuki: WHAT!? I can't-) (Madoka: there's no time for object! Hurry!) *and they jump into the water but the womans following* (Chiriko: hurry! We need to get the place we have to go!) *when they already at the place, the water rushing backward and the woman being washed away* (Chiriko: that should delay them for a bit. let's get moving, a small flood won't kill them. (Miaka: how did you know?) I merely observed the tides, A flood tide was inevitable today. When the moon and sun align, the combined tides cause the canal to flow backward-) (Tasuki: *hit his head* Great thinking! Chiriko!) (Chiriko: *back normal child* was I saying something?) *tasuki fell down* (Miaka: ("we almost there, we finally can find shinzaho there!")

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**I hope you will like this story and continue read the story ^=^**_


	33. Farewell

**_Last Chapter: Forever With You_**

I'm very sorry for not write anymore cause i don't have much time, i'm really sorry... But now I have written the last chapter for the people who read my story! Now this chapter is my the loooongest chapter! *sniffle* I been have so much fun to write this story, I hope the ones read this story had a much fun as I did. I hope you will enjoy till the end!

* * *

In this chapter they had summon suzaku beat the seiryu seishi and make a wish to suzaku that the connection of the book world and the real world will connected forever and that wish is come true. It's has been two month in the real world but in the book world it has been one years, the suzaku seishi have come to real world to play too, everyday they was happy. "Miaka! Hurry up or I leaving you!" said madoka, "Okkkkaaaayy!" as she prepare the things and hurry up hold the universe of the four gods book, there was a red flash light and they were gone. And they arrived in the book world on miaka used room on the book world. "you late!" said nuriko with annoying tone "We almost late from job so better quickly" said Tamahome "okay. miaka, you better to study for your exam" said madoka. "Eh!? Why? We already here why I have to study?" ask miaka with a disappoint face "cause on time in this world long than our world, you can study much better in here so don't run away and I have a work so bye bye" said madoka and they hurry go. "~okay~ huh... I have to study huh? Sis have a work from this world with Tamahome and nuriko, I want too..." muttered miaka with a sigh and she study, she didn't realize her body began fading. And madoka were working in not far from palace restaurant, Tamahome and nuriko with her because the pay is quite high. at first the restaurant is poor but with madoka help now become famous cause madoka give the chef her world recipe. Now she was feel exhausted and keep rubbing her eyes. ("what's wrong with me? I was okay in morning, am I was too much study in night?") "madoka chan!? Madoka chan!" shout the chef "Ah!? I'm Sorry!" "are you okay? I keep calling you many times, are you tired?" "no, I'm okay" "then please go bring the food to table to customer" "yes, right away" answer madoka and rubbing her eyes again. She take the food heading to them ("eh? When the scenery become blurry?") the food on her hands almost fell and she hold it until reach the customer. In afternoon they go home. "madoka are you alright? At work you often rubbing your eyes, are you tired?" ask nuriko with concern "ah, I don't know what's up with me too, in morning I was okay until I was go work." answer madoka and rubbing her eye again. "probably you tired, you always work and sometimes help Hotohori sama work and help Mitsukake heal the folks. I think you should rest" said Tamahome "maybe you right " said madoka and rubbing again "ah, don't keep rubbing it otherwise your eyes will become bad. I don't want your beautiful eyes become bad" said nuriko and grab her hands. "sto- stop it... *blushing* it's so embrassing you say like that..." "oi, if you two want lovey-dovey, then do it in home don't in front of me ㈐6" said Tamahome "then you can with miaka too in home like... *as him* miaka~ I'm home honey! *as miaka* oh, you home my darling I waiting for you~. And then you two-" said nuriko and he was cut off by Tamahome "Oi! I don't do like that!" madoka just laugh.

Miaka were sleeping because she already tired, chichiri who came back from traveling and saw miaka sleep, but in short time he saw miaka body began fading. He surprised, he look again there was nothing happen and he think maybe just hallucination. In next day madoka go work with the two guys again and again she feel tired when she going to bring the food to customer, she was fell down. "Madoka! *he quickly catch her* madoka what's-" said nuriko and his words cut off because he saw her body began fading for a while, he think he just imagination "boss! I take her to home! I will come back tomorrow!" and quickly go home and put her in her room and ask Mitsukake to check her. "hm... Nothing happen..." said Mitsukake after check her "what?" ask nuriko "she just tired, no illness" "I see, then I'm glad" "just give her two days to rest and she will recover, then I go back to the injured patients to heal them" "ah, thank you Mitsukake. Geez madoka don't make me worry, I thought you have to go..." said nuriko and touch her cheeks, then madoka wake up. "hm?... *saw nuriko* nuriko?... I... *remember when she fell down* Ah! The work!" said madoka and rushing wake up until nuriko put her down to her bed. "you don't have get up, you in your room now." said nuriko with calm "but, I was during work and I fell down... I need go back!" "don't need! You were tired how can you go back now? Mitsukake say you were tired and need rest for two days, so you just lying down and sleep" "but-" her words were cut off by nuriko "No Buts! If you were just try get up I can mad you know? Or... *he whispered to her ear* I-give-you-punishment." said nuriko and madoka little shiver and not say anything. Nuriko give her a peck in her forehead, she was blushing madly and hide in the blanket, he just giggled and go his room. Two days later, she already recover and go work again. After the work she go to miaka room for teach her some questions, when she take pencil she can't take it, when she feel something's wrong and she saw her hands began disappear. While miaka take the falling down pencil and she saw her hands began disappear too and she scream. somebody runs to her room "What's Wrong!?" ask Tamahome with full of concern "what happen? I heard somebody scream." ask Hotohori with calm. "no, nothing! *㈐6* Miaka she just scared after she saw a mouse run over her, I'm sorry" said madoka and she bowed down "I thought something wrong, miaka you scared the mouse?" ask Tamahome with a laugh "ye- yes... It was big one you know? Of course I scared!" answer miaka with forced smile "don't worry miaka, I think the mouse already left" said Hotohori "uh-hm! Then good night and sorry" said madoka and they go "sis... I..." said miaka and cut off by madoka "I know... Me too... My hands was going fading In moment" "does-does that mean..." "I don't know..." six days later, their body increasingly want to disappear, but nobody knows that. And they two decided ask chichiri teleport they two to go Mt. Taikyoku, And they arrive in there. "hm? Why you two here?" ask taiitsukun "taiitsukun remember when I asked suzaku?" ask miaka "so what?" "um... You know? is already one year passed here and..." said madoka and she explain everything to her. "I see. Then you two, are you two were feel exhausted when you here in this world?" ask taiitsukun "if I little bit because I were studying" said miaka with thinking something "if we're too much study or work... Probably" said madoka "that is the proof, the proof you two don't have much time" "what?" said they two "like I said you two don't have much time, you have to go back your world" "why? At that time my wishes already come true- then why now..." said miaka "even if suzaku has granted your wish the conncetions of this and your world, you can't live in two worlds, You were told impossible miaka, madoka. That is destiny of you two." said taiitsukun with eyes closed "why? We finally together..." said madoka and she touch her heart with tears eyes "please tell me... *slowly go to her* tell me what should I do? I will do anything... I will do anything so I can be here with sis... with them... *she grab taiitsukun hands* I do whatever it takes! I can do it! I can handle it! No matter what is it!" said miaka with a tears rolling in her cheeks "miaka, I can't help you know... You have to let it-" her words were cut off "please tell me! I can't just give up here! I finally reach the goal with sis and we already one years being here! Why we have come back now!? Why!? If I have to go adventure again, I will do it! I will do it so I can be here again!" "Miaka! Enough... We already selfish so much... If it has to come back then it can be helped... Even if we already here one years, this is not our place... We belong to there... Our world... So... Stop being a kid" her knees down in the ground her tears drop into her hands "is that name mature? Just say it can be helped? If being mature have to give up, then.. I don't want it... What's the point of our's meeting? What's the point of all we faced the adventure? Everything?... *her knees down in the ground* I don't want to give up, I don't want it... I DON'T WANT IT!" her tears keep come out and she sobbed "well, I didn't say you two have return right now" "eh?"

When they go home in palace by taiitsukun teleport, they still remember when taiitsukun told them in they own room.

_**In flashback: **_

"now you two listen clearly, you still have a time for last time being here so now quick go have fun with them" said taiitsukun "um, taiitsukun, you say have a time but how many?" ask madoka with curious "one day. tomorrow when the sun rise, you two have already gone back to your world" "ehhh? Why just one day? At least three days" said miaka with a baby face "YOU FOOLS!" shouted taiitsukun, miaka and madoka were falls over "㈐2 one days is already enough! Your body can't live here another day now!" shouted taiitsukun "so tomorrow sun about rise you take us to home?" ask madoka "no, if yours body completey disappear, then you two already at home. Now you two can go before you lost the chance" "I see, then we have to hurry go back to palace" said miaka.

_**End of flashback**_

("now I have to hurry tell everyone... But how I tell them... I don't have courage to say... To say goodbye with them... They like my brothers who kind and strong... I can't tell them...") miaka thought and fell lost, while madoka she already prepare to tell them and asked miaka to make a farewell party at her room and invited the suzaku seishi. And the suzaku seishi was gathered and didn't know something. "hey, miaka why ya brought us to here?" ask tasuki "and what farewell party no da?" ask chichiri "everyone, I want to tell everyone something... Um... *she play her fingers* um... That..." said miaka with sad face, they saw they two body were began disappear and shocked "everybody, as you see now, we have to go back home and... We might can't be here in this world forever..." said madoka with sad face too "what do you mean?" ask nuriko "we... we... can't live here and together with everybody again! So, so that's why sis want to make a farewell party" "why? You two already here, why have to come back again!?" ask Chiriko "dat's right! We already having so much here!" shouted tasuki "boushin and Houki were so happy you two here" said Hotohori "I'm sorry... we doesn't want to farewell with everyone too, we want together with everyone too. But it can't helped, taiitsukun say now we have a time to be with everyone for last time, that's why sis thought in this short time we should have a farewell party with everybody, for last time... So, I want make memories with everyone and be happy for last time." said miaka with forced smile "we don't belong here... Even if we already here in one years, it's destiny to go back at our's world" said madoka "when you go home?" ask Tamahome with look at floor cause he can't look at them properly "tomorrow when the sun about rise" miaka answer him "wat's wrong if ya two live with two worlds!? We were happy ya two here, why ya have to go back!?" shouted tasuki with rage "tasuki calm down-" said madoka and cut off by tasuki "haw to calm down!? My friends have to go back and never back again haw I have to calm down!?" "I thought you two go back to your world will best" said nuriko, they all quiet "nuriko is right, even if is pain for leave but we have no helped to object is your girls own world" "besides there is the other people in yours world waiting for you" said chichiri "even if we separate ours heart is always together!" "and that never changes" said Mitsukake "everyone..." said miaka "tasuki you have understand no da" said chichiri and he pat his head "... ... I... Understand... But! Don't forget about us! If you do... That time I'll burn you two!" said tasuki and he grab his fan, everyone was laugh "everybody! Even if I said this is farewell party, but there's no need to say goodbye! Cause I'm veeerry sure we'll meet again! And never said goodbye!" said madoka "we will be together from now forever!" said miaka "Miaka already said doesn't it? She want make memories and be happy with us for the last time, so let's play something together" said Tamahome with smile "Tamahome... Thank you... Then, there is another objection about the party?" ask miaka "I guess no" said Mitsukake "if there's not objection let's have a blast tonight!" said madoka with agile voice, they have play so many games and some of them sing a song and Finally... they drunk with red face because tasuki give them sake except Tamahome, miaka, madoka. Tamahome can drink but he doesn't want it. " *look at mirror* hm... As expected my face, is really beautiful... *a feminime smile* ~I am the most beautiful in the world~" said Hotohori and keep see the reflection of him in mirror "~ah~ Mitsukake you good drinker, here more cups give you" said nuriko and pour sake to Mitsukake cups "thank you, I'm not good like that" Mitsukake was first time make bashful face because he always make cool face "I can't believe Mitsukake can turn become this㈐6" said Tamahome "look at this, *he takes out his hat and come out the birds* Da! Hahaha! I'm pro no da!" said chichiri with child figure "goood!" said miaka and applause to him madoka and Tamahome just sweatdropped "YEEAAH! It's So Fun! AHAHAHA! More Sake!" shouted tasuki with pervert face "yeah! yeah! Hehe I always want to play tasuki san tessen! Eh... How to do it? I forgotten" said Chiriko and he look at tessen with child full smile.

A few hours the drunken seishi finally sleep "so, what have we gonna to do with these drunken guys?" ask Tamahome "we leave them here will be alright, since I'm the one who invite them" "then where sis gonna sleep?" ask miaka "it will okay, you two go back yours room" and they go. "miaka" "? What?" "can you stay with me just tonight?" "eh?" while madoka put blankets to them nuriko was wake up. "hm? Where am I? Oh, I remember I was drunk... Ouch! My head hurt..." he touch his head "you drink too much, go back your room and sleep" "okay... But... Can you help me to take me in my room?" "eh? *giggled* are worse like that?" smile and take him into his room, when they walk inside nuriko lock the door. "eh? Nuriko why you-" nuriko suddenly kiss her and grab her writs, madoka think he still drunk want to push him but nuriko didn't let her hands go, he continued kiss her for a few minutes and they lips are separated. "madoka... *hold her in tight* madoka, I love you... I don't want to let you go again like that time... sorry but, can you sleep... with me just for this night?" "eh? What... What are you talking about? Nuriko you still drunk" "no, I don't, I'm serious" "eh? Nu- Nuriko..." "I know you don't want it and feel uncomfortable, but... Tomorow you will gone when I wake up, I can't see you again... I can't hug you... I can't feel your warmth... Neither can't hear your voice anymore. So at least for last time I-" madoka put her hands on his lips "it's alright... *she try to smile* okay nuriko... " she place her lips on his gently, nuriko kiss her back and wrapped his arms around her waits, the couple quickly embraced and he put madoka down to his bed (i'm just 14 years old I can't write far away from this *㈶7*) "what- what are you say? Don't joke around" said miaka and sweatdropped "miaka... I'm sorry for being selfish, I love you more than ever and now I want you forever. but now you have to go back in your world and can't be here again, so... I just want you stay with me tonight. Sorry for saying like that *smile and scratch his head* then goodnight *go toward his room*" "wait! *she quickly run to him and hug in tight from behind him* it's alright... Tonight, please stay with me, please make me your bride tonight!" "miaka *touch her hands* are you sure?" "of course... Please..." they two kiss deeply.

When madoka open her eyes she thought will see her room but is nuriko face, she still in book world cause then sun hasn't rise. ("looks like I still here... I thought yesterday night is the last time to see you. *she touch his cheeks* nuriko... You been hug me till morning, how cute... *her body began fading* looks like ia about time... *she placed her lips in his forehead*") thank you for loving me, nuriko" "why you thanks me?" "eh!? Nu- Nuriko! You already wake up *㈐6* *wake up from bed* why you didn't tell me!? Because you I've say embrassed things! *blush*" nuriko stare at her naked body, she doesn't realize until nuriko stare her and she quickly use blanket to hid her body and more blushing. "don't- don't stare me like that pervert..." "don't say like that, yesterday night you already show meㇸ5" "shut- shut up! A woman will always embrassing if a guy saw her body!" "okay~ okay~ ah! I forgotten! Lucky, you still here *㈐6* I want to give you something" he search and he takes out two rings "this... Rings?..." "yes, I heard from miaka how to do the wedding ceremony from your world, this rings I bought at little stand yesterday. Even if is not the real wedding but I want to do it, you want try?" "yes!" miaka has wake up too and saw Tamahome face and she think like madoka, yesterday night is the last time to see him. Her tears begin come out and she endure it, Tamahome has woke up. "miaka... you still here?" "Tamahome... The sun hasn't risen...*smile*" "I'm glad... *hold her in tight* I thought you already gone" "Tamahome... Tamahome, how about we do wedding ceremony here? Tell me how to do it in this world" "miaka..." while a madoka and nuriko they make vows after the vows they each put the ring on their left finger and they kiss. Tamahome tied their hands by red cloth "this is the two hearts as the one knot, in this world the husband and wife are tied together to represent their hearts bound into one. Actually we have to wearing the red clothes but is okay... Miaka "Wo Ai Ni" "Tamahome... Wo Ai NI. This almost similar to our world wedding ceremony *giggled* I'm glad we do right now cause I... Really have to go..." tears come out, sun begin rise up and her body slowly fades away same with madoka "miaka! *hug her in tight* Why? Why you have to go!? If you were in this world..." his tears come out too "Tamahome... Me too... I don't... I don't want go too! I want to be with you forever! Tamahome..." "*hug her* madoka! I don't want to let you go again! I don't want it! *tears come out*" "nuriko... Is can't be help... Neither I want too...*sobbed* nuriko!... I can't do it well, I want to leave with a smile on my face into end... But I can't do very well..." "... ... Madoka, I promise to you I will find you. I promise no matter where you are, I will find you and we meet again. So, don't forget this promise and me where you are." "yes... Of course I will not forget you... Because you're my most important person, nuriko... I love you... Thank you for loving me... I will not forget you forever..." her body completely vanished "miaka, I swear to you... Even if we are separated. I still believe, someday, I will find you and we meet again. I promise you no matter how my appearance changes, and it takes thousand and ten thousand years to find you, no matter which world you're in, I will found you. I know I will reach you, and when I do, I will once again say to you "Wo Ai Ni" "Tamahome... *her tears burst out* thank you... Bye bye... " she smile for the last time and she vanished. And they two has come back in their room in their world. "I come back my room... I can let them out now..." said miaka, she shut her eyes and sobbed "i've come back... To real world. nuriko... I will remember you forever..." said madoka and she sobbed. After two months, miaka already graduated from middle high school. While madoka already entered college. ("Tamahome... Everybody... I... Passed... I already high school student now... Are everybody well?") said miaka from her heart "congratulations miaka, you been great! *she hit her back from behind* I couldn't believe my idiot sister can pass the exam!" said madoka with laugh "me too madoka san, I thought this glutton and dumb girl will definitely failed" said yui "same with me! At that time I thought she will failed the exam!" said keisuke and he wipe his tears use tissue "hey! You guys didn't trust me!" "it's just a joke, of course you will pass since you were work hard when we come back" said madoka "well, I believe you will passed the exam" said yui "yeah! At that time I were surprised, is my first time seing you like that and we like to celebrate you to pass the exam and celebrate madoka to entered the college now!" keisuke said excitedly "ah, brother I had things have to do right now so I not join up, bye!" and there she go "she definitely happy, surely." keisuke look at her and smile "what did you say brother?" "no, I'm just talking myself. ah miaka, yui chan. Can you two wait here for a few minutes? There someone I and tetsuya like to introduce to you" "who?" the two girls ask "well, there's a two new student at my college who entered this spring, they strange but interesting. they said that they had the memory of a different world ever since childhood, they story is really mysterious. in that other world they was fated on a star to protect a girl, they was one of seven people with the same fate." yui start to smile and winks to miaka. "he said even if his appearance changes, it takes thousand years and ten thousand years to find her, no matter which world she in, he surely will find you." tetsuya has come and there someone behind him and is Tamahome. miaka eyes full with tears and she pull her hands over her mouth. "miaka, i'm finally found you, wo ai ni!" miaka quickly run to him wrapped her arms around his neck and they two embraced each other. "I'm glad... they finally... wait keisuke san you said two new student right?" ask yui "yeah, the other one is same with Tamahome who had the memory of a different world too, I ask him to come with us but he said he know where madoka she is" answer keisuke "don't tell me the other one is..." "yup! is nuriko." madoka she go around the beach cause this is the first time they nine people go to beach and play and she saw someone was walking to her. she saw is violet hair who had beauty mark on his left cheek, she surprised to see him and her tears begin to come out. "I'm finally found you, did you still remember the promise?" he ask "*tears go down to her cheeks* of course I do... Nuriko... Nuriko!" she runs to him and wrapped her arms to his waits, they two kiss and don't care around people. after 10 years, madoka and nuriko have a daughter name himari while miaka and Tamahome have a son name hikari. They children's are 5 years old and they together watching the stars at night "papa! mama! Look! There so many stars up there! is sparkling and shiny like jewels!" said himari "yes, they are pretty right?" said nuriko "that stars... *point on the stars* that is the seven constellation stars right?" said madoka "um! That definitely is it! Is Tamahome and the others stars!" said miaka "the stars.. Is like watching at us!" said hikari "yes, they always watching at us. And that never changes!" said Tamahome.

**_The End_**

_**I'm reeeeaalllyy thankful the one who read my story! I'm sorry for not write more story, Bye Bye!**_


	34. Bonus Chapter Part 1

_**When The Fated Walked In**_

**Hello! I'm Back! ^^ I'm sorry didn't write the story anymore you guys will feel annoyed doesn't it? But now this is the bonus chapter, this is the story when miaka and madoka go to the book world when they was child and when they meet together with they fate person! Please enjoy till the end!**

* * *

When miaka 7 years old, same with now gluttonous and cheerful. But madoka 9 years old is are the shy and cute girl is different with her little sister and her now. But still is cleverer than her little sister. When they was child they already losing her mother and her father married another woman, their father was a famous author and sometimes their father would tell a fascinating story to them and they very like it. One day they father go to library to search of some books and that was the time their father found "The Universe Of The Four Gods" book. And he take the book to the home. Miaka and Madoka play together at the park... "miaka... I'm already tired... Please let me rest..." "sis is the it, you should run more faster!" "but I'm already... At limit..." her knees feel down and slowly catch the breath, miaka stop running and walk to her "are you okay sis?" "miaka... you know I'm not good at sport, besides you been fired up since we come here. Are you not tired?" "not at all! *smile*" suddenly she feel something is floating in the sky, and miaka saw suzaku bird form. "it... It's so pretty! It's red bird!" "what? *look at above* that... That is the Phoenix!? It's impossible, that is just the myth not a truly exist!" "but why the bird is here? It's so pretty..." "looks like the bird is looking at us" and suzaku fly away, they following him till the suzaku is coming inside their home and they saw the suzaku is disappear and their father come out from the room holding that book. "Dad! Did you saw the red bird!?" "what bird?" "it's the Phoenix! We saw the Phoenix flying till here and disappear!" "what? Ahahaha! Did you girls is just wake up from the dream? There is no way the Phoenix is exist from this world." "I did think so but we saw them and-" "we just following the bird till here!" "like I said you girls maybe just wake up from the dream or too tired and imagining the Phoenix. The Phoenix is just a myth is not exist, even if is exist is just from a book" "maybe..." "father is that the new book you wrote?" "oh, no this is Dad just borrow it from library. It looks interesting" "Dad can we read it!? I want to read!" "but can you understand? It have lots of kanji" "Geh!*㈐6*" "then I shall take a look inside, I already learning many of kanji" "okay, then be careful don't make dirty" "Okay" "Yes Sire!" and they take the book to madoka room when they opened the book a red light has come out and pulled they two inside.

"um... *open her eyes* um? *she saw unfamiliar scenery* where am I?... Sis?" " *same with miaka but she is from different place, they two were separate* What is this place? this isn't Tokyo, but where is it? Last time I with miaka in my room and when we opened the book a red light has come out and... I'm here... ... ... That doesn't make sense! ("that means I'm in the book world? But why? And why miaka and I were separated? Besides can we come out from this world? There was so many questions, but first, I have to find miaka") *get up and begin to search* "sis! sis! Where are you? Sis! *but nobody answer it, there was a few people but they ignore her* SISSS! where are you?... sis... I'm alone... *a tears begin to drop* there was a boy approaching her and comfort her "don't cry... Are you lost?" "hm, I was with sis but I don't know it's turns out be here..." "I see... Then let's go to my house till your sister found you" "it's okay to your house?" "of course, besides I can't leave you alone here" "*wipe her tears and smile* Thank You!" meanwhile madoka still searching her till a two boy is approaching her "where are you come from?" the boy ask her "I'm from Japanese, Tokyo. can I ask where is this?" "what? Japanese?" "Tokyo?" "did you know that?" "I dunno, maybe she is from foreign since her clothes is different from us" "this is eiyoh" "eiyoh? I never heard them" "hey what is this?" *the boy is take out something small from her pocket* "ah! That is music box from mother" "wow... This is so pretty! Lend us for three days!" "what! No! Please don't!" "why? You stingy" "even if for one day I can't lend you! Is important to me!" "no way! *grins*" "please! Don't! Give me back!" the boys is grinning and lift up the music box where madoka can't reach up. "hey! Give back the things to her!" a boy were shouting, behind the boy there is one girl said "if you doesn't give back he will hit you guys!" the two boys afraid him, they give back the music box to madoka and run away. "thank you very much! You two are nice. *smile*" "really? Thank you! It's first time someone said we nice!" said the girl "eh?" "well they afraid of me because I have superhuman strength, a boy or a girl will afraid of seeing me" said the boy "just because he is my brother they afraid us. *㈐2* they didn't know Ryuen are have a good side! Just because he have a superhuman strength! Besides I don't really like them" "excuse me?... Superhuman strength?" "oh you don't know about us, my superhuman strength is like I can... *look at something and he lift up some heavy thing with one hand*" "whoaaa!" scream madoka and he put it down "well, like this" "it's so amazing! It's like superman!" "what? You did not afraid me?" "why? It's so amazing! I very like it! *smile*" "eh? *blush*" "I'm glad you like us! *took her hands* Can we become friend!?" ask the girl "of course! I'm yuuki madoka" "I'm Kourin! And my brother Ryuen from now we are friends!" "um!"

_**To be continue...**_

_**Well now I have to write the continue of this chapter I hope you will enjoy it! See you next time!**_


End file.
